Rescued
by Jack's True Luv
Summary: Sage lived in Tortuga until her father almost beat her to death and Jack Sparrow saved her and took her to the Black Pearl. Can Sage save Jack and Bootstrap from the mutiny? And what about her bestfriend Will? Chapter 34 up!
1. An Introduction

Disclaimor: Anything which pertains to the movie belongs to Disney

* * *

**Rescued**

I hated my life, I absolutely loathed it and I wanted it to end.

My best friend Will Turner had left when I was eleven and he thirteen to search for his father on the seas. So I was left alone with my sickly mother and abusive father. Now that Will was gone I had to take care of my injuries and comfort myself after my father would beat me and I had no one to talk to about my dreams of escaping this place and traveling the high seas. Shortly after Will's departure, my father decided to move us to an island called Tortuga. This island had a very appalling reputation. When we had arrived there I could tell at once that it truly lived up to its name. The place was teeming with drunken men, whores filled the streets and taverns and gunshots could be heard 24 hours a day.

It seems that my mother's condition worsened after the move and she stayed in bed and slept most of the time. The rare times she was awake she would just sob and moan incomprehensible things at my father. I became very independent for a young girl escaping the house when I could and finding small jobs for money and so when she died when I was sixteen, I wasn't as upset as a normal daughter should be, but I guess I wasn't normal. After she died my father began getting ideas. Even though I already worked in one of the filthy taverns as a barmaid (definitely not the job of my choice), he told me that I should become a whore to make _us_ some more money. Us, yeah right, he used more than half of our money to get drunk. I refused to lower myself to the lowly level of a whore. So my father beat me worse than ever before. He struck me in the face which he seldom did for he knew that others would notice the marks it left, I could feel a cut on my forehead bleeding. He then found his club and battered me with that and after a few blows from it I was completely powerless. I was on the verge of losing consciousness and part of me hoping for death when with the last ounce of strength I had left, I swung my fist in to his face and he fell over, out cold. I was lucky that he had been drinking because I'm pretty sure that under normal circumstances it would have taken more than one blow to knock him out.

Despite the condition I was in, I knew I couldn't stay there. I stumbled out of our small shack and half crawled half staggered towards the docks. It was late in to the night and I knew that no one would be out to help me and I knew of no one who would. When I made it to the very edge of the dock I stood up unsteadily. I stared down at the dark water it seemed sinister in the dark and yet almost inviting. I was going to throw myself in; I was going to end the disaster of my life. I closed my eyes and let my body go limp, waiting for the ocean depths to consume me, but it never came. Someone had grabbed my waist and pulled me from the edge. I fell against my rescuers chest. I could feel the strong muscular arms surrounding me. I desperately wanted to sleep, but I looked up when I caught the strong scent of rum fearing that it might be my father, (but father was much fatter than this man.) He was sporting a very worn tri corner hat over his brown dreadlocks and he had kohl under his warm chocolate eyes. (Ah, I loved his eyes.) He also had a mustache and a small braided beard and regardless of the puzzled looked on his face, he was quite handsome.

"You don't want to be doing that luv, drowning is not a pleasant sensation." He said with a grin, his words slurred slightly.

I almost grinned back, but I began to feel dizzy and I knew I was going to black out in a moment.

"Help," I croaked. Then I collapsed against him.


	2. My First Impressions of Jack

Hi Everyone, Happy New Year! This is my very first Fan fic so I hope you liked the first chapter. You reviewers really inspired me to keep writing this story so I'd just like to thank you.

**Jinxeh: **You were my very first reviewer and your review is my favorite so far. I'm glad that you liked it. What have you written? I'm sure that I would like to read it.

**Hermione Heart: **I'm so happy that you liked it!

**Angelsmile06:** Thanks for the nice review! I will tell you what she looks like either in this chapter or the next one.

**Britomartis:** Yeah I know that Jack saves many people, but that's the only way I pictured these two meeting. I'm trying to make mine a bit different. Thanks for the advice and your welcome to share more of it.

Thanks again to all my reviewers. Please keep reading and reviewing and now on with the story.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

My First Impressions of Jack 

When I woke up I had no idea where I was, I was only aware of the throbbing pain in my head and the pains in the rest of my beaten body. I noticed the sound of the ocean and I could feel the gentle rocking movements of the waves. When realizing that I was in a warm bed I opened my eyes the dim light of dawn was beginning to show through a small porthole window, but the light from it was not enough for me to see exactly where I was. It was then that I became aware of the overpowering scent of rum and I quickly realized that it was so strong because I was snuggled up against the source of the that scent. As my eyes were not adjusted to the dimness yet, I reached out feeling for the person next to me. I could feel his dreadlocks then I moved my hands down his face. Yes it was he, the man who had saved me. I guess that's why I wasn't so scared because for some reason I felt safe with this man, until I moved my hands further down his body and found that he had no shirt on. I swiftly checked to make sure that my dress was still intact and in place and when I found that it was I let out a quiet sigh of relief.

I must have disturbed his slumber, for he grunted loudly and slipped his arms around my waist with one of his hands on my ass. OK this was a little too much. I pushed away from him with out much effect; my legs throbbed with every movement and let's face it for a drunken, sleeping man, he was strong!

He slowly awakened and he loosened his grip…. a little.

"Hello Luv," he said groggily.

"Hello yourself." I replied, trying to push away again.

"Oh don't ye want to snuggle anymore?"

"I guess I could handle the snuggling, but would you be so kind as to remove your hand from me ass!"

"Alright then," he said somewhat grumpily, "I have ta get up anyway, things to do and you and me need ta talk."

With that he sat up and since he still had his arm around me, I sat up too.

"If ye want we might have time to…." He didn't finish, but pulled me to him, putting his lips on mine.

I pushed him away from me and let out a cry of pain when his hand touched the bruises on my back.

"I ain't that bad looking am I?" He asked grinning and looked at me then at a mirror hanging on the wall.

I didn't answer him. The light from the window was growing brighter and I could now study my surroundings. It was actually quite a small room with just the bed, a table and two chairs and another smaller table piled with maps. On the walls there were more maps, the mirror, a few shelves and some hooks where his long, tattered coat, and his hat were hung. The word pirate came to my mind, but I wasn't worried. Pirates were very common in Tortuga. Plus he must not be that bad, he could have just let me drown; luckily he rescued me instead.

Meanwhile he had gotten up and was in the process of putting his shirt on. A small part of me really wished he would keep it off! I shook my head to chase that thought out of my mind.

"Who are you?" I asked remembering that I had no idea who this man was. I began to feel shame for lying in bed with this unknown man, like some whore. The farthest it went was snuggling though, I thought, well except for that kiss and he did save my life. Those made me feel a little better. I was so busy thinking that I jumped when he answered.

"Oh Luv," he said with astonishment, "I'm Captain Jack Sparrow."

"Oh," I said trying to sound like I knew what he was talking about.

He stopped and stared at me, studying me.

"Luv, you really don't look good."

"Oh thanks." I replied even though the concern in his eyes touched me.

"Well yer all bruised and bloodied. I can get ye something to wash up with."

"Thank you." I said trying to stand. My legs buckled and I fell, but Jack caught me before I hit the floor.

"May I have this dance?" He said with his characteristic grin.

Then it seemed that time stood still with us just looking in to each other's eyes. After a while I began to feel self-conscious so I looked away with difficulty. My eyes caught our reflection in the mirror and I burst out laughing. The way he had caught me it seemed as though we had been dancing and he was dipping me. I then looked at my face. With a black eye, a fat lip, one of my cheeks was bruised, and I had a long cut on my forehead covered with dried blood. I looked positively horrid! It didn't matter anymore I just kept laughing and Jack was looking at me like I was crazy.

"What…. er…what're you laughing at?"

I pointed to the mirror. (We still looked like we were in mid dip) Jack chuckled and then he started laughing with me. His laugh was loud and deep almost music to my ears.

"I look absolutely awful." I gasped.

Then suddenly Jack stopped and stood up straight setting me on the bed.

"I'll…um, be back with something' ta clean you up. Then we can talk."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well I hope you guys liked it, please review.


	3. Boredom and a Familiar Face

I guess I can't stop writing this. I must go on! lol.

Thanks to:

**Hermione Heart: **Will does show up again, but I'm not sure exactly when.

**Angelsmile06: **thanks for reviewing so fast. I'm glad that you still like it.

**Jinxeh:** my other loyal reviewer, I'll try to read some of your stuff as soon as I can.

I do appreciate the reviews so keep 'em coming!!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Boredom and a Familiar Face**

I must have fallen back to sleep because I was awakened by cool water on my face. It felt very nice until my cut started sting unstoppably. I opened my eyes to see Jack sitting next to me with a wet cloth in his hands and a bowl of ocean water on the table next to him. I grimaced as a drop of the saltwater ran down my cheek and hit the cut on my lip.

"Terribly sorry Luv, but the salt will help clean out the wounds."

I shut my eyes as he wiped the cloth over my face again.

"Don't you want to know who I am?" I asked irritably.

"Well personally Luv, I'm bad with names. It's easier for me ta just call ya Luv, but I have a feeling that I might remember yours." He said with that grin of his.

I rolled my eyes at him, "I'm Sage."

"No last name?"

"I don't wish to have the name of my father's family, so for now it's just Sage."

"Oh, well I'm pleased to make your acquaintance Miss Sage."

"And I also, Captain Jack Sparrow." I said giggling.

He just sat there grinning at me.

"What?" I exclaimed becoming self-conscious again.

"It's just so lovely to hear my name on the lips of a beautiful lady."

"Oh really!" I exclaimed laughing again.

"What?" Asked Jack his confusion setting in once more.

"Me beautiful? Especially right now with a black eye and bruises!"

"We all have our bad days. Yours just happens to be worse than somebody else's might be."

"Hey!" I cried punching him in the shoulder.

We both started laughing.

Our Laughter was interrupted by some loud pounding on the door and some one yelling, "Captain Sparrow you are needed on deck right away."

He quickly picked me up and sat me in a chair next to the table and handed me the cloth. Then he was gone. Leaving me to my thoughts. One reoccurring thought was _he called me beautiful_. Then, _don't be a fool! He's obviously a pirate and as far as I know they don't love anybody; plus you just met the guy!_

I looked into the mirror again. I guess I did look better with some of the blood and dirt washed away. I ran my fingers through my blond hair to remove a couple of tangles. Then I started to wash the rest of the blood and grime from my face; when that was done I looked at my black eye. The dark bruise was contrasting to my green eyes, but there wasn't much I could do about that. After finishing that I really didn't have anything else to do. I didn't want to try to walk again because I did not want to fall and just lay there like a crippled idiot. I looked at the maps on the walls searching for something to entertain myself with. I saw a book on the smaller table next to me and I leaned over to grab it. Of course it was a book of maps, but it was better than nothing.

Some of the names of the different places sounded familiar to me. Then I remembered Will telling me stories about his father's adventures on the seas and some of the places he had visited. That must be where I'd heard them before. I sat there trying to remember the stories, but it was no use. I gave up and shut the book.

I closed my eyes and listened to the sounds of the ship around me. All I could hear were muffled shouts, the creaking of the ship and the roar of the waves. The sounds became like a lullaby to me and I drifted off. (Yes I fell asleep again, what else was there to do!)

I don't know how long I dozed, but it couldn't have been too long because light was still shining in through the window when I awoke. I sat there wondering what would happen when Jack got back. I knew he wanted to talk, but I didn't know exactly what he wanted to know. I tried to think of a short way to explain everything, but it seemed that there wasn't one. Just then there was a light knock on the door and a tall pirate stepped in.

"Captain Sparrow sends his apologies and he says that he should be back by nightfall here is the food he promised you." He said with a kind smile.

"Thank you." I said staring at the man's face. He looked so familiar like I'd seen him before or he resembled someone I had known. He set a tray on the table in front of me and then he left. On the tray was what appeared to be a hastily prepared meal. I didn't even know how hungry I was until I saw the food. It contained a piece of bread with a small slice of cheese, a piece of dried meat and an apple. There was also a goblet that was filled with what looked like ale. I ate the bread, cheese, and meat first saving the apple for last. That apple had to be the best one I'd ever had, but it just could have been my hunger talking. The bread had been dry, but what could you expect on a ship at least it hadn't been moldy. I finished the ale and then leaned back in my chair. _I could get used to this, _I thought, _being waited on hand and foot._ I knew that it couldn't last, when I was healed I would probably have to work on the ship or they would drop me off somewhere on one of their stops. I thought of where I would like to go if I had the chance to choose. _Anywhere other than back to Tortuga._

I picked up the booked of maps once more and flipped through the pages. Some islands had circles around them or X's on them. Jack or somebody else had marked them for some reason. On other pages little notes were written, but they were smudged and impossible to read.

I'd gone through the whole book and now there was nothing to do. I thought of that pirate who had brought me my food. Why was he so familiar? He looked like…. no it couldn't be him. He looked like an older Will Turner, but that couldn't be. Will's father had been a merchant sailor, not a pirate.

I was still puzzling over this when Jack walked in.

"Now we can have that talk."

* * *

Well how was it? I think the writer's block is setting in 'cause for some reason I had a hard time writing this chapter, so tell me what you think. I'll try to update soon. 

Farewell…Arr, swash, swash, buckle, buckle


	4. The Talk

Hey thanks for all the great reviews!

**BloodyBloomBabies:** Thanks so much! I love your story too, it's so funny. Just incase you guys want to know her story is called Good People Gone Naughty and it's awsome. It's a PotC one too.

**dolphingurl91:** My newest reviewer, I'm glad that you liked it

**Jinxeh:** I have to agree with you, Will was a hottie, but i'd also rather have JACK!

**Angelsmile06:** Sorry that I made you wait so long!

**Grittlebone:** Thanks! As the story goes on I will tell more about Sage.

**Hermione Heart:** I'm not sure who it's gonna be, read the afterword and review to tell me what ya think.

**Gunpowder Mcgrady, Spot's Girl:** Thanks! The dancing scene was fun to write.

Also I just made an author profile, so take a look if you want. lol! Well here it goes.....

* * *

**The Talk**

Jack sat down in the chair across from me. He didn't say a word; he just sat there staring like he was waiting for something to happen.

"Well, where do you want me to start?" I asked nervously.

"I think the beginning might be a good place."

I rolled my eyes at him yet again.

"Oh ye want specifics, well then tell me who did this to you." He said gesturing to my face.

"That would be the handy work of my father." I stated grimly.

"Why did he do it?"

"Oh believe me this is nothing new, it was just worse this time because I refused to become a whore."

Jack had what seemed like an expression of surprise upon his face. (And oh what a face!)

"But why Luv?" He asked again.

"Apparently I wasn't making him enough money at my other job for him to get drunk so he thought I should be a whore on the side for more income." I waited for his reaction.

"And yer mother, what of her?"

"Most of my life she had a sickness of some sort and she died about a month ago." I felt almost guilty for saying this with no remorse.

Jack was speechless for once. He had his hand on his chin and his brow was furrowed as if he were deep in thought. For a moment I wondered if he had even heard me.

"This is bad business Luv. You've had it hard, but you don't show it. I couldn't have guessed." He said quietly.

It seemed like he really cared, for once someone actually cared about what had happened to me all my life. I was used to being ignored one minute and then being screamed at the next. This was something completely new to me. I almost felt like thanking him, but I don't know if he would have understood.

We sat in silence for a few minutes, until Jack spoke.

"And when I found ye, you were gonna throw yourself in."

"Yes." I whispered lowering my gaze.

"Then ya didn't want to be saved?" He asked sheepishly/awkwardly.

"No Jack don't get me wrong," I said reaching over and touching his arm, "I did want to be saved, saved from my horrible life, saved from my father. I wanted to throw me self in because I thought that no one would care enough to save me, but you did and I'm most grateful for that."

"Yer welcome Luv, I'm glad I saved ya too." He said with the usual grin.

It was growing dark outside and a few glimmers of stars could be seen through the window.

"Well Sage, I'm glad we got ta talk. Now I think I'm gonna go get something to eat below deck. Want me ta bring ye something when I get back?"

"No thanks, I'm not hungry."

"Ok then you stay here and keep getting better. I'd like to show you the Pearl tomorrow and the crew is getting curious about ye, you'll have to meet 'em."

"Alright, I think I can do that." I said sarcastically.

He stood up and lit a lantern that was sitting on one of the shelves, and then placed it on the table.

"Don't want ye to be sitting in the dark."

He then picked up the tray from my earlier meal and left. I hoped he wouldn't be gone too long because I had absolutely nothing to do and I wanted to talk some more I enjoyed his company. I hadn't enjoyed anyone's company since Will left. Oh yeah Will, I forgot to ask him about the pirate who resembled Will. _Damn. _

_And what's this pearl he was talking about? Guess I'll find out soon enough._

I leaned over the table and rested my head on my arms and gazed out the window at the growing darkness. After some minutes of that, I watched the dancing shadows on the walls that the lantern had made. I felt very comfortable and safe. I hoped that these feelings would stay for a long time. I'd rarely had them before and I wanted to hold on to them as long as I could.

My thoughts then drifted to Jack. _Could he really be trusted?_ I really thought so, but I'd always had a hard time trusting people. _He actually cares and he's been so friendly, even a little too friendly. Why do I keep thinking about how he called me beautiful and why does the memory of him with his shirt off keep coming back to me? I just met him and he's a pirate. I'm so confused. _I giggled when I thought about him catching me in that mid dip stance. Then that pirate came to my mind again. _Was it actually Will's dad or could it even have been Will? __He might not have recognized me either. Note to self: Ask Jack about familiar pirate._

Then my thoughts turned to what I would have been doing had I been at home. _Probably working at that stinking tavern._ _Ha no more of that for me! _Next I thought of my father. _What did he do when he awoke and found me gone? Had he even noticed_ _that_ _I was no longer there?_ _He most likely didn't even miss me, though he would miss the extra money I had earned._ I smiled; I had gotten some revenge without even trying. Without my income he would have almost no money to buy alcohol! _Ha! Sage 1, Dad… well he had a lot of points, but at least he got some payback for all he'd done to me. I'll never have to see him again. Never, never, never!!! _That thought made me so happy I almost felt like crying…. almost.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

So how was it? Let me know. I also want to ask all of you a question. Who would you rather have the familiar pirate be? Bootstrap Bill or Will? If Bootstrap then it will have to be before the movie. If Will, then it could be during or after the movie. So tell me what ya think so I can get started on the next chapter. Thanks.

Tootles.


	5. The Familiar Face or so I Thought

Thanks to those of you who told me what you thought about who the pirate should be. It was still a hard decision, but I tried to get a little of both in. I hope you like it!

**Jinxeh:** I hope you like the arrangement I did with the two guys if not, the scene you were hoping for will come in later I promise. That's cool that you have a Sage in your story too. Hey, great minds think alike, lol!

**BloodyBloomBabies:** I 'm kinda going with your advice and yes it's a possibility that she's falling for Jack, but will he return her feelings? Dun, dun, dun. Lol! Stay tuned!

**Hermione at Heart**: Thanks for the input. P.S. Will and Sage do meet up again. Sometime.

**Angelsmile06:** Thanks! Sorry for making you wait again, but school's stating again and I don't have as much time. Yeah I thought about how Will would be younger and I'm not sure how that all works out, but I'm trying to make it work.

**Toxic-Beetle**: Thanks and I really considered your idea dealing with Bootstrap and the curse, but that might be a little too difficult to figure out. (For me anyway) lol!

* * *

**TheFamiliar Face or so I Thought**

All my thoughts were spinning in my head when there was a light knock on the door. Wait! That was a familiar knock! It sounded just like the knock I'd heard earlier today!

"Come in." I said, my voice quavering with excitement.

The door slowly opened. Why was it opening so slowly?! What was taking so long?! I hit myself in the forehead to calm my nerves. The door was opened and in stepped…the familiar pirate. (Who else). I had forgotten that I still didn't know who it was. _Stupid, stupid, me. _It seemed though that the pirate knew me.

"Sage!" He exclaimed as he walked over and caught me in a warm embrace.

"Will?" I questioned warily.

"Yes it's me, I can't believe that I didn't recognize you earlier!"

"It's so great to see you!" I said pulling him in for another hug.

"It's been so long and we must talk." He said pulling up a chair beside me.

He sighed looking at my face. "I was worried about you, Jack described you, and I thought you'd be half dead."

"Well that's just Jack." I said smiling.

This was amazing! I never thought I'd see him again, my best friend in the entire world. I stared at him still shocked at seeing him.

"I can't believe it's been five years." He said.

"I know it's seems like it was such a long time ago that I waved goodbye to you as you boarded that ship."

"I'm afraid that those five years weren't very good to you were they?"

"No. Everything seemed to fall apart after you left. First we moved to Tortuga, then my mother got sicker, and I had to work in a disgusting tavern. Eventually my mother died and then my father did this after I refused to be a whore." I said pointing to my face.

"Those years weren't good to you." He said with wide eyes. "Everything will be better now, I promise."

He hugged me again.

"I'm so glad that you're here." I said in to his shoulder.

"As am I," he said, "as am I.

Then a thought suddenly came to me.

"Wait, how do you know Jack?"

"I met him out here, when I was looking for my father."

"Did you ever find your father?"

Will's expression changed. He seemed distracted or was he… angry.

He put his hands on my shoulders. "Sage, listen to me. They are going to do something to my father, something to Jack."

I didn't understand. _Who was he talking about?_

"Will what do you mean? Who are, they? What are they doing to Jack?"

"Sage, you must stop it from happening, you must save them! They are in grave danger."

"What's going on Will, what do you mean?" I felt like I was going to cry. _What is wrong with him?_

"You don't understand Sage, you have to do this! Sage! Sage…Sage!" He was shaking my shoulders now.

I tried to ask him what was wrong, but I was unable to speak.

"Sage, Sage, Sage?" A voice above me said quietly. Will was still shaking me.

I opened my eyes and Jack was standing over me with his hands on my shoulders.

"Sage, ye fell asleep. I'm sorry ta wake you, but it sounded as though you were having a terrible dream."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well I hope you liked it. Like I said it was very difficult for me to decide how it should go and I hope you liked how I decided to have it. For you Will fans, he does come in later I assure you. Now I have another big decision to make. Should I have Sage save Jack and Bootstrap Bill somehow and alter the movie? Should I have her fail and the movie goes the same? (Except for Sages role in it that is) The next chapters may take longer to come, because my holiday break ends tomorrow Sob so I won't have as much time to write sobs again. Until next time… Arr, swash, swash, buckle, buckle!


	6. Another Dance

Snowday! Whoo hoo! Feels good to get that out! lol!

**Jinxeh:** Thanks! Yeah, Sage was getting a premonition and Will does come in laterno matter what.

**BloodyBloomBabies:** I told you what I'm gonna do, you know it kinda goes with what you wanted to happen. I love your LotR story!

**Toxic-Beetle:** She does try to save them and it may or may not work out. I get stressed and confused around my teachers too! lol!

**Hermione at Heart:** Yep she's gonna try to save 'em, but will she succeed?

**

* * *

**

**Another Dance**

I jumped when I saw Jack, then I hugged him. 

"I should wake ye up more often." Jack said into my hair and hugging me in return."

I pulled away from him and just looked at him. It was almost as if I was looking at him for the first time. Like the lantern light revealed more. I just now noticed his few gold teeth and the beads and other items in his hair. I stifled a laugh. I also noticed that his shirt was only buttoned on the bottom few buttons exposing much of his tanned chest. After pulling my eyes from that sight I looked at his face again. He was giving me a funny look.

"Something wrong Luv?"

"No…no," I said shaking my head, "you just looked different."

"Well candle light does accent my features." He said turning to the side to show off his profile.

I reached out and pushed his hat down over his eyes.

"Now that was uncalled for." He said failing at trying to convince me that he was angry.

I just laughed at him.

"Are you all right though?" He asked looking me in the eyes.

"Aye, I'm fine. It was just a dream, I guess."

"If yer sure. I brought ya a bit a something, just in case ye were thirsty." He said holding out a flask.

I took it, my hand shaking slightly. "What is this?" I asked making a face after taking a large drink.

"That be some of the finest Rum in the Caribbean." He said grinning.

I took another drink. It was easing my shaking body. "I think I could get used to this." I said tipping the flask up for another swig.

"Easy Luv," he said hastily grabbing it from my hands, "save some of it fer me."

I sighed leaning back in my chair; the rum must have been taking effect. My relaxed feeling I had, had earlier was returning. Jack looked over at me after finishing the rum. Which was about only one swallow.

"Maybe ye had a bit too much. You ever drink this before?"

"No." I said giggling.

"Leave it ta me to get ya drunk." He said sighing as he looked down at the empty flask in his hands.

"I'll be fine."

"I hope." He said eyeing me carefully.

The pirate came to my mind again.

"Hey Jack?"

"Aye?"

"Who was the pirate who brought me my food earlier?"

"Hmmm…. well I think that was Bootstrap."

"Who?"

"Bootstrap Bill."

"Again, who?"

"That was Bootstrap Bill Turner or William Turner if ye like."

"So it is his father." I said quietly.

"Whose father?" Jack asked.

"My best friend from when I was a child. Will, Will's father."

"Oh I think I remember him talking about a little one of his before, but that was long ago."

"It has to be him. He looked so familiar."

"I can introduce ye to him tomorrow, if ye like."

"Why, can't, I, meet, him, now?" I said slowly.

"Well do ye want yer best friend's father to see ya like this?"

"Oh, I guess not." I replied, my words becoming slurred.

I was disappointed, but if in fact I was drunk, I didn't want that to be his first impression of me. Neither of us said anything for a while. I looked out the window again. The sky was glittered with stars, very bright stars. I couldn't recall the stars ever looking that bright at home.

"Beautiful, isn't it?" Jack asked when he noticed me looking.

"Aye it is."

I sat there thinking of something to say. I found it very hard to concentrate. _Maybe I am drunk. Maybe I'm just tired. But I had, like three naps today. No I'm definitely not tired, not yet._

"What should we do?" I asked, half dazed.

"What d'you mean?"

"I mean I'm bored, is there anything to do on this ship?" I whined.

"Of course there's plenty of stuff ta do, but it's difficult to do when ye can't walk properly."

"I can too walk properly." My words were completely slurred not to mention I had somehow forgotten that I absolutely could not walk nor stand by myself. I stood up just to show him I could do it. My legs didn't start to throb, so I took a step towards Jack's side of the table.

"Oh." I stammered as my knees buckled. "No I can't walk properly." I fell again, but this time Jack didn't even have to get up. He slid his chair away from the table and I landed right in his lap. I was laughing now, the rum had really gotten to me! I couldn't stop laughing! When I finally did I was gasping for breath.

"Told you ye couldn't walk." Jack said smiling down at me.

"Well my legs aren't hurting anymore." I said adjusting myself on his lap.

"That's probably because the rum numbed 'em."

"I didn't know it could do that." I said giggling again. _As I look back at that moment I feel utterly stupid, but I can't do anything about it now._

"There's a first time for everything." Jack said, a broad grin on his face.

"What are you smiling about now?"

"Oh it's just that I thought it would be a while before I had ye sitting on my lap."

"Excuse me?" I said sitting up straighter.

"I'm just joking with ya Luv."

"You better be. You know I don't appreciate being thought of as some kind of a whore."

"No, I was just kidding. I didn't mean it to sound that way. I've never thought of you like that."

I looked him in the face studying his eyes. He seemed like he meant it, but how could I be sure? I don't think there was a way to be sure. With Jack it was hard to tell sometimes what he was thinking.

"I'm glad to hear that." I said, resting my head on his shoulder.

_Oh as I look back on what I did next I feel like such a fool! _I looked up and saw his hat. I then grabbed it and put it on my head and said,

"How do I look?"

Jack didn't reply he just burst out laughing. The hat was to big for me and it slid down over my eyes.

"I think we should get you drunk more often." He managed to say between laughs.

I removed the hat from my head ands set it on the table.

"What should we do now?" I asked as I put my head on his shoulder again.

"Well what d'you wanna do?" Jack asked still chuckling.

I thought for a moment and in my drunken state there was only one thing I wanted to do.

"What do you say to another dance?" I said with a giggle.

"Ye can't walk. How do you expect to dance?"

"Hmmm…." I said, mocking deep thought. "Is there no other way?"

"There might be one, but we have no music."

"We don't need music to dance." I said stupidly.

"Well if yer sure." And with that, he stood up, holding me in his arms.

Jack had one arm under my knees and the other was around my back. He then began to spin around slowly. Then his leg hit a chair and his elbow hit the wall. I was laughing then.

"What are you doing?" I asked with a giggle.

"I'm giving you the dance ye wanted, but there's not enough room in here." He said as he started walking towards the door. "So now we're going somewhere where there's more room."

I twisted the door handle and eased it open for him. We stuck our heads out first looking left, and then looking right.

"The crew should be asleep, otherwise I don't think we'd be doing this." He said as he stepped out on to the deck.

"And why not?"

"Do you think it would be wise of me to come out here dancing and have the crew see it? What do you think they would think of their brave captain then?"

I laughed at him.

"Oh!" I breathed as I took in the scene. It was magnificent, the stars shining above and the dark ship around us.

Jack carried me out to the middle of the deck and he stood there for a minute and let me look out at the ocean and the stars above. In the darkness the ocean and the sky seemed to run together and it was all stars, stars in the sky and their reflections in the water. The he began to spin around again. He was humming and dancing us around the deck. He was dancing as if I was standing and he was doing a very good job of it! I slipped my arms around his neck and watched him. He smiled at me and I started to giggle. Soon we were both laughing. Then he stopped and kissed me, a long kiss it was. When he pulled away we just looked at each other. Time seemed to freeze again and it was just us there, the only ones in the world.

Jack grinned then he started spinning us around and around, until I began to regret drinking that rum.

"Jack…. Jack stop. Jack, put me down. Jack!"

"What's wrong?" He asked as he finally stopped.

"Just put me down."

"But…."

"Do it!"

He obeyed and gently lowered me to my feet.

"Thank you." I said running to the side of the ship, my legs not giving out until I got there. _Just in time, _I thought as I retched over the side. Jack had walked over slowly and held my hair back. When I had finally finished I slumped down and leaned against the rail. Jack went and got me some water. He handed me the flagon. I drank and drank making sure to get that miserable taste out of my mouth.

"Nope, I shouldn't have let you drink the rum." He said grinning.

"No, you most surely should not have." I said.

"Are ye done?" he asked cautiously.

"Yes I think I am." I said grumpily.

"Well then let us retire." He said picking me up and walking toward his cabin.

I opened the door for him again. He was just about to step through the door when he stopped.

"What's the matter?" I asked. Then it hit me. Here he was carrying me and about to step over the threshold. In other words it was like we had just been married and he was carrying me into the house or as it's sometimes called, "carrying the bride over the threshold."

"Jack I could make it if you put me down."

"No don't be silly." He sounded nervous.

We stepped in and I think he was walking to the chair when he tripped, completely tripped. We landed on the bed. My feet banged against the wall and my head was hanging off the side. Jack's head had landed squarely on my stomach, knocking the wind out of me.

"Your lucky my stomach is empty." I said catching my breath.

"Thanks be to God for tha'!" He said with a little too much enthusiasm as he lifted up his head. "Anyway, sorry 'bout that." He said sitting up and then pulling me up.

"Don't worry about it, I've been hit worse than that in the stomach." I said smiling.

"Probably," He said quietly. "Well I'm tired and I'm going to bed." He said taking his sword and pistol off and putting them on a shelf. Then he sat on the edge of the bed next to me and took his boots off. Then he crawled over to "his" side and lay down. He patted the place next to him, like he was being cute.

"Don't try to do anything stupid or you and I will have matching black eyes." I said glaring at him. Jack was biting his bottom lip trying to hold back his laugh. I realized what I'd said and I laughed with him.

"I won't," He said after we had finished our laughter, "I'm even leaving my shirt on to make ye more comfortable."

"I appreciate that." I said lying down next to him.

The lantern was dying down and then it went out with a small hiss. I rolled over putting my back to him. Soon he was snoring, but not before he'd slipped an arm around my waist and pulled me closer. This I didn't mind and I was soon asleep too.

* * *

How was it? Let me know. This chapter was really easy to write, guess that's why it's so long, lol! C ya later, Arr, swash, swash, buckle, buckle! 


	7. Bootstrap Bill and the Crew

Another snow day for me! Now I must do my happy dance lol!

**tigressinthemist:** I'm glad you like it! I have to agree with you Jack is adorable and his hat is awsome! lol!

**BloodyBloomBabies:** Glad you liked the chapter. I may have her get drunk again, lol!

**Jinxeh:** Yep ya gotta love the rum! I thought you'd like the dancing. lol!

**Angelsmile06: **Dreamland is a nice place isn't it! I visit often, lol!

* * *

**Bootstrap Bill and the Crew**

I woke up a few times during the night, and then remembering where I was, I was able to fall asleep again. I woke up again at dawn and the memory of the dream I had, had came back to me. _Who was going to do something to Will's father and Jack? What were they going to do? How could I save them? Should I even bother, it was only a dream? _These questions kept me awake and there seemed to be no answers.

Somehow in the night I had found my way back into Jacks arms and I was once again snuggled against his chest. Either I had found my way by myself or I could have been help, but as long as his hands were clear of my ass, it was fine with me. I tried to go back to sleep, but the questions were still there waiting to be answered. So far, I had no answers.

I lay there awake for quite sometime, listening to Jack breathing. I felt that I could almost fall asleep again when he stirred. When he saw that I was awake he grinned.

"Good mornin'." He said yawning.

"Good morning."

"What are ye doing awake?"

"I was just thinking about something."

"Aw, were ye thinking about me?" he said grinning still.

"Well, I guess in a way. You, Bootstrap, and Will."

He frowned. "Those other two didn't take care of you or dance with you or hold yer hair back for ya when you threw up, after I let ye drink too much rum."

"No they didn't, but that doesn't matter. I can still think about 'em if I want." I said trying to act stern.

"Aye, I guess you can. Don't know why you'd rather think about them than me though?"

I didn't answer, but I smiled at him.

"I don't want ta get up." Jack said pulling me closer and resting his cheek on my head.

"Then don't." I said enjoying the warmth of his body.

"Oh, but I have to. Being the captain an' all brings certain responsibilities."

"That's right, you have to show me your ship today and introduce me to Will's father."

"Do you think ye can walk?" He said getting up.

"Let's see." I said also sitting up. I placed my feet on the floor and stood. This time my legs didn't buckle or go stiff. I took a small step. I was a little unsteady, but I didn't fall. I took a few more steps and still didn't fall. My legs were still a bit sore, but at least I could walk again. I looked over at Jack; he was smiling and putting his boots on.

"Good, now I can show you the Black Pearl."

"What's the black pearl?" I asked as I walked back over to the bed and sat down next to him.

"You've never heard of my Black Pearl?" I said with surprise.

"No, I don't think so."

"It's my ship Luv, this ship!"

"Oh!" I said feeling extremely stupid.

Jack got up then I grabbed his sword and pistol from the shelf and secured them to him. He then grabbed his hat from the table, put it on, and offered his hand to me.

"Are ye ready?"

"Aye, I hope so." I said as he pulled my to my feet. I checked my self in the mirror as we passed it. I pulled my free hand through my hair to straighten it out.

Then we stepped out on to the deck. No one was out there.

"Where is the crew?"

"Oh they're probably below deck getting some breakfast. I'll take ye down there soon enough, but first I want to give you the private tour."

The ship looked much as it had last night, which was surprising. It was dark almost black in color, with black sails. Even with the darkness of it, it was striking in the dawn light. Jack led me to the ship's wheel.

"This is where you should be able to find me most of the time." He said running his hand over it.

Next he showed me the other parts of the captain's quarters or his quarters. Along with the room that contained his bed there was a nice dining room and a room with a big round table, which Jack said they sometimes used for discussing things. He then turned back toward his cabin, but we passed it and he opened a door that led to a flight of stairs. I could hear the voices of the crew. We went down the stairs until we got to a landing. I looked down and I could see them sitting at tables and eating, but none of them noticed us. He didn't continue down to see the crew. Instead he led me down another staircase off to the side. When we reached the bottom I held back a gasp. This had to be the brig. There were several dark cells and some chains on the wall.

"This is the brig. You should never have to come down here again." Jack said as we headed back up the stairs. "Ready to meet 'em?" he asked grinning.

"As ready as I, can be." I said trying not to sound nervous.

We were standing on the landing above the crew once more.

"G'morning my crew," Jack said loudly, "This here's Sage, the girl I've been hiding from ya." The all turned to look at me. None of them were as good looking as Jack. Actually none were even close. I quickly picked out Will's father he was the nicest looking of the crew and he stuck out.

I followed Jack down the rest of the staircase. I could feel all eyes on me as I followed Jack to a table. I sat down next to him and I held back an excited smile when I saw that the familiar pirate or Will's father was sitting across from me. He gave me a small smile. I realized that he didn't look like the Will I had seen in my dream he was older and rougher. A man wearing an apron that looked like it had been white, at some time came over.

"What can I get you cap'n Sparrow?"

"I'll just have an apple. What d'you want?" He asked me then.

"I'll have an apple as well." I said timidly.

The man left and returned quickly with two apples, handing one to Jack and me the other. We sat in silence for a while, just eating. Across the table Bootstrap was eating a porridge mixture.

"Well Bootstrap, Sage here says she knows yer son." Jack said putting his apple core on the table.

"Really, you know me son, William?"

"Well I knew him, the last time I saw him he was waving to me from a ship on his way to look for you. That was five years ago." I said. I could tell that the crew was still staring at me.

" Oh, I haven't seen him since he was a baby." Bill said, he sounded disappointed.

"Sage says they were best friends until he left." Jack added.

"And was he a good friend to ye?" Bill asked.

"Aye he was," I said smiling, "he took good care of me when my parents did not."

"Glad he's growing up right." Bill said sounding relieved.

"So you haven't seen him, he left to look for you?" I said.

"No haven't seen the boy." Bill replied.

"I wonder where he ended up then?" I said more to myself than anyone else.

Just then another man walked in and he sat down on the other side of Jack.

"Sleeping in, Barbossa?" Jack asked grinning.

"Aye I needed it." The man called Barbossa said. "And who's this charmer?" He asked leering at me, showing his yellow teeth.

A chill went up my spine. Barbossa seemed much older than Jack and Bill and he was very, very, ugly.

'This here is Sage." Jack said putting an arm around me. _Could he sense that I didn't like this man?_

"Oh the one you been telling us about?" Barbossa asked.

"Aye, this is she." Jack said smiling at me. "Sage this here is my first mate Barbossa."

I smiled weakly back at him. I didn't feel safe here anymore. I had felt safe with Jack alone and I had felt safe talking with Bill, but not with this Barbossa sitting near and I didn't know why. Jack and Barbossa began talking quietly about something. I tried to think of something to say to Bill, but he started talking first.

"So you haven't heard from Will these five years past?"

"No, I'm afraid not. I really wish I had though, I miss him."

"Jack told me wha' happened to you. Sounds like you needed a friend." Bill said kindly. "You've had it rough, but it's seems like you've taken it well enough."

"I hope I have."

"You have, yer tougher than ye think." He said smiling.

I smiled back. Just then two pirates came over to our table. One was skinny and had what looked like a wooden eye, the other was plumper and he was balding with yellow eyes.

"Hello Bootstrap," the fat one said almost menacingly, "we just wanted to be the first to welcome you to the Black Pearl." He said to me.

"Eh…thank you." I said uncertainly.

"I'm Pintel," he said pointing to himself, "and this is Regetti." He said gesturing at the skinny, wooden eyed pirate next o him.

"Hello." Said Regetti looking at the floor.

"You've welcomed her now move on." Bill said sternly.

They gave him a look, then walked towards the stairs.

"Thanks!" I whispered.

"Don't mention it. Despite their looks those two are really quite harmless, but if they ever bother you, tell me I'll take care of 'em." Bill said smirking.

"I'll remember that."

Jack stood up. "Come on you lot, let's set sail for Bonrab." Every crewmember got up and headed to the deck.

"What's Bonrab?" I asked Jack.

"It's an island where we go t'get supplies and we can get ye some more clothes there." Jack said helping from the bench and leading me to the stairs.

When we reached the deck the crew had unfurled the sails and they were pulling up the anchor. I followed Jack to the wheel where he got out a compass, grabbed a hold of the wheel and began to maneuver the ship in another direction.

* * *

So how was it? I'll probably have to go to school tomorrow, so the next chapters will take longer. Until next time........Arr, swash, swash, buckle, buckle! 


	8. The Island of Bonrab

**Jinxeh:** Thank you so much! I'll try to keep updating as often as possible.

**Hermione atHeart:** Thank you! I'll keep writing as long as you people keep reviewing. Lol!

**BloodyBloomBabies:** Yeah Jack is sweet! Lol!

**Dugadugabowbow:** Thanks!

I'm sorry if I forgot to thank anybody its 12:47 AM and I might be a little off, but I wanted to get this chapter posted. Now on with the story, lol!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**The Island of Bonrab**

I stood at Jack's side while he was steering the ship for quite some time. I guess I didn't know what else to do. All the crew seemed like they had certain jobs to do. Even Bootstrap had so many things to do that I couldn't talk to him. Jack didn't say much to me either; he seemed to really enjoy turning the wheel. My legs began to get tired from standing so longand I eventually backed up a few steps and leaned against the mast behind Jack. It was nice just to relax and feel the ocean breeze in my face.

I began to watch some of the pirates; it was better than nothing I guess. Lots of them seemed to be preoccupied with the sails and others were working n the rigging. I noticed a small group of them huddled together some distance behind me. They were far enough away that I could not hear them, but it looked as though they were having a meeting of some sort. Then I saw who was in the middle of that group. I swallowed hard.

"Barbossa…" I whispered quietly to myself.

"You say somethin' Luv?" Jack asked glancing back at me.

"No." I said perhaps a bit to quickly. Jack gave me a funny look, and then he turned his attention back to the wheel.

"We should be arriving in Bonrab shortly. You won't be bored there, I'm sure o' that." Jack said.

I peeked back at the group behind me. Barbossa was grinning broadly. (His grin was nowhere near as attractive as Jack's). When Barbossa grinned all you saw were disfigured yellow and brown teeth. Something didn't feel right about them having a meeting without their captain another chill went up my spine. Just then Barbossa looked up and saw me staring and I quickly looked away. Suddenly fear overcame me and I walked back over to Jack's side. He put an arm around my shoulders.

"Look yonder Sage, that be Bonrab."

I looked to the front of the ship and I saw it. From where we were it looked like a great green rock protruding from the ocean depths.

"Won't be long now." Jack said eagerly.

And it wasn't long at all, but instead of heading toward the docks, Jack turned the ship towards the other side of the island.

"What're you doing?" I asked him.

"I don't want to dock over there," he said gesturing at the docks, "to many people. We're going another way."

Eventually we ended up near a rocky beach on the other side of the island. A pirate lowered the anchor and then they prepared to lower some smaller boats. Jack took my hand and led me to the nearest one.

"I need two men to stay behind and look after the Pearl." Jack yelled turning in the direction of the crew.

Two rugged looking pirates stepped forward.

"Good," said Jack then he turned to the pirates that were to be lowering the boats, "We'll have one to ourselves, thank you." He said as he lifted me in to the boat.

I sat in the front and Jack in the rear. Once we were lowered to the water, Jack pulled out two oars and began rowing us to shore.

"Now what exactly are we doing here?" I asked staring at the sinister looking rocks ahead.

"We're going to get some supplies for our next venture and we're going to get you some more appropriate clothing." He said gesturing at my dress.

"What kind of clothing?" I asked eyeing him suspiciously.

"Do you want to be wearing that dress for the rest of yer life? Plus you're gonna need some trousers and shirts, maybe a bandanna." He said bringing a hand to touch his bandanna beneath his hat and grinning, " Trousers make swimming and moving about much easier."

"How would you know that a dress makes it difficult to move and swim?" I said grinning back at him.

"I'm afraid that's a story for another time." He said trying to avoid the subject.

"Just who are we going to get these clothes from? Anything for a man would be too big fer me." I said indicating my small form.

"Oh I know somebody," he said grinning, "He'll have something that'll work for ye, that ye can be sure of that."

I turned around to see that we were almost to the shore. Jack had skillfully got us around the rocks. He jumped out into the ankle deep water and then offered his hand to help me out. I took it and stepped in to the cool water. It felt so good on my feet. Next I assisted Jack by helping him pull the boat up on to the sand, out of the waters reach. Then he took my hand and guided me in to the surrounding wilderness.

"Do you know where you're going?" I asked anxiously looking around.

"Of course I do. Now lets see which way was it again?" He said scratching his head.

Then I heard the sound of rushing water. The forest opened to reveal a small waterfall rushing into a little pool of clear water. Jack let go of my hand and went and perched himself on a rock at the water's edge. He must have been trying to figure out where to go next. I couldn't resist my self. I had to push him in! I snuck up behind him and gave him a shove. I began to laugh with delight until his hand caught mine and he pulled me down with him! I opened my eyes under the water and found that it was surprisingly clear. I could see Jack above me and I swam around him to the other side. I came up slowly barely making a sound. Jack's back was to me and he was looking about in the water.

"Sage…Sage!" he began thrashing about looking for me.

He finally turned in my direction. I giggled.

"Ye could have answered." He said with relief and then he swam over to me. "Now what was that for?"

"I felt like it!" I said cheekily. Then I splashed at him.

"You asked for it." He said lunging at me.

I squealed and dove under water escaping him. When I rose to the surface I was greeted by a splash in the face. I splashed him back. It turned into a splash fight. That lasted for quite some time!

"Fine I surrender." Jack said shaking water from his face. He raised his hands in defeat.

I swam closer to him. He gently brushed a wet strand of hair from my face.

"Your eye is looking better."

"Good." I said touching the spot under my eye where I knew the bruise was.

"Well…. ah.we should be on our way it'll take some time to dry off." He said quietly.

He headed for the small beach and I followed. He stepped out of the water and reached down to help me. I stepped up and slipped on the rock and fell against him. He put his arms around me to prevent me from falling back in. We stared at each other for a long time. He pulled me up on the rock and held me close. He leaned down to kiss me and his lips barley brushed mine when there was the sound of feet and the cracking of twigs. He quickly jumped down off the rock and pulled me after him and he released me from the embrace. We stood there waiting. Then I jumped as Barbossa emerged from the foliage followed by a small group of pirates. Barbossa raised and eyebrow at us then he turned the group around. I heard him yelling,

"Go back! The captain is perfectly fine. Let's move on to Bonrab."

'Sorry 'bout that." Jack said sheepishly after they had gone.

"I understand." I said though I was disappointed and I actually didn't understand.

"We should me movin' on. Have to get to the town. I pretty sure it's this way." He said leading me into the woods again. We walked in silence.

We emerged from the woods after a long walk and I saw the little town. Jack took my hand once again and led me to it.

"Let's get ye yer garments first." He said leading me not to the street with all the little shops, but down a side street close to the docks.

He stopped in front of a store that had a sign hanging above it that said "Alexander's" in swirls of purple script.

"Now Alexander isn't yer average guy, he designs clothes and such things and he has the goods we need fer ye. I personally think he fancies men." He said giving me an odd look.

I gave him a look in return raising my eyebrow.

"You'll just have to see fer yerself." He said opening the door and pushing me in.

The shop itself was quite odd. It was brightly lit and there where clothes hung everywhere, there were also several screens to try on things behind. Then Alexander appeared from the back room.

"Hello!" He said loudly with a rather high-pitched voice for a man.

Alexander had long blond hair swept back in a ponytail, blue eyes, and a rather pointy nose. What he was wearing was most unusual. He had on a velvet purple vest over a very ruffled white shirt. His knickers were also purplish in color and his long socks were a shade of lavender.

"Oh Jack it's so good to see you!" he exclaimed, " And who is this beauty with you?"

"This is Sage," Jack said pushing me forward, "she needs some pirating attire and if you could throw in a dress or two?"

"Oh certainly! She would look good in almost anything!" Alexander said as he grabbed my arm and pulled me closer. "Let's see first we'll get you some buccaneer get-up."

He raced over to a rack of hanging clothes and pulled out a pair of green pants and held them up to me.

"No that won't do," he muttered, "we can do better than that." He pulled out a dark grayish pair similar to Jack's and held them up to me. "No that won't do either." He said.

"How about these?" I said pointing to a brownish pair.

"Oh yes! You have very good taste my lady!" He squealed. "Now go try those on. They should fit."

I stepped towards the screens.

"Oh wait! You need a shirt!" Alexander exclaimed.

This took him quite some time holding up various shirts that were blue, red, yellow, orange, purple, black, until he finally decided on a dark green one that I really liked. The shirt was similar in style to Jack's, but mine had no buttons it was solid except at the neck where it V'd down and opened a bit and there were some ties on either side to close it if one wanted.

"Ok, you try those on!" Alexander said sounding overly excited.

I stepped behind the screens and removed my now damp and filthy dress. I pulled the pants on and belted them. They fit really well though it would take some time to get used to the tightness, the pants only went down to my calves where they tightened a bit, where I was used to open dresses. Next I pulled the shirt on. That fit good as well and the V-neck was not to low so I wouldn't have to use the ties. I picked up my old dress and stepped out.

Jack had a wide grin on his face, "You look great Luv."

"Great? You look absolutely fabulous!" Alexander cried.

He grabbed the dress from my hands.

"Let's just get rid of this old thing." He said wrinkling his nose as he took it to the back room.

"This looks alright?" I asked Jack.

"O'course it does! You look like a regular pirate lass." He said still grinning. "You need a bandanna."

Alexander returned and Jack asked about getting me a bandanna.

"Oh a green one would go great with that shirt and it would accent your eyes." Alexander said grabbing one from a shelf.

He handed it to me.

"Ah…Jack?" I asked.

"Let me do that fer you." Jack said taking it from me. He then placed it on my still damp hair and tied it. He turned me around to face him and he grinned.

"You will need some boots." Alexander said looking at my bare feet. "I have just the pair."

He brought out a dark brown pair of boot's that looked like Jacks. I slipped my feet in to them.

"Perfect fit." Alexander said.

"That should be it." Jack said to Alexander.

"Wait just one second now I'm going to give her some spare buccaneer stuff just in case and let me get her a few dresses."

Alexander rushed from the room. Jack and I stood in silence while we waited. When Alexander returned he had a wrapped bundle and he handed it to me.

"That should do it!" He said.

"Thanks Alex, put it on my tab." Jack said walking to the door.

"Ok now you two come back soon!" Alexander squeaked.

Once outside Jack turned to me and said,

"See what I mean?"

"Aye." I said smiling.

He put an arm around my waist, "Come now my pirate lass. Let's go see if Bootstrap is in the tavern." I leaned against him and let him guide me the rest of the way.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- I hope you enjoyed it! Let me know what ye think.

Arr, swash, swash, buckle, buckle!


	9. A Nightmare Come True

**BloodyBloomBabies:** Thanks! Gay people freak me out a bit too, lol!

**Jinxeh:** Thanks! Good luck with that show, it sounds pretty good to me lol!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A Nightmare Come True **

As we walked through the town, I noticed some similarities between Bonrab and Tortuga. Bonrab was less violent and there were many less whores, but it was still somewhat wild. I could tell why Jack liked this place even I thought it was exciting.

The tavern was near the middle of the town and it was full of people, mostly men. Jack removed his arm from my waist when we stepped in. It took us a few minutes to spot anyone we knew, but I eventually saw Bootstrap and I pointed him out to Jack. We had to weave our way through the groups of people to get to him. I sat down in the middle of Bootstrap and Jack that was where I felt the safest.

"Look at you!" Bootstrap said eyeing me from head to toe.

"Do you like it?" I asked him.

"Oh yes, it looks perfect on you almost natural."

"She's quite the picture isn't she?" Jack added with a grin.

"Aye, she is." Bootstrap replied. "Yer just missing one thing."

"What?" I asked.

"A sword."

I grinned at the thought of having a sword even though I'd never even held one before.

"I completely forgot about that." Jack said, "We can get ye one when we get back to the Black Pearl."

"Alright." I said nodding.

"Could I get ye anything to drink?" Jack asked me.

"I can get the drinks." I said. I wanted to see more of this place.

"Ok if ye want. I'll have some rum. What about you Bootstrap?" Jack said.

"No thanks I'm covered." He said brandishing the mug in front of him.

I got up and made my way to the bar. I stood there and waited for the bartender, a very plump woman, to get to me. I noticed that next to me a drunken man was arguing with a whore, apparently he didn't want to pay as much as she asked for. Finally she just walked away on the prowl for another customer. Then the man noticed me standing there.

"How 'bout I buy ye fer the night?" He said leering at me.

"I'm no whore." I said coldly.

"Come on, ye know ye want me." He said reaching for my waist with his grubby hands.

"Bloody hell! NO!" I said loudly as I punched him in the face.

He toppled off his barstool and he lay there knocked out. I glanced over at Jack and Bootstrap. They both were sitting there with their mouths open and eyes wide. Then they burst out laughing. I looked around me no one else seemed to notice or maybe they just didn't care. I then turned back to the bar and saw that the barmaid was coming my way.

"What can I get ye?" She asked.

I ordered rum for Jack and to be on the safe side I ordered ale for myself. I made my way back to the table a drink in each hand. I had to step over someone passed out on the floor in front of our table. I set the drinks on the table then I sat down. Both of the men were grinning at me.

"We know now not to mess with you." Jack said.

"Aye, I would like to see what you would have done with a blade in yer hand." Bootstrap said still chuckling.

I smiled and took a big swig of ale.

"You should have seen what I had to do in Tortuga to be left alone."

"I can believe that." Jack said gulping down some rum.

"What did I miss?" Asked a cold raspy voice behind us. I felt a hand on my shoulder.

I didn't want to turn around I knew who it was. Barbossa.

"Sage just punched some drunk's face in." Jack said gleefully.

"Shame that I missed that." Barbossa said leering at me. "Jack, can I talk to you about, you know what? In private." He said glaring at me and Bootstrap.

"Oh, yeah." Jack said standing up. "I'll just be a minute." Jack said to me.

They moved to the other end of the long table.

"Do you know what they're talking about?" I asked Bootstrap.

"Aye, I think I do." He said pulling something out of his pocket. "You ever hear of the treasure of Cortez?" He showed me a gold coin emblazoned with a skull.

"No." I said running my finger over the coin.

"Well you see a few years past I was in this town I can't even remember the name now, but anyway this fisherman comes running through the place and runs into me. He was mumbling something about a curse then he pushed two coins like this into my hands and says that he doesn't want anything to do with the treasure of Cortez. Then he just takes off."

"Strange. What happened to the other one?" I asked.

"Oh that one I sent to Will. Let him know I'm still living an all. Anyway I showed Jack the coin and told him what happened and ever since we've been searching for any information about this so called treasure of Cortez and now Jack thinks he's found the location. This treasure is supposed to have thousands of gold coins like this."

"Wow!" I whispered. "Why is Jack talking to Barbossa then when it was you who first learned about it?"

"Barbossa's the first mate." He said simply, "That's how it is."

We were silent for a moment. Then Jack came back. Barbossa apparently had left.

"Well I have the bearings and I'm going to tell them to Barbossa tonight somewhere less crowded. To many people to overhear in this place." Jack said.

"Jack are you sure about this? I've never liked that Barbossa character." Bootstrap said firmly.

"I know that Bill, but I trust him he's a good pirate." Jack said.

"Just because he's a pirate doesn't mean he's a good man Jack." Bootstrap said getting up to leave. "I'll talk to ye later Sage." He said to me then he left.

"Well what's in his pants?" Jack asked sarcastically.

I just looked at him and didn't say anything. Finally Jack asked,

"Do you know of the treasure of Cortez?"

"Aye, Bootstrap told me of it."

"It'll be splendid Sage, think of all we can buy with all that gold." He said putting his arm around me.

"Aye." I said half-heartedly I still felt bad about Bootstrap leaving. Then I thought about the coin he had shown me and I pictured a huge pile of them gleaming and I got excited. Maybe I was more of a pirate than I thought.

"Well my Sage we should be returning to the Pearl." Jack said rising from his seat. "Barbossa informed me that the others got all the supplies so we can just head back."

I drank the last of my ale then followed Jack to the door. The stars were out, but the streets were still full of people, another similarity to Tortuga. Jack put an arm around me as he led the way back into the forest. We passed the waterfall again it was beautiful in the quiet, dark night, but we just moved on. When we arrived at the rocky beach I went to push the boat back into the water, but Jack stopped me. I turned around to face him. He put his arms around me and pulled me to him.

"I'm glad that you're here, Sage." He said quietly.

"So am I Jack." I said hugging him back, "So am I."

We stood there for a few seconds more, then Jack let go of me and went to push the boat into the water. I stood still relishing the moment.

"Sage are ye coming?" Jack called.

"Of course I'm coming." I said rushing to the boat and jumping in.

All the way back to the ship we were quiet. Once our boat was pulled out of the water and up to the ship Jack turned to me and said,

"I have to dine with Barbossa. You know why. Go back to my cabin and I'll have your food delivered to ye." Then after a small wink he walked off.

I quickly headed to his cabin avoiding everyone. Once there I lit the lantern and sat down at the table. _Why does he show so much affection when we are alone and hide it when we are around the crew? _This question had been bugging me ever since our swim earlier that day. Just then there was the familiar light knock on the door and Bootstrap entered carrying another tray and he set it before me.

"Jack is with Barbossa?" He asked clearly upset.

"Aye." I said sadly. "I don't like Barbossa either there's just something about him that I don't trust, something threatening."

"Exactly how I feel." Bootstrap said grimly. He then turned to go.

"Bootstrap, can't you stay? I'd like to talk some more."

"I'm afraid not Sage I've issues to attend to." He smiled feebly. "I'll take you up the offer another time."

"Alright." I said with a weak smile.

He left quietly shutting the door behind him. I looked at the meal before me. I had an uneasy feeling in my stomach and didn't feel much like eating, but I knew I should. The meal itself was basically the same as the one I had the day before ale, bread, cheese, dried meat, and an apple. I ate slowly. I suddenly remembered the dream. _Does Barbossa have something to do with harming Jack and Bootstrap? He seems the most likely. What can I do about anything? _These were more questions dying to be answered, but couldn't be answered. I ate so slowly that I had just finished when Jack came in. He looked happy, but as I have said it's hard to tell with him.

"I shared the bearings and we set sail tomorrow." He said happily. "I feel like dancing now."

"You'll have to dance with yerself." I said yawning. "I'm to tired."

"That's not much of an excuse considering last time I carried you." He said grinning. "But if you're tired then we don't have to. I'm a bit sleepy myself."

He went and stood next to the bed taking off his sword and pistol again. He set his hat on the table then he sat down on the bed to take off his boots. I walked over and sat beside him and slipped my boots off as well. Jack collapsed into his spot then he opened his arms in welcome to me. I settled myself into them feeling comforted and secure at once.

"This is nice." He said in my ear and I silently agreed with him.

In minutes Jack was asleep leaving me with no distraction from the nagging questions in my head. I was awake long after Jack had fallen asleep. I simply could not sleep with my head filled with thoughts and questions.

I don't know when I finally fell asleep, but Jack woke me up and told me that he was getting up, but I should keep sleeping. He leaned down and gently kissed me then he left. I closed my eyes waiting for sleep to come. I heard some movements outside. Men running and yelling and it sounded as though there was a struggle between two men. I heard the door open and I thought it was Jack until a rough hand was pressed over my mouth. I opened my eyes and saw a very tall, very scary, completely bald, black man standing over me.

"Get up!" He said loudly.

I quickly obeyed. He grabbed my arms and pushed me through the door and out on to the deck. The scene I saw was a nightmare come to life. Jack's hands were bound and several large pirates near the edge of the ship had a hold of him and he looked… scared? The pirate gripping me pushed me toward the edge as well and then I saw it. The thing you hear of in pirate stories, the thing many feared. It was…the plank.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- I know another cliffhanger, but this makes it more interesting. I hope you all liked it let me know. Tune in next time and until then…Arr, swash, swash, buckle, buckle!


	10. I Saved Him, I Think

Thank you all of my wonderful reviewers! You guys really make me want to keep going!

**Hermione at Heart:** Thanks! I'm glad I could make you laugh!

**Jinxeh:** This might not be how you wanted it, but I hope you like it. Geoffrey Rush does play a lot of bad guys; he's the bad guy in one of my favorite movies, Ned Kelly, too.

**Dugadugabowbow:** I'm so glad that you like it!

**Toxic-Beetle:** I'm glad that you liked the last chapter. Guess what, Jack and Sage won't be alone on the island! That must be quite the person you know if they remind you of Barbossa, lol!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**I Saved Him, I Think**

A soon as I saw the plank I began to panic, but I tried not to show it on the outside. I had learned to keep my feelings on the inside when I was young, but maybe it would come in handy now as well.

"Jack…." I began, but I was cut short when the black pirate struck me in the side of the face with the back of his hand.

"Leave the lass out a this." Jack said.

"You can shut up too." It was that cold, raspy voice again behind me.

I turned and saw Barbossa standing there looking smug.

"Barbossa this isn't right." I turned further to see Bootstrap standing a few paces away.

"I knew this wouldn't sit right with ye," Barbossa said sneering at him, "that's why we didn't tell ye ahead of time. I knew that you'd try to warn Jack and this wench of his." He said gesturing at me, and then he walked in Jack's direction. "Thanks to you I now have my own ship, the bearings to the treasure and me own loyal crew."

Jack glared at him and struggled against the pirates holding him, but he said nothing.

Barbossa continued, "We've been having little meetings and we have decided that you are not a suitable captain, certainly not for the Black Pearl and certainly not for us. So now we're going ta get rid of ye, we've no use for ye. I don't think we ever have."

Barbossa words against Jack angered me more than anything else. I struggled harder against the pirates grip. When I realized that I simply could not break away from him I decided to use my words.

"What of me mutinous scum?" I hollered at him.

He turned quickly and moved over so he was inches from my face. His putrid breath made me want to gag, but I held my determined expression.

"I haven't decided what ta do with ye. It might be nice to have some entertainment along, but ye seem to be more trouble than yer worth. On the other hand Jack appears to have some attachment to ye and it might be better if ye stayed with us." He looked over at Jack.

"I know nothing of what you speak of." Jack said defiantly, "I've no attachment to the girl other than amusement at night." Then he grinned.

My heart dropped when he said this. I stared at him searching his face for any sign that he didn't mean what he'd said. I held back hot tears.

"Barbossa this is wrong." Bootstrap said loudly everyone turned their attention to him, but I kept my eyes on Jack. He looked back at me, and then he looked up at the men still holding him then over at Barbossa. When he saw they weren't looking he winked and me and gave a slight smile.

I was so relieved. I should have known that Jack was just saying those things to protect me, but he looked as though he spoke the very truth. _How could he master his emotions so well? I thought I had mine under control, but Jack, I had nothing over him. _Then suddenly it hit me, the dream, this was what Will was trying to warn me about. If only I'd told Jack or even Bootstrap then maybe we wouldn't be in this mess. How could I possibly save them? There was no way. I was so deep into my thoughts that I didn't realize that Barbossa was talking to me until he slapped me across the face.

"I said missy, what would you have me do with ye to the ocean with Jack or on the Pearl with us?"

I knew that Barbossa would turn anything that I said around so I used it to my advantage.

"I don't wish to spend any more of my life with that despicable man." I said coldly looking at Jack. I hoped that I was as convincing as he had been. "Don't make me walk the plank please don't make me do it." I pleaded even whipping up a few fake tears.

"Release her." Barbossa said to the pirate grasping me.

I fell to my knees as though I was really begging for salvation. I glanced over at Jack, he was blurry through my tears, but I think I saw him holding back a grin.

"Don't worry young lass," Barbossa said pulling me to my feet.

For a moment I thought my scheme had failed.

"I'm sure the ocean isn't that deep." He finished.

The crew laughed evilly.

"And look yonder there's a wee island out there, that is if ye can swim." Barbossa laughed manically.

The pirates all moved in pushing me to the plank along with Jack.

"Well now as custom Jack we will leave with you a pistol with one shot and maybe for the lady we could leave a sword." Barbossa said showing off his disturbing teeth.

A sword was brought forth and someone stuck it through my belt. The same was done with Jack's pistol only it was not given to him. Jack was shoved out onto the plank he looked down at the water and said,

"Don't you think we could talk this over a bit more?"

"NO!" Barbossa yelled as he threw the pistol into the water.

Jack did a perfect dive into the water after it. I almost felt like laughing, until they pushed me forward. I knew I could swim, but I didn't know if I could swim that far out to the island and I'd never swum in any water that deep before.

"Stop this Barbossa!" Bootstrap yelled stepping forward and grabbing my arm.

Will's words came back to me "Save my father!" So I did the only thing I could think of. I grabbed on to Bootstraps arms and propelled myself off the deck, using my body weight to drag Bootstrap down with me.

Down, down, down we sank till I thought we would never emerge. Then I pulled myself back together and kicked my legs as hard as I could towards the surface. When I broke the surface I looked about frantically looking for Bootstrap or Jack. I saw Bootstrap a little distance from me and I made my way to him. I could hear angry shouts from the ship above.

"What was that?" Bootstrap said panting.

"I'll explain later. Where's Jack?" I asked.

"Probably on his way to the island."

There was a splash then a gasping breath, "Do you think I would leave ye here by yer selves?" Jack gasped.

I swam to him and hugged him.

"There will be plenty of time fer that later, lets just get away from here." Jack said quietly.

And with that we swam for our lives toward the island in the distance.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- I hope that this was good, let me know! Until next time, Arr, swash, swash, buckle, buckle!


	11. The Island of Regrets

**Hello to my bloody awesome reviewers! Lol!**

**BloodyBloomBabies: **I will keep writing, of that I am sure and yeah that quote is awesome!

**firehottie**: Thanks, my newest reviewer!

**Jinxeh: **You are the first one to figure out where the quote came from! Good job! Lol

**DugaDugabowbow: **Thank you so, so, so much! I'm glad that you liked that chapter so well.

**Hermione at Heart: **I'm so happy that you liked it!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**The Island of Regret**

The island had appeared very far away, but it seemed like we were staggering ashore in no time. I let myself drop into the warm soft sand. Bootstrap dropped a few feet away from me. We were both panting, but Jack stood still in the water watching his ship sail off into the distance with his pride. He stood there until it was a speck on the horizon. Once I had caught my breath I rose and walked to Jack's side and put my arm around him. He pulled me closer.

"I'm sorry." I murmured.

"I don't think there's anything anyone could have done." He murmured back.

A twinge of guilt hit me. _What if I could have done something? What if I could have prevented this? If only I had told Jack…If only._

Jack sighed and then he turned around and walked up the beach. I walked with him and I could feel him leaning on me for support. He sat down next to Bootstrap and I sat next to him. He stared blankly out to sea. Bootstrap and I exchanged a worried glance.

"I should have listened to ye mate." Jack said. He didn't turn away, but I knew he was talking to Bootstrap.

"Jack it doesn't matter. You couldn't have guessed. Barbossa always put on an act around you he's different from the Barbossa you thought you knew." Bootstrap said putting a hand on Jack's shoulder.

"I knew I should've had you as me first mate." Jack said turning in Bootstrap's direction.

"Even so, I don't think that could have prevented this from happening Jack, I think Barbossa has been plotting this ever since he joined the crew." Bootstrap said. "No one could have stopped this from happening."

"I hope so." I said quietly.

"What d'you mean?" Jack said turning sharply.

"I think I might have been able to prevent this." I said slowly.

"How could you have managed that?"

"I had that dream. The dream that you woke me from. Will was there and he kept telling me that you and Bootstrap were in danger and that I hade to save you and that "they" were going to do something to the both of you. He made it very clear that I must save you. I should have been able to put it together. I should have known that Barbossa was trouble when I first saw him; I had the worst feeling about him from the beginning. Actually I got a bad feeling from the crew, too. I only felt safe when I was with both of you. I should have figured it out, but I have failed you, you and Will." I said with bitter tears coming to my eyes.

Jack and Bootstrap were silent and their silence scared me._ Did they believe me?_ _Were they angry with me?_

I felt Jack's arm around me again. "Oh Sage, don't blame yer self. If it's anyone's fault it's mine for trusting that mutineer. Who knows if I would have believed you anyway?"

I still felt the crushing guilt. I put my arms around Jack and leaned on his shoulder. I let a few small tears escape from my eyes. Jack noticed and wiped them away.

"Will was the one in yer dream who told ye of this?" Bootstrap asked after a bit.

"Yes I'm sure of it, he looked almost exactly like you. He was very worried about the situation." I said.

Bootstrap smiled grimly. "I don't know if I would have believed ye either, but now I do."

We were all quiet then. The only sound was the roaring of the waves after quite some time Bootstrap got up and brushed the excess sand off himself,

"I guess I'm going to go have a look around, see what this place is like."

I wondered if he wanted to leave Jack and me alone or if he really wanted to explore.

"Luv you were brilliant, you know. You knew just how to outsmart old Barbossa." Jack said grinning slightly.

"I learned it from you. You were so convincing when you said that stuff about me that I believed it for a few seconds." I said looking up at him.

"You know better than that. You see that's why I never showed any feelings for ye when we were around the crew. I didn't want them to know of my weakness for you and I didn't want them to use you against me."

I sat up strait and stared at him. I finally understood and it felt great. He cared for me that much. I felt so amazing that I leaned forward and kissed him, hard and long. Then I kissed him again and again. After some more of that, I pulled away.

Jack was grinning broadly, "I could really get used to this. We should get stranded on an island in the middle of nowhere more often."

I grinned back. Jack leaned back in the sand. I lay down next to him, resting my head on his chest and wrapping my arms around him and he did the same.

"What are we going to do?" I asked quietly, surprised at how scared I sounded.

"I really don't know, but don't you worry yer pretty little head. We'll figure something out."

I felt very safe and the silence was now comforting. I soon fell asleep.

I woke up sometime later. The sun was high in the sky. Then I realized that Jack wasn't there. I got up slowly and started walking up the beach. I found a trail of footprints in the sand and followed them.

"Jack?" I called as I walked in to the jungle-like forest, "Bootstrap?"

I looked up at the trees and kept walking, that is until I stepped off the sand and fell into a large, dark hole and landed on some more sand. I looked up and saw Jack standing over me; his arms were filled with bottles. He freed one had and pulled me up.

"Look what I found!" He said joyfully, "Rum!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ I get so excited when I keep getting the reviews so please keep 'em coming. I appreciate them so much! I also wanted to ask a favor of all of you. My friend aka BloodyBloomBabies has started a new PotC story, but so far I'm the only one who has reviewed it. So if you have the time please read it, it's titled _I think I Love Him._ I think it's really good so if you can, read it and tell her what you think. Thanks a bunch!

Arr, swash, swash, buckle, buckle!


	12. A Little Island Fun

You guys are awesome!

**DugaDugabowbow: **Thank you, thank you, thank you! Lol!

**Hermione at Heart:** I'll try to always update as soon as possible if you keep reading! I'm glad that you like it so well.

**BloodyBloomBabies: **Yer welcome, I know you'd do the same for me…. I think. Lol!

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Island Fun**

Once Jack had discovered the rum, we preceded to the beach carrying several bottles each. Jack sat down in the sand and arranged the bottles in the order that he would drink them and then he began drinking the first bottle. I sat beside him,

"Jack where do you think these came from?" I asked.

"This island must be used as a cache by the Rum Runners and that is how we will get off this island." He said gleefully. "They should be back here in a week at the most, so now all we have to do is wait and we might as well drink while we're at it."

Just then Bootstrap came walking down the beach towards us.

"Did you find anything useful?" I asked him.

"Well I think I found some banana trees, so we have some food, but I didn't really find anything else that could help us. Is that rum?" He asked picking up one of the bottles from the sand.

"Aye mate, I found a whole storage hole full of it. Now I can drink the Black Pearl away." Jack said.

"Alright then. I'm going to build a fire, it'll be getting dark soon and it could be used as a signal." Bootstrap said walking towards the trees to look for wood.

I sat there for sometime watching Jack drink his rum.

"Luv why don't you have some, I guarantee that it'll wash all yer problems away." He said pushing a bottle into my hands.

"Why not." I said at last, pulling the stopper from the bottle and tipping it up.

The rum did as Jack said. As soon as I had drank some my troubles slowly began to leave and my emotions became numb. I watched Bootstrap set up the fire and once he got it going it was very large. When he was done he came and sat next to us and started drinking a bottle of rum.

None of us said a word. We simply sat there in the sand and drank rum and watched the fire. After I'd finished my bottle I reached to get another. I looked around and Jack had three empty bottles by his side and he had just started his fourth.

"Jack, are you going to be all right?" I asked.

"O'course I am Luv. I have drunk much more than this before and I'm perfectly fine." Jack said slurring his words. "You go ahead and have another, it can't hurt ye."

I grabbed another bottle and began to drink it. I drank that one faster than the first and I grabbed for another. Jack started to hum then he began to sing. I couldn't understand the first part, but it sounded like, "Drink up me hardies yo ho, yo ho, yo ho a pirates life for me." Then he continued to say something about really bad eggs.

I started to giggle; the rum had gotten to my head.

"Jack sing it again." I said. Then I stood up rather unsteadily and I danced around the fire.

Jack soon joined me. We held hands and danced around like complete fools; Jack sang all the while and once I had learned the song, I sang it too. Bootstrap was rolling in the sand laughing uncontrollably. We got to the part in the song that goes, "And really bad eggs!" Which is Jacks favorite part so he shouted it and then he grabbed my hand that wasn't holding a rum bottle with his free hand and he twirled us in circle again, and again, until it was too much for him and he fell and pulled me with him.

"I'm sorry about your ship." I said leaning on him.

"No worries, Luv, we'll get 'er back and then we can leave Barbossa on an island alone with absolutely no rum!"

"Here, here!" Bootstrap said raising his bottle to that.

"To revenge." I said raising my bottle.

"No Luv, to the Black Pearl." Jack said raising his bottle and hitting it against mine.

"To the Black Pearl!" Bootstrap and I said in unison. Then we all tipped our bottles back and took a swig.

We were quiet, then Jack started to chuckle.

"Hey Bootstrap!" he called.

"Aye?" Bootstrap answered.

"Guess who kissed me today?" Jack said grinning mischievously.

"Well I know it wasn't me and I don't think Barbossa would a kissed you, so I'm gonna say Sage."

"That's right! She gave my a big ol' smooch."

"That must mean she likes ye mate." Bootstrap said grinning at me.

"I don't know about that, I think she should kiss me again so I can be sure." Jack said with a wink at Bootstrap. Then he turned to me and gave me what I think was supposed to be an innocent smile.

"Maybe I don't want ta kiss you." I said turning my back to him, even though I really did want to.

"How can I be sure if ye like me if you don't show me." Jack said sticking his lip out like a small child.

"Do you want proof? Then I'll give you proof." I said as I pounced on him and gave him a big sloppy kiss.

We continued to kiss for quite some time, actually I don't remember stopping. I woke up the next morning and found myself lying on top of Jack. I rolled off him and clutched the sides of my head; I had a throbbing headache. Jack stirred and he felt his chest looking for me. When he finally figured out that I was no longer on top of him, he opened his eyes squinting in the bright sunlight.

"What did we do last night?" I asked him with genuine confusion.

He sat up and look around, "Apparently we had a fire," he said as he saw the pile of burnt wood and ashes, "and we drank rum, I remember the rum. Everything else is fuzzy."

"I can tell ye what we did last night," Bootstrap said as he walked to us from somewhere in the trees, "I built the fire and had some rum, while you two had several bottles of rum, then you danced around the fire and sang and after that you made out for a while until you finally passed out and that is how you ended up sleeping on each other."

"I can't remember any of that." I said.

"I wish I could remember that." Jack said grinning at me.

"It'll most likely come back to ye later." Bootstrap said to him and I saw him wink.

"I need to get out of this sun, it's giving me the worst bloody headache." I said standing shakily.

"Let's go into the trees it's well shaded in there and a lot cooler." Bootstrap said.

Jack got up and followed me to the shade. I found a good spot under a tree and positioned myself there. My headache began to recede. Jack sat down next to me.

"Don't you have a headache?" I asked him.

"No Luv I became immune to those a long time ago. You haven't drunk that much before, that's why it's hitting you so hard. You'll get used to it, eventually."

"Or maybe I should just never drink again." I said irritably.

"That would work too, but I think it's more fun the other way."

I glared at him.

"Or you can just do what you want." He said scooting away from me. "I think I might go see what Bootstrap is up to, will you be all right?"

"Aye, I'll come find you when I'm feeling a little better." I said.

He got up, "Kiss good-bye?" He asked me sarcastically.

I narrowed my eyes.

"No?" He asked, "Ok I'll just leave you alone for a bit." He walked away quickly; I think he was afraid of what I would do next.

I leaned back against the tree and closed my eyes, waiting for my misery to subside.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well I hope ye enjoyed that one. I had another snow day today so I got some more time to write, anyway let me know what you think.

Arr, swash, swash, buckle, buckle!!!


	13. Memory Restored

**DugaDugabowbow: **I would welcome some hot weather it's absolutely freezin' here. Where do you live that it's so hot?

**Jinxeh: **I love saying that quote too! I wish our school had ski club that would be awesome! After school I'm a boys basketball manager which is entertaining shall we say (Wink Wink!) so I guess that makes up for it.

**BloodyBloomBabies: **I'm gonna try to work that phone number in that'll be a hoot! Lol!

**Angelsmile06: **I'm sorry to hear that you were sick, but I'm glad you're better now! I live in northern Iowa in a small town and we get a lot of snow!

**Hermione at Heart: **Thanks for reviewing anyway. I love to here from you!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Memory Restored**

I don't know how long I sat under that tree, but it was a long time. My headache was mostly gone there was just an occasional throb in my temples. I was just about to go find Jack and Bootstrap when the events of the night before started to come clear in my mind. I remembered sitting by the fire and drinking, drinking a lot and Jack had been drinking a lot as well. That was all that came to me then, I wanted to remember more, I wanted to know what exactly I had done with Jack. I had the worst feeling that we had done more than just made out as Bootstrap had said. I desperately wracked my brain, but all that did was bring my headache back.

"Perfect," I muttered angrily to myself, "just perfect!"

I thought about just staying under my tree, but I figured that I would probably just end up getting bored, so I decided to explore a little. I wasn't going to look for Jack and Bootstrap just yet, I didn't want to ruin their day by being crabby, I would wait until my headache went away again. I walked along the edge of the trees, so I could stay out of the sun, but still be able to see the ocean. I walked for a few minutes when I noticed a small inlet surrounded by rocks. A swim seemed really tempting at the moment, but I didn't want Jack or Bootstrap to come upon me. I thought about it for second, the water was so inviting and I gave in. I figured I could swim behind a rock if I had to.

I shed my clothes and slipped into the cool water. It was so refreshing; my headache even eased a bit. The water was so clear that I could see the sand and pebbles at the bottom of the neck deep water. I dove under and let myself sink. Beneath the surface it was very tranquil and I wished that I wouldn't have to go up for a breath. Eventually I pushed off the bottom and took my breath once I had surfaced. I swam around for a while after that. Then I realized that my headache that had been tormenting me all day had ceased and I nearly screamed with joy. It was getting late in the afternoon and I knew that they would be wondering where I was, so I reluctantly climbed out of the water and sat on one of the rocks. I dried quickly in the sun, so I headed for my clothes and put them on. Once that was done I went in search of the men.

As I walked, my mind revealed more of the previous night to me. I could remember Jack singing and slowly the dancing around the fire came to me. Then the memory I had been waiting for yet dreading appeared. I recalled jumping on Jack and kissing him generously and he definitely kissed me back. _Maybe that was all that it was, just plain drunken making-out. I hope so. _I really hoped that no more memories would be remembered by me anyway. I was perfectly fine with knowing what I knew.

When I finally found the two of them, they were in the process of retrieving some bananas from a tree. They were trying to do this by having Bootstrap stand on Jack's shoulders and trying to grab them. When I spotted them I hid behind a tree to watch with great amusement.

"If I knew ye were going to be so heavy I would have climbed the tree myself." Jack said grunting.

"In your stupor you would have gotten to the top and then have fallen off and landed on yer face." Bootstrap grunted back. "This would be easier if you stood still."

"Could I be of some assistance?" I asked coming from my hiding place.

They both jumped.

"Are you better at picking bananas than this one here?" Jack asked rolling his eyes up at Bootstrap.

"I might be." I said strolling over.

"Good, you'll be lighter than him too." Jack said nearly letting Bootstrap fall to the ground. "I'll give you a boost."

"Not needed." I said as I climbed up the tree. I pulled a bunch of them off and I dropped them to Jack and Bootstrap who were waiting below with their arms held wide either waiting to catch the bananas or me. Then I crawled to a low hanging branch and swung down.

"I could'a done that." Jack said impishly.

"How're ye feeling?" Bootstrap asked as we walked back to the beach with the bananas.

"Much better." I replied.

"Why is yer hair wet?" Jack asked eyeing me.

"I went fer a swim." I answered simply.

"Sorry I missed that." Jack said clearly disappointed.

I punched him for that one.

"You weren't this mean last night." Jack said with his mischievous grin.

"So you recovered your memory as well?" I asked.

"Indeed I have." He said still grinning. "Well for the most part. What do you say to doing that again tonight?" He asked eagerly.

"We'll see." I said grinning back at him.

"Could you not do it in front of me this time? I've seen enough of the two of you swapping spit to last me a lifetime." Bootstrap said making a face.

The three of a laughed like crazy the rest of the way down the beach.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

What do ye think, please let me know? Until next time,

Arr, swash, swash, buckle, buckle!!!


	14. Arguments and a Coconut

Thanks!

**One Night Only: **It's good to meet a fellow obsessor, lol! Yay, another reviewer who knows where the quote came from!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Arguments and a Coconut**

Once we had finished eating our bananas Jack and Bootstrap sprawled in the sand and began to sunbathe.

"What are you two doing?" I asked looking down at them.

"We worked hard and now we need our rest. We didn't have a day of luxury like yourself, swimming and dosing under a tree." Jack said sarcastically.

"You call that pathetic attempt to retrieve bananas from a tree hard work? And yer calling the hell I went through this morning luxury?" I fumed.

"I'm sorry I didn't realize you were still cranky." Jack said informatively.

"Well I'm sorry too, maybe I should just leave you to sunbathe and I'll go get rid of my crankiness!" I yelled back as I stormed away up the beach. I then retraced my steps to back to the little inlet. I sat on one of the rocks and stared at the ocean.

Gradually my anger was carried away on the gentle ocean breeze. I thought back on how we had laughed earlier that day and I felt a little guilt for ending that fun even though Jack was the one who started the argument. _I think he's the one who's cranky! _

I didn't want to go right back to the beach, I was not going to be the first to apologize either! My temper soared again. I closed my eyes and let the serenity overwhelm me. All I heard was the gentle waves and the wind in the trees and all I felt was the ocean mist on my face. This calmed me very quickly. _Don't even think about it anymore, _I told myself, _don't let it bother you._ I decided to walk around the island a bit, see what else there was. I halfheartedly left my spot and walked through the trees. I had to admit everything pretty much looked the same. I came upon a strange looking tree then I realized what it was, a coconut tree! I had loved eating the soft inside when I was a child I had often shared one with Will. I just had to get some, so I quickly scaled the tree. I was having trouble trying to figure out how to pull some down with out losing my grip. I wrapped my legs around the skinny tree and I wrapped one of my arms around it too. Once braced against the tree, I reached out with my free hand to pull one down when I heard someone calling my name.

"Sage? I'm sorry. Where the hell are you? I want ta talk."

"Must be Jack." I muttered. "I didn't expect him to come apologizing so soon."

"Where are you?" He yelled again.

I was about to answer when he emerged from the foliage and ended up under the tree.

"Oh there ye are. I thought something might 'a happened to ye."

"No I'm fine, just getting some coconuts."

"I can see that," he said giving me a funny look, "How come you never hug me with as much energy as yer hugging that tree." He finished grinning.

I just rolled my eyes and continued what I was doing. I got one loose, but I started to slide down so I dropped it.

"Look out below." I called, but it was too late. Jack looked up just as the coconut hit him squarely in the forehead and he fell over out cold.

"Dammit!" I cursed as I slid back down the tree. I knelt by his side and lifted his head. "Jack?" I said quietly shaking him, "Jack? Jack!" I shouted the last one.

He stirred then opened his eyes, which were crossed. "I did not deserve that." He said pointing an unsteady finger at me, "I said sorry." His words were slurred like he had been drinking.

"I know Jack, I know. It was an accident, I didn't mean to hit you." I said pulling him into a sitting position.

"Sure you didn't." He said as he began to topple over.

I grabbed him and sat him back up.

"Are you going ta be alright?" I asked.

"Sure I am, once the world stops spinning."

"Can you stand up?"

"Let's see." He said as he jumped up and then began to fall sideways.

I grabbed him again and placed one of his arms over my shoulders, so I could help him back to the beach. We slowly made our way.

"Bloody hell!" I grunted under his weight. "You don't need to put all your weight on me."

"Actually I do and I think you deserve it for thumping me in the head with that coconut." He said grinning.

"It was an accident! I'm sorry!"

"I made you apologize." He said stupidly, "Ha!"

"Aye! You've made me apologize, are ye satisfied?"

"Yes, yes I am."

We had reached the beach, but now we had to make our way back to where Bootstrap was.

"You know yer awful cute when yer mad." Jack said chuckling.

"Well that's good to know." I said with exasperation.

Once we got closer, Bootstrap noticed the two of us and he came running to help.

"What, happened?" He said panting.

"She bonked me on the head with a bloody coconut!" Jack said pointing a finger at me.

"For the last time, it was an accident!" I yelled at him.

Jack was grinning at me, "Isn't she cute when she's angry?" He asked Bootstrap.

Bootstrap didn't answer, which was a good idea. He took Jack's other arm and placed it over his shoulders and together we hauled Jack back down to the spot near the site of the fire.

After we had gotten there, Bootstrap let go of Jack and I tried to as well, but Jack held fast to me and pulled me down in the sand on top of him.

"Jack!" I exclaimed, trying to escape his grasp.

"Oh you don't want to kiss me now?" He said playfully.

"No I don't!" I said breaking away from him and standing up.

"Fine then!" He said crossing his arms and pouting.

Bootstrap and I took a few steps away from him.

"So what happened?" He asked.

"Well, I was in a tree trying to get a coconut when Jack came along. Then I lost my grip and dropped it. With his slow reaction time he had no chance and it hit him straight in the forehead, knocking him out."

"I see." Said Bootstrap, "He should be fine, eventually. Listen it's getting dark and I'm going to build another fire. Could you go get a few more bottles of rum, I know Jack is always up for a drink and I know I need one."

"Aye, I could use one too, just not as much as last night."

I found my way back to the hole, then climbed down the ladder and grabbed several bottles. After that I leisurely made my way back to the beach. I could see the light from the fire shining through the trees. When I got back, Bootstrap was sitting next to Jack and they were laughing about something. Jack saw what I was holding and nearly squealed with joy. I gave him the biggest bottle and he quickly removed the stopper and started to guzzle it down. I gave another bottle to Bootstrap and then I sat down across from them, with my back to the fire. I picked up a bottle of rum and slowly began to drink it; it would be the only one I would let myself have.

We sat in silence for quite sometime, the only sound that could be heard was the crackling of the fire.

"Isn't this great?" Jack said after his second bottle. "We're sitting here all together and happy-like."

"Aye it's nice." I said softly.

"Aye." Was Bootstrap's remark.

It was quiet once more. Bootstrap was about to grab some more rum, but Jack had just started to drink the last bottle.

"I guess I'm just going to sleep then." He said to me because Jack seemed to be off in dreamland. "You two don't need a chaperone, do you?" He asked mischievously.

"No, I don't think we will. Thanks for the offer." I said sarcastically.

"Alright then." He said as he moved some distance from the fire, and then settled into the sand.

"Finally, I thought he'd never leave." Jack said sighing. "I'm sorry, I really am, for everything."

"I'm sorry too, I'm sorry for being cranky, I'm sorry for yelling at you, and I'm sorry for hitting you with that coconut." I said sincerely, the rum had definitely relaxed me.

"I thought we agreed that that was an accident." He grinned.

I smiled and rolled my eyes.

"Come and sit by me Luv." He said patting the sand next to him. I almost laughed at how slurred and slow his words were.

When I sat down he put his head on my shoulder. "Let's not fight again." He said.

"Ok, but I thought I was cute when I was angry." I said playfully.

"Oh, you are!" He said sitting up and looking at me, "But I think I'd like it better when you were angry at someone else."

I laughed. Jack kept staring at me, his eyes moved back and forth like he was reading me.

"You wanna kiss me now?" He grinned.

"Oh I don't know." I said pretending that it was a hard decision.

"You know you do." He said getting in my face.

"Maybe." I said biting my lip.

He acted like he was going to give up, then he lunged at me and planted a wet, sloppy kiss on my mouth.

"Maybe I don't want to, after that." I said wiping my mouth.

"Fine." He said with annoyance.

"Or maybe I do." I said as I kissed him back.

His mustache tickled my lips. He pulled me closer as we kissed some more. Then suddenly he stopped, gave me a funny look and fell over, passed out.

"Bloody rum!" I said angrily. Then I snuggled down in the sand next to Jack and eventually went to sleep.

I woke up the next morning and sat up and for a moment I thought I was dreaming. There was a ship sailing towards the island.

"Jack! Bootstrap! We're saved!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

So how as it? I can't wait to hear what you have to say. Thanks to **Jinxeh** who read my friend's story she really appreciates it, as do I. Well until next time,

Arr, swash, swash, buckle, buckle!!!


	15. The Rum Runners

Hello people, lol! Well I just got done watching the Golden Globes. I have to say Mr. Depp was looking pretty good wink wink It sucks that he didn't win for best actor, he should have. Oh and Orli was lookin' good too, when he presented that movie or whatever. Anyway I'm a little hyped up after seeing some of my fave actors, so I'm gonna type a bit. Thanks to,

**Angelsmile06:** Thank ya thank ya! It was cold down here too, but we still had school as well. Mutters something about the stupid school board

**BloodyBloomBabies: **Ooo, the Secret Window is awesome, but why aren't you watching the Golden Globes? You missed Orli! Sighs Oh well, you can see him some other time.

**Jinxeh: **It was great fun writing the banana scene, lol!

* * *

**The Rum Runners**

"Jack!" I shouted again in his face, but he was in a deep drunken slumber. I gave up and moved on to Bootstrap. "Bootstrap!" I yelled as I knelt down and began shaking him.

"What? What's going on? What did Jack do now?" He asked in a rather confused fashion as he sat up.

"Look!" I said pointing to the ship.

"Blimey!" He exclaimed, "We've got to wake Jack."

"Is that possible?" I asked earnestly.

"Only if you know how ta do it?" He said winking.

He walked up to Jack and I followed him in puzzlement.

Bootstrap got up in Jack's face and yelled, "Whoa!" as he poked him in the chest.

Jack jumped awake, "Wha'…what's going on?"

"Jack we're saved!" I said happily.

"What now?" He said wrinkling his forehead.

"Look at that!" I said as I took his chin and pointed his face in the direction of the ship.

"Aw, we have to leave already?" He said in a very childish manner.

"You honestly want to stay?" Bootstrap asked.

"Well sure, we got rum, we got bananas," he said counting on his fingers, "I got Sage," he said winking at me, "And…well I guess that's about it."

"Yes those are all nice things, but what about the Pearl? You do remember the Pearl don't you?" Bootstrap asked frantically.

"Pearl…. Pearl?" Jack muttered to himself, "Oh…yes the Pearl we must get her back!" He said hastily rising to his feet. "Now we must get something to trade with them for a passage, they won't let us on fer free."

"Why not? They'd just leave us here?" I asked.

"Aye they would, greedy little buggers the rum runners." Jack replied. "So what do we have?" He asked eyeing Bootstrap and me.

I looked at myself; all I had were my clothes and the sword.

"I'll give them this sword, I don't want it." I said pulling it from my belt.

"I'll give up my dagger." Bootstrap said, pulling it from his boot.

"Good, good. That should do it." Jack said.

"What about you?" Bootstrap asked.

"I'm not giving up any of my stuff." He said gesturing to himself.

"Then what makes you think they'll take you?" I asked.

"If they deny me passage, I'll tell them that I'll just have to drink up all their rum while they're gone." He said grinning.

"That'll work." Bootstrap said, as I nodded in agreement.

I looked up and saw rowboats coming to shore.

"Hello!" Jack shouted to them.

When the first rowboat landed on the beach, a man stepped out and walked to us. I guessed that he was their leader, maybe because he had the largest rum belly.

"What you doing here?" He said with an unidentifiable accent.

"Ship left us." Jack said imitating the man's dialect.

"So you want ride, what you give us?" He said greedily.

I offered the sword and Bootstrap, the dagger. The man grabbed them selfishly.

"What 'bout u?" He asked Jack.

"See that pile of rum bottles?" Jack said pointing to the pile he had made, "I drank that last night, it wouldn't take me long to finish off yer little cellar thingy in the jungle."

The little fat man stared at the pile wide eyed then he turned to his comrades and they had a small conversation in another language then they nodded in agreement.

"Ok you come, if you out drink Tubbers." The man said grinning.

"What's a Tubbers?" Jack asked.

The man pointed and out from the crew emerged a very large man who was wide both ways and I could see why they called him Tubbers.

"Oh hello there Tubby." Jack said foolishly.

"It Tubbers!" Tubbers said angrily as he walked up and loomed over Jack.

"Terribly sorry, uh, Tubbers."

"Gents, go get the rum." Commanded the leader.

The lot of them hurried to get the rum. They returned swiftly each of them carrying a bottle. They then set them in a pile between Jack and Tubbers. Jack sat down and Tubbers followed suit.

"Go!" Shouted the leader of the Rum Runners.

Jack calmly grabbed his first bottle and began to drink it slowly, while Tubbers started to gulp his down quickly.

"Do you think he can win?" I whispered to Bootstrap.

"I have no doubt." Bootstrap said confidently, he's drinking it slow for a reason.

We stood in silence for a long time, just watching the two drink and drink and drink. Tubbers began to slow down; he had drunk his first bottles much too fast. He stopped and I thought he was going to vomit; he let out an enormous belch then fell backwards. Jack didn't stop though, he coolly finished the bottle he was drinking then wiped his mouth.

"Well I guess you guys are given us a lift." He said grinning.

The Rum Runners stood speechless, their mouths hanging open. Bootstrap and I walked over to Jack.

"Could ye help me up?" He said offering his hands to us.

We pulled him up than let go, but he started to fall, so we grabbed him again and put his arms over our shoulders, like we had done the day before.

"Thank ye mates." Jack said looking up at us.

"No problem." I said smiling.

"Let's go, let's go." Said the little man waving us to one of the boats.

We lugged Jack to one of them and sat him between us so we could hold him up. I saw Bootstrap trying desperately not to laugh as we watched several Rum Runners trying to get the still unconscious Tubbers into a boat.

Once we were onboard the leader showed us to a cabin.

"You stay here. I'll come back later, gotta get some rum." He said and then he left.

There was only one bed in the cabin and Bootstrap and I settled Jack there.

"I love you guys." Jack said dazedly, and then he was out.

Bootstrap and I stood over him for a few minutes, smiling. Then we sat down in the only two chairs in the cabin.

"What do we do now?" I asked him.

"I guess all we can do is wait." He answered.

And that's what we did we sat and waited listening to the sounds of Jack's snores.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Well I hope you liked it. It was fun to write. Tune in next time,

Arr, swash, swash, buckle, buckle!


	16. To Tortuga

Thanks for all the superb reviews, I absolutely love hearing from all of you!

**One Night Only:** Yeah I love the Secret Window it's so awesome! I can't believe you've seen Ned Kelly too! I'm so in love with that movie it's good and so sad! Plus I love Orlando and Heath, lol! Glad I could make you laugh!

**Jinxeh:** I know Tubbers is kinda an off the wall name, but I was really hyped up and at the moment it was hilarious to me. Oh it sucks that you didn't get to see the Golden Globes  but I found some good pictures of Johnny and Orli online from it, maybe you will or have find or found some too. Wow that sentence is screwed up, lol! Interesting review you sent BloodyBloomBabies, I know what you mean darn hunky pirate guys, lol! I want one of those mirrors that tell jokes too! Sighs and looks at the regular old mirror on the wall

**tigressinthemist:** I'm glad that you love it!! I have to agree with you Jack is adorable and sneaky!

**DugaDugabowbow: **Oh yeah! I'd swap spit with Jack any day myself! wink wink nudge nudge lol! Anyway, it's so cool that you live in Australia I've always wanted to go there! I'm jealous crosses arms and pouts like Jack in previous chapter Anyhow, it's awesome and Heath Ledger is from there, ooo I'm jealous!

**Hermione at Heart: **Hey! I like to pretend I'm Sage too! wink wink

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**To Tortuga**

I don't know how long we sat there with nothing to do, but listen to Jack's incessant snoring. Finally there was a pounding on the door and the little fat man entered. He threw us each a banana and threw one at Jack, which hit him in the chest, but he didn't move.

"Here, you eat this." He said and he turned to leave again.

"Wait!" I called after him, "Where are we going?"

"We go to Tortuga and you stay there. We get there tomorrow morning. Stay here!" The little man cried then he left.

"Touchy little thing," Bootstrap said, "and he gives us bananas of all things he gives us bananas."

"Tortuga! I can't go back there! I hate that place!" I moaned.

"Oh, right," Bootstrap said, "I forgot that you lived there and all." He said quietly. "If we're to get there by morning, they must be planning on sailing straight through the night, they must really want to be rid of us."

"Us, or him." I said looking at Jack.

"Aye." Bootstrap said with a grin.

"Rum…. too much rum. Coconuts! Watch out!" Jack was talking in his slumber.

Bootstrap and I struggled to hold in our laughter.

"Sage…. I like Sage." He continued.

I could feel my face turning red. _Shut up Jack! _I thought desperately. I looked over at Bootstrap and he was still grinning and then he winked at me.

"Mmm, rum!" Jack said and then he was back to snoring.

"Well that was entertaining." Bootstrap said after a bit.

"Aye." I said smiling. "How late do you reckon it is?"

"I don't know there's no windows in this bloody prison." He said looking around.

"Well, I'm tired. I think I might try to get some sleep." I said leaning back in my chair.

"That sound like a good idea." Bootstrap said doing the same.

I watched the dancing flames in the two lanterns sitting on a small table. In a few minutes Bootstrap was also snoring.

"I guess I won't be going to sleep anytime soon." I whispered.

"In that case you could come over here." Said Jack.

I jumped. I thought that he was asleep. I didn't even notice when he had stopped snoring. I slowly made my way through the gloom to the bed.

"Let's have a good snuggle, just like we used to." He said. I could see his gold teeth glinting in the dim light.

"What about Bootstrap?" I asked looking over at him warily.

"He sleeps like a log. It would be hard to wake him. Have to get really loud." He said grinning.

"Trust me it won't get loud." I said eyeing him. Then I snuggled down next to him. He wrapped his arms around me. I must have felt tense because he asked,

"What's the matter Luv?"

"We're headed for Tortuga." I said grimly.

"Oh, well I won't let that eunuch of a father get to you. If he even tries to lay a hand on you I'll kill him." He said hugging me.

I kissed him.

"What was that for?" He asked when I was finished.

"Just for being you." I said grinning back.

"Well that's the first time I've been kissed for that." He said scratching his head.

"It may not be the last." I said as I snuggled into him again and then soon fell asleep.

I woke up and I assumed it was morning. I looked up at Jack and he was staring at me and smiling.

"What?"

"I was just watching you sleep."

"I can't imagine that was very entertaining." I said.

"Oh it was." He said and then he sat up.

I did too. Bootstrap was still snoozing in the chair.I leaned into Jack's arms and we sat there like that, until there was that familiar pounding on the door again. We jumped up as the little man came in.

"Tortuga, time to go. Hurry, hurry." He said.

Jack walked over to Bootstrap and woke him up in the same fashion Bootstrap had woken Jack by yelling "Whoa!" Bootstrap quickly got to his feet and then he followed us out on deck. This ship was not as handsome as the Black Pearl actually it looked grimy and rough. We were hurried into a rowboat and then let down in the water. Jack rowed us to shore and then we left the boat by the docks. Jack led us around all the busy people and livestock. We were heading towards the town, when a very fat and grubby man ran into Jack.

"Excuse me." Jack said, even though it was not his fault.

The man ignored him and gaped at me, "Sage what are you doing?" He shouted.

"Sage who is this?" Jack asked as he backed up closer to me.

"Jack, this is my father." I said bitterly.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- I really hope you liked it. I'm sorry that last few chapters have been short, but I don't have as much time as I would like, oh well, Arr, swash, swash, buckle, buckle!!!


	17. Jack and My Father

OH!! I love to read your reviews so much. I kinda feel like you guys are my far away friends if that doesn't sound too weird, lol! Anyway on to the personal thanks:

**DugaDugabowbow:** It's awesome to meet another Heath Ledger fan! I know my friends get a little tired with me obsessing over him, lol!

**Sue-AnneSparrow: **Woo hoo!! I love having new reviewers!! I luv it that you Love it! Lol!

**Jinxeh: **Yeah I love all yer reviews! Jack is gonna do somethin' to him, but I'm not sure what yet, oh well!

**Shawna DeMeulenaere: **Thank ya, thank ya very much! Ooo, that sounded like Elvis I hate Elvis! Slaps self repeatedly Ok I'm better now.

**BloodyBloomBabies:** WILLY MILTON!!!!!!! Just had to say that. To you other reviewers, sorry that's an inside joke, just too crazy to explain.

**One Night Only:** Ok, when I said that, I meant that, quote, "I love Orlando and Heath" I do. If it sounded like I meant you I'm sorry, but I meant I as in me myself and I Love Orli and Heath.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Jack and My Father**

"So," Jack said roughly as he looked my father from head to toe, "You're the person I've been hearing about."

"Well it better have been good things." My father said glaring at me.

Once again I was that scared little girl with the violent father. I knew I was safe with Jack and Bootstrap, but just the sight of my father had me shaking.

"Actually what I've heard is nothing good, not one good thing was said about ye." Jack replied.

"Really is that so." My father said taking a step closer, trying to get at me.

I felt Bootstrap grab my arms and pull me further backward.

"I suppose little Sage here told you these bad things. Why is she talking to ye anyway? She shouldn't be messing with the likes of you." My father said spitting the last words.

"Sage told me about you, when I saved her life after you nearly beat her to death!" Jack said, his voice got louder with every word. "She seems to be just fine with the likes of me, she's better off and happier with me than she ever was with you!" Jack stepped closer to him and loomed over him.

My father obviously did not know when to back off.

"Well has she become a whore after all?" My father said grinning cruelly.

I felt hot tears brimming in my eyes, tears of anger, of pure rage. If I had had a sword then I would have run him through with it. Bootstrap pulled my back further still.

Jack pushed my father back, "Never call her that, never. Your daughter has to be one of the finest and strongest people I know and you did not deserve her. She was cursed with a despicable father such as yerself and she has bared that curse far too long." Jack raged.

"Who do you think you are?" My father fumed then he swung a fist at Jack.

Jack easily dodged the blow (of course) and threw a punch back. It hit my father right in the left eye and he fell over.

Jack stood over his unconscious body, "I'm Captain Jack Sparrow, thank you very much." Then he turned to us. Crowds of fishermen were watching us. "We best get out 'a here." Jack took my hand, and then we fled down the nearest alley.

We stopped some distance away. I flung myself against Jack hugging him hard.

"Thank you." I said into his chest. "Thank you so much!"

"Aw Luv, it was the least I could 'a done." He said hugging me back, and then he kissed my forehead. "I have a feeling that this is not over yet."

"Aye yer right, as soon as my father wakes, he'll be looking for us." I said.

"He better watch his mouth or next time he might get killed." He said coldly. "You know that everything I said to him was true, don't you? I wouldn't make those things up." He said looking me in the eyes. "I promise to never let him hurt you again."

"I know." I said hugging him one more time.

"How 'bout we go lighten our spirits and get a drink." Bootstrap said rather awkwardly.

"Now that sounds like a good idea." Jack said then he slipped an arm around me and led the way.

"We probably shouldn't go into any high profile tavern, some of the fishermen might recognize us there and that might be the first place yer father will look." Jack said as he turned down a small lane.

We eventually went into a small tavern. Despite it's isolated location it was full of people. I think I even recognized a few of the familiar whores from when I had lived there. The place was just as rowdy as any other pub in Tortuga with overturned tables and people fighting and yelling. Jack made his way up to the bar and I heard him shout, "Three rums please." He walked back to us with little difficulty and then we spotted and open table that had not yet been pushed over and sat.

None of us said anything. We just sipped our rum and watched the calamity around us. Then someone approached us.

"Is that you Jack?" Asked the man who had come over.

"O' course it's me! Good to see ye Willy. Sage, Bootstrap, this is me old friend Willy Milton." Jack said turning to us.

"Nice to meet you." Willy said to us.

Willy seemed younger than Jack, but older than me. He had blond curly hair and hazel eyes along with a kind smile.

"It's been ages since I last saw you." Jack said to him.

"I know, remember what we did last time we met? I believe we were in the middle of an arm wrestling match when you had to run off. What do ye say to finishing that match?" Willy asked enthusiastically.

"Why not. I feel like beating you." Jack said with the usual grin.

"I don't know about that, but I'd hate to embarrass you in front of yer mates." Willy said gesturing at Bootstrap and me.

"Don't worry, that won't happen." Jack said setting down his empty mug.

Bootstrap and I followed them to another table by the door. It was just the right size for the two of them. Both men rolled up their sleeves and when some others in the bar noticed what they were doing, they began to crowd around. Some of them placed bets; most of them were on Jack. I leaned against the side of the door to watch. I had a feeling that this would take awhile. Then it started, it went back and forth, first it seemed like Jack was winning and then Willy and then back to Jack. It all really seemed pointless to me, but men do like to show off. Bootstrap was standing close to the table so he could have a good view.

Suddenly I felt someone's hands on my shoulders squeezing very tightly. Then I felt a blade put to my throat.

"Come here." Said a cruel voice, the voice I had heard all of my life, the voice that still abided in my nightmares. It was my father.

He pulled me back into the alley next to the bar and slammed me against the wall, banging my head on the brick.

"So you thought you would run away. Thought you could say stuff about me and get away with it? Well your pirate man isn't here to protect you now. It sure will be a shame when he finds your body." He said in my ear.

I was feeling disoriented after my head struck the wall. I wanted to fight back, but my limbs wouldn't move. I felt my father grabbed the back of my neck and he rammed my head into the wall. I could feel the warm blood running down my face. Next he kicked me in the stomach continually, until I had no breath left in me and then he settled his rough hands around my neck, squeezing the very life from me. I thought _this is it I'm going to die. I'll never see Jack again. I'll never see Will again. It's over. _Unexpectedly my father's hands slipped away and I heard a gasp. I slowly turned around and saw Jack with his blade sunk deep into my fathers back. His expression was very solemn. I looked at my father his eyes were wide with surprise and then he slumped over, lifeless. Jack dropped his bloody sword and rushed over to me, cradling me in his arms.

"I'm so sorry. I promised never to let him hurt you again and I have failed you." Jack said miserably. I think I even saw tears in his eyes.

_Does he think I'm going to die? Am I going to die?_

"Jack…" I whispered, and then he disappeared into swirling blackness.

I woke up very early the next morning. I had no idea where I was. I slowly opened my eyes. Jack and Bootstrap were on either side of the bed.

"Oh thank God!" One of them said my vision was too bleary to tell which.

I rubbed my eyes and then I began to focus. We were in what looked like an inn room. Then it hit me, the terrible excruciating pain in my head. This was much worse then the headache I had had.

"Can you sit up?" I think Jack said.

"Aye." I croaked as I sat up weakly.

Bootstrap was holding a basin of water. He then started to clean my forehead where all the blood had come from. I could see the blood on the rag each time he pulled it away. Jack said something and then he left the room.

"What's wrong with him?" I asked Bootstrap.

"Sage he's very distraught over what happened to ye. He feels that it's his fault. For awhile we didn't know if ye'd make it."

"It's not his fault, it's mine for being so stupid as to stand right next to the open door." I said bitterly.

"Don't say that. It's no ones fault. We all should have been more careful, that's all."

I began to feel dizzy so I slid back down on the bed.

"Bootstrap…" I started.

"No, you just rest." He said.

Then it all went black again.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------I really liked writing this chapter so I hope you enjoyed reading it. Arr, Swash, Swash, Buckle, Buckle!!!!!


	18. True Feelings Revealed

I really loved that last chapter I think it's my favorite so far and as always I loved reading your excellent reviews!

**Shawna DeMeulenaere: **I'm glad that you liked that last chapter too. It was awesome wasn't it, lol!

**DugaDugabowbow:** Yes he is dead! Awesome sentence by the way! Hey, I loved it too!

**Angelsmile06:** Is this soon enough for you or should I be expecting a knock on my door? That's the first time anyone's ever called me bad. MUWAHAHAHAHA! Smacks self Ok I'm all right now.

**Jinxeh:** I know Ch17 was the best chapter I've written so far, I've been waiting to kill off Sage's father since the beginning and now the deed is done rubs hands together maliciously I love that word too, EUNUCH! Maybe I should try that on some of the boys at my school. Lol!

Now on with the story!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**True Feelings Revealed**

The days after my near death experience I drifted back in forth between consciousness and oblivion. Sometimes when I woke I would open my eyes other times I wouldn't even bother. Usually when I opened them I could see Bootstrap and Jack or at least Bootstrap. Several times Bootstrap urged me to drink some water or eat something I would accept the water, but I knew I could not handle food. The times that I kept my eyes closed I could hear the both of them moving around, but a few times it was as silent as the grave.

Then one day when I woke I realized that my head didn't hurt nearly as much as it had before, the pain was now just a constant ache. Something was different; I could almost feel the tension in the air and someone was gripping my hand very tightly. I opened my eyes and saw Bootstrap on one side of the bed and Jack on the other. Jack was the one clutching my hand, but his head was resting on the bed, he was asleep. Bootstrap was awake though and when he saw that I was awake he let out a long breath of air as if he had been holding it in for a long time.

"Sage we were sure that you were a goner. We even had a doctor come and take a look at you this morning and he said if you didn't wake by tomorrow, you would never wake again." Bootstrap said as he grabbed my hand too.

I leaned over and hugged him. I had to be getting better; I couldn't even move the last time I had awakened.

"I don't think you need worry anymore," I said as I sat back again, "I'm feeling much improved."

"That's good to hear." Bootstrap said, relieved.

"How many days have I been like this?" I asked.

"Days! It's almost been two weeks now!" Bootstrap exclaimed.

"Two weeks!" I nearly shouted.

"Aye." Bootstrap said nodding thoughtfully.

All our shouting aroused Jack from his sleep. He looked around sleepily, but when he saw me he nearly jumped out of his chair. Before I could say anything he was up on the bed hugging me securely, until I thought he'd never stop. Bootstrap looked at me and he nodded his head in the direction of the door and then he quietly left the room.

"Jack, it's okay." I said hugging him firmly.

"No it's not okay," he said as he leaned back, but kept his hands on my shoulders, "This shouldn't have happened to you, if I had been more careful… It's my fault you almost died, it's my fault, I broke my promise. I have failed you and I will accept the consequences for that."

"Jack, there'll be no consequences it's not yer fault and I don't blame you. The only person to blame is my father and he's dead. You should feel no guilt for you are the one who saved me, if you had not been there I would be dead now." I said hoping my words would sink in. Jack looked at me with such sadness that it broke my heart. "Jack I do not blame you, so you must stop blaming yourself."

"It's harder than it seems Sage. I think that for me to begin to forgive myself you must first forgive me."

"But…." I started, but Jack cut me off.

"You say that you don't blame me, but I need to hear that you forgive me."

I was quiet for a few seconds. I studied his face; he seemed to be in such misery. I reached out and touched his cheek, "Jack, I forgive you." I whispered.

We stared at each other for minutes. Jack moved one of his hands from my shoulder to my face. "Sage, I…" Jack began to say, but I stopped him by putting my mouth over his. He was silenced at once, of course. I just kept kissing him, hoping that it would stop all his pain it had already stopped mine.

Our kisses were getting more and more intense and I had no idea where it was going, but just as Jack leaned over on top of me Bootstrap entered. He paused in the doorway and uttered an embarrassed and surprised "Oh!" Then he quickly backed out.

I started to laugh and Jack even chuckled a little. He sat back up serious again.

"We really should talk some more." He said staring at me again. He had his hands on my arms again, like he was afraid that if he stopped touching me, I would disappear all together.

"About what?" I asked curiously.

"Yer father. Are you upset about what I did to him?" Jack asked firmly.

"Why on earth would I be? He has tortured me all my life and he was about to kill me. You have managed to save my life…again." I said smiling.

Jack's features softened, "Well he was yer father and all."

"Some father!" I exclaimed sarcastically. "I'm not upset in any way. I'm glad he's dead. I no longer have to live my life in fear, always looking over my shoulder. Even had he not been killing me, I doubt I would have cared had you killed him." After I had said this I watched him, it looked as though he felt somewhat relieved, but there was still something he had to get out. When he didn't say anything I finally asked, "Jack what's wrong, what do you have to say?"

He looked at me nervously, "I…ah…I think…. I think I'm in love with you!" He blurted out.

I was speechless. No one had ever said those words to me, ever. I looked back at him and he appeared to be expecting a response. I didn't know what to say. _Think think!_ I thought desperately. "I think I love you too." I said hesitantly hoping it sounded better than I thought it did.

Jack gave me the biggest grin I have ever seen. This time he was the one who pounced on me.

"Jack!" I cried as he covered my face with kisses and then he gently brushed his lips against mine and pulled away, until I pulled him back to me. This turned into somewhat of a wrestling match. I don't know why we were pushing and struggling with each other, but soon the both of us were laughing. Jack won, obviously, although I could have beat him had my head been completely mended. He had pinned me and was now sitting on my stomach, but not with all his weight and he was looking down at me, still grinning.

"So what do I get fer winning?"

"We'll just have to see about that won't we?" I said gazing back at him teasingly.

He leaned down to kiss me again, but there was a thunderous pounding on the door.

"Great." Jack muttered.

"Is it safe to come in?" Bootstrap asked warily from the other side of the door. "The doctor would like to see Sage."

"Come in then." Jack said grumpily as he got off me.

Bootstrap opened the door slowly and peered in before entering and the doctor followed him. He was a small elderly gentleman with thinning white hair along with a bushy white mustache and eyebrows.

"How're ye feeling missy?" He asked in a squeaky voice.

"Much improved." I said truthfully.

"Good, good," He said bobbing his head up and down, "let's have a look at ye then."

I scooted to the side of the bed as he walked over. He brushed my hair out of the way and studied my forehead carefully, where the old wound must have been. Then he opened his little black bag and pulled out a little bottle of something and a cloth. He poured something from the bottle onto the cloth and touched it to the scab. It stung horribly whatever it was. I bit my lip to keep a few tears from escaping. After what seemed like hours he pulled it away.

"Well that should about do it. Rest for at least one more day before doing anything strenuous and even after that be careful." The doctor said seriously.

"Aye." I answered.

"You sure are one lucky girl," he said stepping back, "and your lucky to have these two to take such good care of ye." He said smiling.

"I know." I replied and I smiled at Jack and Bootstrap. "Thank you." I said to the doctor as he turned to leave."

"No problem." He said then he waved to Bootstrap and Jack and then he shuffled out.

"Now," I said after he had shut the door, "tell me what happened."

Jack and Bootstrap came over to the bed and sat down next to me.

"Well shortly after you had passed out, Bootstrap found us and I carried you as we went in search of an infirmary. When none was found we looked for a decent inn to take you and we found this one far away from the town. Once I had you here Bootstrap got the doctor and he stopped yer head from bleeding and told us what to do. I think that's about it." Jack said looking over at Bootstrap.

"Aye." Bootstrap replied simply.

It was then that I actually looked at the room. It was lit with candles because it was night and in the flickering light I could see a rough table and chairs. That was it except for the bed.

"What happened to my father's body?" I asked.

Jack and bootstrap glanced at each other, "That we don't know, ever since that night we've stayed here with you." Bootstrap said, "I'm guessin' that somebody found him and probably buried him."

I nodded as I took all this in.

"We could find out, if you want to know?" Jack asked cautiously.

"Actually I don't want to know. He's dead and he should no longer trouble my thoughts." I said truthfully.

"Yer right." Jack said as he put his arms around me and hugged me.

"Could I get some food? I'm starved." I said dramatically.

"That I can do." Bootstrap said grinning and he slipped out.

Jack held me at arms length, "Your bandanna got soaked with blood, so we'll have to get ye a new one." He said smiling.

"Alright," I said wrinkling my forehead at the strange change of subject. Jack kept staring at me, "What?" I asked.

"I'm just relieved that you're alive." He said quietly.

"You know what? I am too." I said sarcastically.

He grinned and pulled me close for another long hug.

"Sage?" he said

"Aye?"

"I love you…" He whispered.

"I love you too." I whispered back.

We sat there hugging for a few moments, until there was another loud knock on the door.

"Just come in already!" Jack shouted before Bootstrap could say anything.

Bootstrap entered carrying enough food for all of us. I sat on the bed to eat and Jack and Bootstrap sat in the chairs next to me and ate.

"We're glad to have you with us Sage." Bootstrap said after awhile.

"It's good to be here." I said happily.

Jack and I exchanged a look then he smiled and I smiled back. _Yes_, I thought, _I am lucky._

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sorry it took long for me to update (mutters something about a eunuch history teacher who apparently doesn't realize that we have better things to do other than homework) Anyway I love this chapter too, but I think the previous one is still my favorite. Yes they finally told each other how they feel! I hope it wasn't too cheesy. Tootles! Arr, swash, swash, buckle, buckle!!!!


	19. Swordplay, Gifts, and Passion

**Jinxeh:** Thanks! Aye, funny words rock! Have you ever heard of shibby or do you know the true meanings of fork and spoon? Those are some good ones!

**Hermione at Heart: **I know what you mean, I always look forward to emails from fan fiction too because either one of my favorite authors updated or someone reviewed!

**One Night Only**: I know how you feel. I find myself crying over movies too. Not in the ones that you did, but like in Ned Kelly when Joe dies and when they take Ned's sash away sob I also cry at the end of King Arthur when Tristan dies. I feel like an idiot when I do it, but I can't help it the tears just come! I guess I don't really cry when people are in love, it's the sad moments that get to me.

**Angelsmile06:** Cyber hug! Lol! Thank you so much! Sometimes it's still hard for me to believe that people like what I'm writing. I'm really in a writing mood so as long as I have the time to type the updating should be coming pretty fast. Thanks again!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Swordplay, Gifts, and Passion**

The night that I woke up was the best. We stayed up the rest of the night just talking and laughing. The three of us were up on the bed, I was in the middle of course, and we just talked about everything and I felt that I belonged more than ever before. I also felt extremely safe with the man I love on the right and on of my best friends on the left. They told me about some of their adventures on the seas and some of the strange people they had run into. Near the end my sides were aching from laughing so much. Then they told me the plan they had whipped up to get the Black Pearl back. First, we we're going to commandeer, as Jack says, a ship, get a crew and then we have to find the Pearl then wait for the opportune moment to take it back. I know it wasn't the clearest plan ever, but it seemed workable enough.

One thing I noticed while we were talking was that Jack nor Bootstrap said much about their past like their families and such, but I was too afraid of spoiling the night to ask. The sun was rising when I started to feel drowsy, but I wanted desperately for the night not to end. We had been quiet for a while. I looked over at Bootstrap and found him asleep, but Jack was still awake. I rested my head on him and he pulled me closer.

"What do you say to taking a little snooze?" He asked as he rested his head on mine.

"That sounds just lovely." I said after a yawn.

"I have a feeling, that this will be the best nights sleep I've had in about two weeks." Jack said snuggling even closer.

"Aye, fer me too." I said quietly as I snuggled in too.

And with Jack's breathing for a lullaby and his arms around me for comfort, I was asleep in no time.

I woke up and the bright light of day was pouring through the windows. Bootstrap was nowhere insight. I figured that he had seen Jack and me and decided to give us some space and recently he has had to do that a lot. I giggle silently when I thought about him walking in on us the night before. His cheeks had turned bright red and the way he had said, "Oh!" was priceless! My wiggling had disturbed Jack.

"Just what are you so giddy about?" He asked drowsily.

"I was just thinking about Bootstrap walking in on us last night."

He thought for a second, "Oh, yeah," he said as his characteristic grin returned, "I believe he interrupted us." With that he rolled over so he was now lying on top of me.

"Jack!" I squealed and then started to giggle.

"Now where were we?" He asked as his grin broadened. "Ah, I think I can remember." And he started to kiss me, again. Apparently morning breath is not an issue for him.

I could tell that Jack was happier just by the way he kissed me. Sooner than before the kissing was getting intense and deep, I was terrified and thrilled at the same time. Jack put one of his hands on my neck and slid my shirt down, off my shoulder. My mind was racing. I had no idea what I was doing or what was going to happen next. I was about to let my mind go blank and just lose myself completely in the heat of the moment, when there was the knocking on the door again. Jack restlessly pulled his lips from mine.

"Bloody hell!" He muttered angrily, "Give us a bloody minute!" He shouted at the door. "Maybe we should just get rid of him." He said irritably as he looked back down at me.

"You know you don't want to do that." I said smiling at him.

"Yer probably right, but he has to have the worst timing possible." He said crankily.

"I know, I know." I said trying to calm him a bit, "We'll have plenty of opportunities to do this. So right now let's just straighten up and let him in." I said pushing him off me gently.

"Alright." Jack said pouting. He looked and sounded so like a small child it was hard not to laugh.

I smoothed my hair and put my shirt back in place. Jack adjusted his shirt, which was half way off, and he put a few hair trinkets back into place.

"Come in then." Jack yelled grumpily.

Bootstrap came in nervously. He was carrying a bowl of something.

"Good thing you knocked this time mate." Jack said grinning.

"I really didn't need to know that." Bootstrap replied as he made a face. Then he set the bowl on the table.

"Coconut!" I exclaimed as I saw the white fruit in the bowl.

"I thought you might like some." Bootstrap said as I walked over.

I hadn't even tried to walk since I had woken, so my legs were quaking, but they kept me up. I sat down next to the table and began to eat. It tasted even better than I remembered. After I had eaten quite a bit I remembered my manners and asked, "Would either of you like some?"

"No, but thanks fer the offer." Said Bootstrap.

"I don't think so, I've been against the stuff since you hit me with one." Jack said cheekily.

"Very Funny." I said before I ate the last three pieces. Once I had finished I sighed with content and leaned back in the chair. "Thank you Bootstrap, it was delicious."

"Don't mention it. You deserve some pampering after what you've been through." He said with a gentle smile.

"What should we do next?" I asked eagerly.

"You are going to rest Luv, as the doctor ordered." Jack said. Then he strolled over and picked me up and carried me back over to the bed.

"Oh, great." I said rather unenthusiastically.

"It's for yer own good." Jack said now sounding like a parent. "I think I'll go see if I can find something to eat. Come with me Bootstrap, I need ta talk to ye. Sage will you be alright by yerself?"

"Aye." I sighed.

After they exited I was completely bored. There was not one thing to do. Although, I was entertained by the thought of what Jack was most likely talking to Bootstrap about. When that became boring, I decided to break the rules, only a little. I went to one of the windows and looked out. The inn must be located on one of the cliffs because I could see the town below. I gazed at the surrounding scenery, which wasn't much. The island was very rocky with little plant life, but there were some flowers planted below the window. I head footsteps in the hall, so I took a few steps then leaped into the bed just as the door handle turned. Bootstrap entered alone.

"Where's Jack?" I questioned.

"He said he had to get some things from the town. That's all I know." Bootstrap replied and then he pulled a chair over next to the bed and sat down.

"So, did ye have a nice little chat?" I asked grinning.

"Aye, some chat." He said blushing. "You know, I've never seen him take to someone as much as you before."

"There have been other someone's?" I asked raising an eyebrow.

"Well sort 'a. Jack used to just like certain company at night. If ye know what I mean." Bootstrap said timidly.

"I see." I said stiffly, just the thought of Jack being with another woman angered and upset me.

"Don't worry lass, since you came along he only has eyes fer you." Bootstrap said kindly.

"He better." I said smiling.

"Trust me, when you were in the worst of it, he never stopped talking about you and I have never seen someone so sad. If you had died, I think he would have died right along with ye." Bootstrap said openly.

The mere thought of that made me want to cry, so I was quiet for some time. I honestly didn't know what to say next. I guess Bootstrap didn't know either. We sat in awkward silence for a long time. The finally we heard footsteps outside and soon after Jack sauntered in. He had several parcels with him.

"What have you got?" Bootstrap asked.

"Sorry, nothing fer you, just gifts for my Sage." He said merrily and he brought them over to me and placed them in my lap. "Go ahead, open 'em."

The first parcel contained a bandanna in a dark green very similar to my old one. The next had a new pair of boots; mine had been left on the Pearl.

"I hope they fit," Jack said when I opened them, "There are no Alexander's in Tortuga."

The last package was long and slender. I had a guess as to what it was and my hands were shaking with pure excitement. I pulled the lid from the box to reveal my very own sword. I pulled it from the scabbard and looked at the shining blade. It was long and slightly curved at the end. I looked up at Jack and he was grinning happily.

"Now that's what I call pampering." Jack said competitively.

"The both of you are spoiling me rotten." I said beaming at them. "Thank you Jack." I said as I moved to the side of the bed to hug him.

"Yer most welcome. Tomorrow I can teach you how to use that sword. We'll need all the blades we can get when we go to steal the Pearl back." Jack said as we hugged.

"Could you teach me now? Please, if I start to get tired I can stop." I said pleading with Jack

"I don't know," Jack started to say, so I did the only thing I could do (in front of Bootstrap that is) to persuade him. I pulled him to me again for a hug and then I gently planted a few kisses on his neck. I felt him shiver. "I guess a little can't hurt ye." He said winking. "To be on the safe side we'll stay in here for now." Then he got up and moved the table and chairs off to the side, leaving the middle of the room open.

"First I want you to watch Bootstrap and me, then you can give it a try." Jack said drawing his sword.

Bootstrap did the same and then they stepped to the middle of the room. I lay down on my stomach with my head resting on my hands, ready to watch. Before I knew it they had started. The blades clanged loudly as they moved round and round the room. When it seemed like one of them was going to be defeated they always maneuvered their way out of it.

"Yer better than I remember you to be." Jack said to Bootstrap.

"Really? I believe you are the one who has improved." Bootstrap said sportingly. "Oh no, Sage!" He said looking at me wildly even though I was perfectly fine.

"What's wrong with Sage?" Jack shouted quickly looking at me.

There was a loud clang and then Bootstrap had his sword to Jack's throat and he was grinning.

"Cheater!" Jack exclaimed.

"I am a pirate." Bootstrap said sarcastically as he lowered his sword.

"Aye, you are," Jack said grinning in agreement, "Sage you give it a go. I'll go easy on ye."

I got up readily and I pulled out my sword.

"First let's start on yer foot work, watch when I do this." Jack said as he advanced on me with his sword.

I sidestepped and blocked the blow. The sound of the clashing blades thrilled me completely.

"Good!" Jack said, "Now keep going." We went for a bit longer until, "Keep a sharp eye I could have got you in the stomach there." Jack said instructing me.

We continued. I was trying to remember some of the moves Bootstrap had done. I thought I was doing well until my sword flew out of my hand and Jack's blade was close to my throat.

"You're practically a natural, but you must stay focused. Here try it one more time." Jack said giving me my sword back then we began again.

This time we just kept going and going. I really wanted to show Jack that I could win, so what did I do? The only logical thing…. cheat! I slowed down and screwed up my face like I was in pain.

"My head." I said clutching it with my free hand.

"I told you!" Jack said coming close to me.

I turned quickly, knocked his sword sideways and put my sword blade up to his throat. He looked taken aback and shocked.

"That's the stuff!" He said gleefully, "Yer becoming quite the scallywag."

I took my sword away and he came over and hugged me. I had been so into the swordplay that I hadn't realized that it was night already. Bootstrap had lighted all the candles with out me noticing as well.

"I'm exhausted." I said flopping back on the bed.

"You should be." Jack said as he sat down next to me. "How 'bout we got some food, to get yer energy back." He said as he winked playfully at me. "Do you feel up to going downstairs to the pub to eat?"

"Why not." I said and then I grabbed my new bandanna and tied it on to cover up the scab on my forehead. Then I slipped on my new boots.

Jack put his hat on and then offered his arm to me, "Shall we?" he asked.

"We shall." I said slipping my arm around his.

Then we went to the door Bootstrap following behind. We stepped into the small hallway and then proceeded to the stairs.

The pub itself was rather quiet, with only a few people there.

"Are we still in Tortuga?" I asked.

"That we are. This place is for travelers, decent travelers along with decent folk." Jack said smiling.

"I see. Then why are we here?" I asked mischievously.

Jack and Bootstrap laughed.

"Good point." Jack said nudging me and grinning.

We sat down at a table and the innkeeper's wife came and delivered us some stew and ale. That was the special that night. It was actually pretty good and when we finished that she brought a bowl of fruit for us to pick at. Bootstrap and Jack talked to me about sword wielding skills and gave me pointers. I listened, as a good student should, even though I found the subject rather boring compared to actual swordplay.

Eventually we made our way back upstairs. I went right to the bed and lay down. I saw Jack give Bootstrap a wink and Bootstrap winked back and then he left the room.

"What are you scheming?" I asked, as if it wasn't obvious.

"Well Sage, I've always believed that people should finish what they start." He said grinning. He walked to the bed and threw the brown paper from the packages off. Then he slipped the boots off my feet.

"Mr. Sparrow!" I said playfully. "I haven't even had any rum!"

"You showed me today that we don't need it to have fun." He was grinning immensely. Then he sat down and leaned back against the pillows, putting one arm behind his head and stroking my hair with the other. "Well now where were we again? Sage? Sage…"

I had fallen asleep, much to Jack's disappointment. I felt it though when he kissed me gently on the lips and pulled me to him.

"Goodnight." He whispered and then I was asleep again.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well I hope you liked it and I hope nothing was to nasty for you, but you know how Jack is. (Wink Wink) Anyway let me know what you think, Arr, swash, swash, buckle, buckle!!!!


	20. To Commandeer a Ship

**Jinxeh:** I wish I knew how to sword fight that would be awesome! I don't even have a Captain Jack Sparrow pillowcase; I need to get me one of those lol!

**Angelsmile06: **How do they commandeer a ship? It's really simple actually they…wait a second I don't want to ruin the story for you, so you'll see.

**DugaDugabowbow:** I wouldn't fall asleep either! I'm just having trouble deciding how to write it when they, you know, do it. I don't want it to be nasty or anything so I guess I'm just stalling. If you have any tips for me, please do share them.

**BloodyBloomBabies:** I know! Learning how to swordfight would be so cool especially if Jack Sparrow was the teacher!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**To Commandeer a Ship**

I don't know how long we had been asleep, but someone knocking on the door woke me up.

"It's safe to come in." I said between laughs.

I heard Bootstrap struggle with the door, "It's locked." He shouted through it.

"Jesus Jack, you really thought of everything didn't you." I muttered to the sleeping Jack then I pulled his arms off of me and went to open the door for Bootstrap.

Once I had figured out the lock I let him in. He looked at me rather awkwardly.

"So…" He started to say.

"Nothing happened, I sort 'a fell asleep." I said smiling with embarrassment.

"You really don't need to give me details." He said smiling uneasily. "I just want to go to sleep."

"You do that," I said shutting the door after he stepped in, "where do you plan on sleeping?"

Bootstrap looked at the bed where Jack was stretched out, then he looked at the chairs and finally the floor.

"I could sleep in a chair." He said and then he pulled two away from the table and he sat down in one and put his feet up on the other. "This'll work." He said then he leaned back and closed his eyes.

I tiptoed back to the bed and settled down with Jack once more. He hadn't even woken up. I slipped in between his arms and snuggled against his chest, then I kissed him softly and he smiled in his sleep. Next I placed my cheek on his chest and went back to sleep.

The next time I woke up, it was morning. Bootstrap was still asleep in the chairs and snoring loudly. Jack was also still asleep, so I decided to wake him. I moved up so we were face to face and kissed him hard on the lips. I could feel him smile under my kiss and he held me tighter.

"So now you want to finish it?" He asked grinning.

"Maybe." I said grinning back.

"Sorry to disappoint you Luv, but you fell asleep last night and you lost yer chance."

"What?"

"You were making me wait, so now yer gonna have to wait."

"Is that so?" I said before I kissed him deeply.

He started to kiss back, but then he pushed me away.

"You little cheater! Yer games won't work anymore. So you will just have to wait, until I'm ready." He said as he crossed his arms.

I laughed at him, "Suit yer self Captain Sparrow." I said as I slipped off of him. I went to the edge and put my boots on. Jack was watching me suspiciously. Then he got up and stretched.

"What are we going to do now?" I asked once he had finished.

"Today we shall commandeer a ship, possibly find a crew, and set sail in search of my ship." He said counting on his fingers.

"Well then, we better get started."

"I guess we should wake Bootstrap or we could just leave him and then we won't have to worry about him disturbing us." Jack said winking at me.

"I think we had better wake him." I said walking over to Bootstrap

"Just don't wake him the way you woke me." Jack said grinning.

I rolled my eyes and remembering what Jack had done, I stepped in front of Bootstrap and yelled, "Whoa!" as I poked him.

"I'm awake! I'm awake! What's going on?" He asked gruffly.

"Let's go find us a ship." Was all Jack had to say and Bootstrap was immediately on his feet.

I attached my sword to my belt and then went to the door. Jack and Bootstrap followed. Once we were outside I stopped because I had no idea where to go next.

"Now where?" I asked.

"That way." Jack said pointing at one of the trails.

The path was very rough and narrow and it just kept going and going.

"You carried me all the way up this?" I asked Jack after a long silence.

"Aye." He answered with a grin.

We continued down the path until it finally ended in one of the back streets of Tortuga.

"Now we have to go to the docks and find a good ship." Jack said leading the way.

We were walking down one muddy alley, when I stopped short. Jack had had an arm around me and was jerked back.

"Sage, wha'…" Jack started to say, but then he realized why I had stopped.

I was looking at the brick wall. The brick wall stained with blood, my blood. The memory of what happened there flooded back to me and it was terrifying.

I ran into Jack's arms.

"Sage, I didn't realize…I'm sorry." Jack said as he held me.

"Let's just get away from here." I said steering Jack away from the wall and pulling him out of the alley. I could hear Bootstrap behind us.

I didn't realize that I was trembling until we had left the alley behind. Jack stopped me and just held me.

"It's alright, he's dead, and he can never hurt you again." He whispered in my ear.

I couldn't stop shaking and Jack was determined to hug me until I stopped.

"Look at me," Jack said holding me at arms length, "stop letting him scare you. You're stronger than this I know you are. It's all over with and I'm sorry for being such an idiot as to lead you back to all these bad memories. Please forgive me."

Jack's eyes were filled with concern and regret. What he said was right though I had to stop letting my father scare me there was absolutely no reason to be scared. My quivering finally ceased.

"I forgive you." I said quietly although I didn't feel that he needed to be forgiven, it was a simple mistake. Then I hugged him again.

"Now what do you say to finding us a ship." Jack said grinning as he cupped my chin in his hand.

"Aye, let's do that." I said smiling back and we set out for the docks.

The docks were teeming with people, so it was really easy just to slip into the crowd and look at the ships with out seeming too noticeable. I had a feeling that I was being watched and I was, several fishermen who must have remembered me from before were looking at me and some of them were glaring at Jack. Jack noticed them too,

"Keep a sharp eye." He whispered in my ear.

I just nodded in reply. Eventually those fishermen left to do their work, taking away my uneasy feeling they had brought with them.

"Jack, look at that one." I heard Bootstrap say behind me.

I turned to see Bootstrap pointing at a large boat, not a ship mind you, but a good-sized boat.

"Is that the best there is?" Jack asked, dissatisfied.

We all looked about once more, but no better was found.

"I guess that will do for now, we could always exchange it for a better one in another port." Jack said sighing.

"How exactly are we going to do this?" I asked uncertainly.

"I'm working on it." Jack said rubbing his chin.

While Jack was, "working on it", Bootstrap and I leaned against the side of a warehouse just off the docks.

"How long do you think this is going to take?" I asked Bootstrap grinning.

"Well this is Jack we're talking about, who knows." He said grinning back.

I looked over at Jack and he was pacing back and forth and muttering to himself. Then suddenly he stopped and strolled over to us.

"So, what's the plan?" Bootstrap asked.

"I…. er…. don't know. We'll figure something out, but for now let's just wing-it." Jack said hesitantly.

"Great plan." I said sarcastically patting him on the back.

He chose to ignore my comment, "Let's get started then, I want to set sail before tomorrow morning." He said in a very captainly way.

No one appeared to be on the ship so we casually sauntered over and then boarded. We were busy looking it over when there was a very annoyed, "Ahem," behind us. The three of us froze and turned around in unison. There was a very angry looking black woman standing there.

"Just what do ye think you are doing on my boat?" She asked harshly.

I glanced at Bootstrap, who glanced at Jack, who glanced at me.

"Well?" I woman asked in her gruff voice.

"You see, we are here because, because…. Well, I guess we were just admiring this beautiful boat." I said gesturing around and smiling weakly.

I looked over at Jack and Bootstrap who were giving me a funny look and I gave them a look back that was supposed to say, "A little help here."

"Aye, it is a lovely boat with a very lovely captain." Jack said obviously trying to flatter the woman.

She looked at us like we were complete fools.

"You know, I bet you could use a small crew to help you manage this handsome vessel and we would be honored to do so." Bootstrap said grandly.

"I don't know…" She said watching us suspiciously.

"You see we're just a few scallywags with no ship or captain to serve and we would be most grateful to call you our captain…" I started to say doing my best to persuade her.

"Anamaria, ye can call me Captain Anamaria." Anamaria said smirking, "Ye really think my boat is beautiful?"

"Aye we most certainly do." Jack said flamboyantly, "Thank you for being so kind to us three poor scallywags."

It was hard to tell with her coloring, but I think I saw her blush. This annoyed me, did she fancy Jack or was she just that gullible?

"What're ye names?" She asked.

"I'm S…." I started to say, but Jack nudged me.

"This is Sophia," Jack said pointing at me, "that over there is Benny and I'm Jasper." He said gesturing eloquently at himself.

Bootstrap and I exchanged weird looks, but we kept silent, figuring that Jack had a reason for lying about our names.

"Well, we should get started," Anamaria, said, "you two ready the ship and Sophia you come with me to get some extra supplies."

I looked back at Jack and Bootstrap wondering if this was how the "plan" was supposed to go. Jack nodded and made a shooing motion with his hand and then he winked. I winked back and then I followed Anamaria back to town.

"I have to say I've never had a crew of me very own before." Anamaria said excitedly to me as we walked.

"You must be kidding, you seem like a natural captain to me." I said with rather fake enthusiasm. To tell you the truth, the woman infuriated me, she was obviously charmed by Jack and she was so naïve.

"What do we need to be getting?" I asked her once I got control of my emotions.

"Some rope, and buckets, and perhaps a bit more food." She said briskly.

We entered to general store and anything she pointed out I ran and picked it up for her. I felt like a servant. She had taken so much time in deciding which kind of rope to buy, that it was growing dark by the time we were heading back.

"Could I ask you something?" Anamaria asked timidly.

"Aye, anything." I answered halfway knowing whom she was going to ask about.

"Is Jasper married or anything like that?"

"Captain Anamaria, it's not proper for a captain to be involved with her crew." I said in a very exaggerated way.

"It's not? I mean I know that, I was just wondering."

"Well as a matter of fact he is married," I said immediately regretting it, "to me."

"Oh! I'm sorry I had no idea. I'm such a terrible captain." She said blushing in full force.

"You didn't know it's alright." I said curtly. _Why on earth did I say that? I shouldn't let my emotions get away from me like that. I used to be able to control them, until Jack came along that is._

Before I knew it we were back at the docks and I remember the task at hand. I looked ahead to see that the boats sails were up and ready to go then I saw Jack standing on deck waving at me wildly. I stopped short and put the parcels I was carrying down at Anamaria's feet.

"What are you doing?" She asked clearly annoyed.

"Sorry Annie, but I have a boat to catch." I said then I sped away from her to the boat, which was slowly pulling away from the dock.

"Hurry!" Jack yelled, "Jump!"

That's what I did I propelled myself off the edge and I was so close, but not close enough. Jack quickly reached out and grabbed me before I lost my grip on the railing. When he pulled me up I fell against him out of breath.

"That's the fastest I've ever seen you move." Jack chuckled.

"Couldn't let you guys leave me with that one." I said looking back at Anamaria who stood at the edge of the dock screaming at us.

"Couldn't have left you behind, I like you too much." Jack said with a grin and then he kissed me.

"C'mon lovebirds, you'll have plenty of time for that later. Let's get this boat going." Bootstrap called to us from the rigging.

"I guess he's right." Jack sighed.

"Aye." I sighed as well.

Then we set about our duties and brought ourselves one step closer to the Black Pearl.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------So what do ya think? Be sure to let me know, until next time, Arr, swash, swash, buckle, buckle!!!!!!


	21. The Calm Before the Storm

**Jinxeh:** Thanks a lot! When I started this story I wasn't sure if I could pull it off either, lol!

**SpectralLady:** Thank you so much! I love hearing form new readers!

**One Night Only:** Thanks!

**Trinity144:** Thank you as well!

**Hermione at Heart:** Yes I had to put in Anamaria and make her seem stupid! I don't really like her all that well, obviously. They most likely will meet again, but will Anamaria live this time? Dun, dun, dun!

**DugaDugabowbow:** Thank you too! Well, I'm trying one of those (gulp) 'scenes' in this chapter and I hope it sounds alright. Let me know!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**The Calm Before the Storm**

It grew steadily darker as we adjusted the sails to the movement of the winds. I didn't know where we were headed, but Jack always directed Bootstrap and me what to do as he worked the wheel. I figured that he had a reasonable destination in mind, but who knows, maybe he was just 'winging-it' again. Once the winds had finally become constant Jack called to us to take a rest. I went and stood by him at the wheel and Bootstrap followed.

"So Jack or should I say Jasper? Why exactly did you lie about or names?" Bootstrap asked smirking.

Jack grinned, "Well I thought it would be wise, this way she won't be able to track us down, easily anyway. Plus it was fun!"

"I can't believe we actually pulled it off, but that Anamaria was very easy to fool and apparently not as fast as me." I said, also grinning.

"Aye, if she considers herself a pirate, she has a lot to learn." Said Bootstrap.

"She was much too trusting and obviously very impressionable." I said remembering what she had asked about Jack.

"What do you mean?" Jack asked quizzically.

_I walked right into that one, didn't I? _"Well it just so happens when we were on our way back here she asked me if you were married or involved with anyone." I said snappily to Jack.

Of course he grinned, "Is that so? Now what did you tell her?" He asked forgetting the wheel and focusing on me.

"I told her that…. that you were married." I said stumbling over the words.

"Oh, and to whom did you say I was married too?" Jack asked, clearly enjoying the topic way too much.

"To…me." I said shyly avoiding his gaze.

"A little jealous were we?" Jack asked, again seeming all too pleased with what I had said.

"It's a possibility." I said smiling bashfully.

"Don't worry Luv, I'd take you over her any day or anyone else for that matter." He said thoughtfully.

"Here we go again." Bootstrap said sighing and I think he even rolled his eyes a little.

"Oh I'm sorry are we bothering you?" Jack asked with false understanding, "I guess we could go below deck then and you can stay up here and make sure we don't sink or sail onto anything."

"Right…. I'll take the nightshift tonight and that means you two get it tomorrow." Bootstrap said looking at us both.

"I think we can handle that," Jack said winking at me, "have fun staying up here tonight!" He said cheekily as he grabbed me and pulled me to the trap door that led below deck. "I'm going to say it one more time just incase you didn't understand me, stay, up, here." He said slowly then he closed the trapdoor over us and latched it shut.

I hadn't been down there before so I was checking it out when Jack came down the little ladder that led down from the door. The space was actually quite large and was lit with hanging lanterns. Most of that room was filled with food and supplies. I passed through that one and went to the next, which had a desk and a bunch of maps in it, and then I saw a door leading to yet another room. I pulled it open with a little difficulty, this room had no lanterns burning so it was hard to see what was inside, but I could make out the outline of a bed and what looked like some comfy chairs.

"Oh look you've found it!" Jack said happily as he ran to the room grabbing me on the way by.

He practically leaped onto the bed and in the darkness he couldn't see that I had landed on the floor on the other side of the bed.

"Jack I really think we need some light." I said getting up to take a lantern from another room.

"Nonsense." He said eagerly.

I ignored him and went anyway. I took one from the room with all the supplies and hurried back and I was just about to step back into the bedroom when I heard Jack talking.

"Sage yer so soft." He sighed.

I quickly covered my mouth to stop the laughter from escaping.

"Ah Jack, I'm over here." I said flooding the room with lantern light.

There Jack sat squeezing one of Anamaria's enormous ruffled pillows and he had the most bewildered and embarrassed look on his face that I couldn't hold back any longer, I had to laugh! Then I noticed what the room actually looked like. The bed was very fancily made and there were in fact several very ruffled and lacy pillows about. There were even cushions on the chairs and that made me laugh even more.

Eventually Jack realized what I was laughing about and he looked around in amusement.

"Apparently she has a girly side." He said scratching his head.

"I guess so." I said wiping the tears from my eyes. "Would ye like me to go above with Bootstrap so you can spend some time with yer pillow?" I asked grinning.

"No that won't be necessary." He said rather sarcastically.

"If yer sure." I said walking in slowly and setting the lantern on a small table.

"Get over here." Jack said patting the spot next to him.

I sat on the edge of the bed and kicked my boots of and then I swung my feet up and looked over at Jack, he could not stop grinning.

"Ready to finish this?" He asked eagerly.

"I thought you were gonna make me wait like I made you wait?" I asked smirking.

"I did make you wait."

"Aye, one whole day!"

"I think that's reasonably long enough." He said nodding.

"As you wish, Captain." I said inching closer to him.

"This is what I've been wishing for." He said moving closer to me, "And this is the last time I'm going to ask this, now where were we?"

He started to kiss me and I kissed him back.

"Wait…." He said all of a sudden then he pulled his sword and pistol from his belt and threw them on the floor. "OK, I'm ready now." Then we began to kiss again.

He slowly moved himself on top of me and I was getting excited when,

"One more thing," he said holding a finger up and then he hopped off the bed and shut the door and locked it, "I'm not taking any chances."

I laughed at him. He vigorously kicked off his boots and then leaped back onto the bed.

"Yer not sleepy are ye?" He asked quickly.

"Not even a little bit." I giggled.

"Good…. good."

"Now where were we?" I asked mockingly tapping my chin.

"Let me refresh yer memory." Jack said grinning mischievously and then he started to kiss me, yet again.

I could feel his excitement through his kisses and the way he touched me and that got me excited as well. I also got the feeling I had had before; I was thrilled and exhilarated, yet terrified and anxious all at the same time. Soon enough everything was getting intense or even passionate? Jack had his hands on my neck and then he ran them up through my hair letting loose my bandanna. We stopped for just a second and Jack pulled his shirt off and then he started kissing my neck.

_Is this really what you want? _The voice in my head asked. _Are you sure you want to do this? With him?_ I thought about it for a few short seconds. _Yes. _I mentally answered the voice. _I do want this, only with him._ The little voice tried to ask further questions, but I pushed them aside. Jack returned to kissing my lips. After that it's all a blur, I completely lost myself in the heat, in Jack, and in the overwhelming love I felt for him.

It was later, much later, either in the late night or in the very early morning and Jack was holding me, my bare skin touching his and we just stared at each other. Both of us content with each other's company and with the silence.

"I love you." Jack said softly rubbing my back.

"And I love you." I sighed, resting my head on his chest.

"We really should do that more often." He said as his grin returned.

I just smiled at him and snuggled closer.

"I'm bloody tired, but I don't want this to end." Jack said hugging me closer.

"What to end?" I asked.

"This. You and me alone, just the two of us, here, together."

"Aye," I giggled at his choice of words, "but perhaps it would be a good idea to get some sleep."

"Yer probably right." He yawned.

Jack soon fell asleep as usual, leaving me alone in the dark. I could feel his breath on my cheek and it comforted me, knowing that he was so close. In time I drifted off too.

I woke up the next morning, well it had to be morning, but since there were no windows below deck, the room was lit with lanterns. Then I realized that Jack was not beside me. He must have brought the other lanterns in there and lit them all and he had covered me up with a blanket. I shut my eyes to doze some more, but then I heard thundering footfall above and then I heard the trapdoor open and somebody jumped down, neglecting the ladder. I heard more heavy footsteps and then Jack exploded through the door.

"Sage! Sage! We've spotted her! We've spotted the Pearl!" He exclaimed joyfully as he bounced on the bed.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

So how was it? I really had a hard time writing the 'scene' where Sage and Jack, you know. I hope it was all right, please let me know. Oh, and do any of you know how to spell the place where they keep all their treasure it's called, like, eela dimwetta, or something, but I'm pretty sure that's not how it's spelt? If you know I would be very grateful if you would enlighten me. Thanks! Arr, swash, swash, buckle, buckle!!!!!


	22. The Storm of all Storms

A quick thanks to all of you who shared your Spanish knowledge with me.

**Caribbeancutie:** I'm so glad that you like it! I can't wait to read yours.

**Hidelover:** Thanks a lot!

**Hermione at Heart:** Aye, that's why I had them steal the ship from Anamaria! Don't feel bad sometimes I can be a little slow too, lol!

**Trinity144:** Yes they found it! It isn't exactly a good thing though. You'll see what I mean just read the chapter and find out.

**One Night Only:** Thanks for the info. I just have to say it again; your Johnny Depp site is awesome!

**Grittlebone:** What exactly do you think could have been better? Hey I can't improve it if you don't tell me what I need to improve.

**DugaDugabowbow:** Thanks! I was scared about posting the chapter with the 'scene'. This is my first fanfic and first POTC, but there will be more of that I am sure!

**Nightmaregirl:** I'm glad you love it! The way it's going it probably will be a long story this chapter itself is around 12 pages! Aye, Captain Jack Sparrow is Hot!

**Jinxeh:** Oh I so want to go see Racing Stripes now, just to see the preview. I had a feeling he would be de-li-cious as you say or sexyful as I say. I can't wait to see that movie! I know I wouldn't mind being Sage either! (Wink Wink!)

**Angelsmile06:** I completely agree with you and I plan on saving it for my husband too. I felt though that they should do it before what happens next, not exactly in this chapter, but the next. You'll just have to wait and see.

* * *

**The Storm of all Storms**

"Hurry, get dressed! I want my ship back!" Jack cried before he raced out of the room.

"O K?" I mumbled to myself, "He's a little worked up." I sat up lazily and wrapped the blanket around me. Then I got up and gathered my clothes and got dressed.

I was putting my sword through my belt when I noticed a huge, ornate mirror hanging on the wall. I hadn't seen my reflection in weeks and I was anxious to see how I looked, so I slowly stepped in front of it. My black eye was gone and the scab on my forehead was healing well, it couldn't even be seen when I was wearing my bandanna. I ran my fingers through my hair and once I was satisfied with how it looked I headed for the deck. Jack had left the trapdoor open and bright daylight was streaming down on me as I climbed the ladder.

"Where are you guys?" I called after finding the ship deserted. There was no answer. I turned around and nearly jumped when I saw the tiny island there, it was even smaller than the one we had been stranded on. That boat was small enough so we could get a lot closer to shore without getting it stuck. I squinted at the sandy beach and I could just barely see the footprints there.

"Thanks for telling me." I muttered under my breath and then I went to the side of the ship and jumped in, leaving my boots behind. They would take forever to dry.

The water went to just above my waist, so I basically walked to the beach, although, the waves made it difficult. When I had finally made it to shore, I wrung some water from my shirt and then I followed the trail of footprints. I was so concentrated on the footprints that I wasn't watching where I was going, so I was quite surprised when I ran into somebody and then fell backwards in the sand.

"Are you all right?" Bootstrap asked looking at me curiously and offering his hand to help me up.

"I'm fine, just didn't see you there. What are you…"

"Will you two be quiet, do you want them to hear us?" Jack said irritably. He was standing on a large boulder and looking through the sparse trees.

"Jack I really don't think they could hear us from here." Bootstrap whispered as he clambered up the side of the boulder.

"I'm not taking any chances." Jack whispered back.

After standing for a few dull minutes just looking at Jack and Bootstrap's backs, I decided to go see what they were staring at. I clumsily scrambled up the side, nearly falling twice, but receiving no help from either of them. They didn't turn around once, very intent on watching whatever it was.

"Thanks for that." I said grumpily when I finally got to the top.

"Yer welcome." They mumbled in unison, not even looking at me. Then I saw what they were looking at. The Black Pearl, only it was different. The sails were filled with holes, but yet it moved with the breeze and an eerie, thick fog surrounded it. This was not the handsome ship I remembered at all; this ship was sinister even threatening.

The ship was sailing slowly away, but Jack made no move to go after it.

"Where is it going?" Bootstrap asked after a long silence.

"Most likely, the Isle De Muerte." Jack answered glancing at Bootstrap nervously.

"What? You gave Barbossa the bearings for that too?" Bootstrap asked angrily, "You are certainly a bright one aren't you?"

"Does it really matter now anyway? Besides, when they're all inside unloading the plunder, that's when we'll swoop in and snatch the Pearl from 'em." Jack said energetically, desperately trying to change the subject.

"When exactly is all this going to happen?" I asked.

Jack opened his mouth to say something then paused and thought for a minute, his brow furrowing as he did so. "Well, I'm not gonna lie to ye, I don't know. We'll just have to watch 'em and see."

"Ah, another brilliant plan." Bootstrap remarked exasperatedly.

"I don't see you coming up with a better one." Jack said very matter of factly.

Bootstrap was silent for a bit, probably thinking frantically of a better plan. I myself couldn't fathom another one.

"I guess we'll go with yer plan." Bootstrap sighed.

"I knew you'd come around." Jack said grinning and patting Bootstrap on the back.

"What do we do now?" I questioned Jack.

"We wait." He replied simply.

"Seeing how we don't need three people to watch one ship and I was up all night, I think I'll go take a nap on the boat." Bootstrap said gesturing to it.

"How do you know we weren't up all night too?" Jack asked grinning mischievously.

"Stop, stop now! I don't want to hear about it!" Bootstrap yelled covering his ears and sliding off the rock.

"I'm surprised you couldn't hear us last night, aye we had us a real good time!" Jack yelled after Bootstrap, "That was the best…"

I slapped my hand over Jack's mouth to prevent him from saying more about the night before. I held my hand there until Bootstrap was a far distance away.

"Sorry Luv, I couldn't resist, it's too much fun to torment him." Jack chuckled.

"It's bad enough telling Bootstrap, but do ye really want everyone on the Black Pearl to hear you as well?" I asked glancing over at the ship.

"They can't hear us," he said waving his hand in the Pearl's direction, "that was just another tactic to annoy Bootstrap."

"I see and that's how you have yer fun? Annoying and tormenting people?"

"Aye, but only Bootstrap, it's just too easy!" He giggled.

I turned back towards the Black Pearl; it had moved some more taking the unnatural fog with and I could see what looked like an enormous rock, emerging menacingly from it.

"Is that the?" I asked.

"Aye that is the Isle De Muerte, the island that can only be found by those who have been there before."

"Unless they trick their captain into giving them the bearings." I said this without thinking. "I'm sorry Jack, that was a mean thing to say."

He looked at me with hurt in his eyes, "It was mean, but I think I'll be able to forgive you," he said giving me a small smile, "Lord knows you've forgiven me many times."

"Now we just watch the ship and wait for them to go? Or can we do something else too?" I asked after some quiet.

"Well, we could do something and I think I know what you mean." He said grinning and then leaned over and started kissing me.

After doing that for a bit, I pulled away.

"Is that what ye wanted to do?" Jack asked, still grinning.

"Well actually…no."

"Are you saying that you used me?" He asked looking shocked and hurt in a very overly dramatic way.

"I may have…." I said trying to look slightly innocent.

"I guess I can't blame you, I'm just too irresistible. What's done is done," he said casually brushing the matter away, "What was it that you wanted to do?"

"I was hoping that you would fight with me again. You know, teach me some more."

"Aye that's sounds like a superb idea, considering what we're gonna do later." He pointed his thumb at the ship. "C'mon then, let's get at it." He said sliding off the boulder.

I slid down too, although not as gracefully as Jack had. He found a spot where we could see the movements of the ship and then the spar began.

"Remember to watch your footwork." He advised as we moved back and forth and around and around.

I really hoped that the crew aboard the Pearl couldn't hear us; we were making quite the hullabaloo or racket if you please.

"No funny business this time, I'm not falling for any of yer tricks." Jack said pointing his blade at me while we paused for a second.

"I guess I'll just have to beat you the old fashioned way then." I said hitting his blade aside and beginning the clamor all over again.

This went on for quite some time. The sun was high in the sky and I was sweating profusely. Jack was breathing really hard and slowing down a little.

"You win, I surrender." He said dropping his arms to his sides. "Yer getting quite talented with that cutlass." Then he walked over to me and made like he was going to hug me.

I foolishly put the sword through my belt and went to hug him back, but once he was close enough, he slipped his right leg behind my left and kicked me in the back of the knee, just hard enough to cause me to fall back in the sand. Then he pulled his sword out and held it at me, his grin was very wide. I must have looked shocked and betrayed, that was how I felt anyway.

"I never said I wasn't going to cheat." He said flourishing his sword as he pulled it away and offered his hand to help me up.

"I'll remember that next time." I said crankily.

"Hey now, don't be that way. You cheated, I cheated, consider us even." Jack said casually slipping his arm around my neck.

"Fine then, we're even." I said brushing some of the sand off.

"Good, I wouldn't want ye to be mad at me."

"Oh I'm not mad, I just expect a rematch." I said raising an eyebrow.

"What, now?"

"No, not now. Just sometime."

"Whatever floats yer boat Luv." He yawned and stretched his arms. "Now I think I'm ready for a rest. Let's head back to the boat, we should be able to see the Black Pearl from there now and this way we can be ready to sail in a moments notice." He grinned roguishly and then we strolled down to the water and swam to the boat.

Bootstrap was snoring loudly near the wheel. Jack started to tiptoe over to him, but I grabbed his arm.

"Let him rest, he was up all night you know."

"Alright, I'll leave him alone, this time. We were up late too." Jack pouted.

"I'm aware of that and if yer so tired go ahead and take a nap and I'll watch the ship. Ok?"

"Aye, I think I will do that. Here," He said, "let me got ye something." He went down through the trapdoor and a few seconds later he came back up with a telescope in hand. He handed it to me and said, "Use this to watch the crew onboard, as soon as ye see them boarding the rowboats wake me, alright?"

"I'll do that."

"Aren't you tired too, cause I could stay up if you need to sleep?" Jack asked concernedly.

I thought about it for a second. I could just picture it; I fall asleep and soon after Jack falls asleep the Black Pearl leaves and then Jack would be miserable. I guess I wasn't that tired.

"No I'm fine, you go ahead and sleep." I answered.

"I knew I loved you." He said grinning and then he turned and found a nice spot to snooze.

I climbed to the highest part of the boat, which was on one of the masts and perched there. I could in fact see the ship, I held the telescope to my eye and watched the crew for a few minutes. None of them seemed to be loading the rowboats. I searched the whole deck and nearly jumped when I saw Barbossa standing near the wheel and waving his arms about wildly, probably giving orders. The crew scurried about in obedience brought on by fear. _And they chose him over Jack? _I chuckled quietly, _poor dumb bastards. _

I took the telescope away from my eye and set it in my lap. Then I looked down below me to see what the other two were up to. Still sleeping of course. I lazily drummed my fingers on my knee and sighed.

"Na, na na na na na na na na na and really bad eggs." I sang softly. "I should have known that this was gonna be boring."

"Then why are you doing it?" A voice asked below.

I jumped and nearly fell from the mast then I looked down and saw Bootstrap standing under me and grinning.

"I'm sorry didn't mean to scare you." He said as he scaled the mast. He found a decent spot next to me and sat there.

"I thought you were asleep." I said turning slightly to face him.

"I woke just a little before ye started singing."

I blushed. I never sang in front of anyone well, I sang that night I got drunk on the island, but that was more shouting than anything else.

"Don't worry," he said noticing my red cheeks, "you have a lovely voice." He winked.

"Uh, thank you, I guess."

"So what's happening on yonder ship?"

"A lot of yelling and running about."

"Let me have a look." Bootstrap said reaching over for the telescope.

He watched them for a long time.

"Look at tha' old windbag go." He said still studying them.

"Barbossa?"

"Aye."

"I don't understand why they wanted him over Jack." I said looking at the ship.

"Nor do I. Jack was a lot more lenient than that bloke appears to be."

"I can imagine."

"Hey do you want to get some rest? I can take watch for awhile." Bootstrap asked.

"Well, I guess I could use a little nap. You don't mind do ye?"

"No, not at all."

"Thanks." I said and then I slid down the mast and went to find a good spot to sleep.

I eventually chose a spot a few feet away from Jack, I felt safer that way. I lie down on my back and put my arms behind my head. The sun felt warm on my face and before I knew it I was asleep.

The next thing I knew, waves were rocking the boat wildly and lighting shot through the now dark sky. There was a huge boom of thunder and I jumped to my feet. The rain came pouring down to the point where I could barely see. The violent swaying of the boat made it hard to stand, but I saw Jack at the wheel and I had to get to him.

"Watch out!" He yelled, too late. The biggest wave I have ever seen swept myself along with Jack clean off the boat and into the thrashing ocean.

"Jack!" I shouted frantically searching for him in the dark waves and water all around me.

"Sage!" I heard him shout and after a wave crashed by I could see him yards away.

I swam desperately toward him and he struggled to get to me. When he was in reach I tried to grab his hand. He got a hold of my arm and pulled me closer. Another wave came down over our heads and then I was sinking, sinking down into the dark depths of the ocean. I tried to move my arms and legs to get myself to the surface, but I couldn't move. Jack was still gripping my arm, but the force making me sink was too strong and I slipped from him.

"Sage! Sage!" I could hear his terrified yells even as I sank below the surface. I still was unable to move. Deeper and deeper I descended until my feet hit the bottom. It was eerily quiet and I saw some shadowy figures coming my way. My eyes grew wide with terror and I knew that I screamed, but it was only gurgles in the water. Skeletons hundreds of skeletons were walking steadily from all directions, surrounding me. Slowly they all reached out at me with their bone fingers. Yet I couldn't move.

"Sage. Sage. Sage." They chanted deeply.

I shut my eyes tight and waited for them to engulf me. One of them was shaking me, shaking, shaking, and shaking. I struggled against it.

"Whoa!"

I jumped awake; Jack was leaning over me nervously.

"You gave me quite a scare with all yer yelling and thrashing about. Are you alright?" he asked worriedly.

I sat up and wrapped my arms around him, "I'm fine, now. I just had a distressing nightmare." I said into his shoulder.

"Distressing? It sounded down right terrifying."

"It was, but I'm fine now don't worry."

"What ever ye say." He said shrugging.

I looked up and saw Bootstrap still perched on the mast and still watching the ship intently. I wondered how far he could see in the growing darkness. I looked back and Jack and he was staring at me still looking concerned.

"Jack, I'm ok." I said grabbing his shoulders and forcing a smile.

"I guess I'll have to take yer word for it." He sat down next to me with his arm around my waist. I laid my head on his shoulder.

"Do you want to tell me yer last name now that yer father is dead?" He asked hesitantly.

"Do you really want to know?"

"Aye, of course I do. I won't call ye by it, I just want to know what it was."

I was quiet for a second then I took a deep breath, "Galloway. It was Galloway." I said softly.

"Sage Galloway." Jack said thoughtfully, "I myself happen to think that Sage Sparrow sounds better." He said with a roguish grin and a wink.

"Oh really?" I giggled.

"Aye, I do." He said before he kissed me and the memory of my nightmare was swept away.

Before I knew it, I was in his lap. We kissed for quite some time, until there was a groan from above. We stopped and grinned at each other and then looked up at Bootstrap.

"I just thought you might like to know that the crew is leaving the ship and heading for the caves."

Jack's grin expanded, "Ready for this?" He asked excitedly.

"Ready and waiting." I said planting on last kiss on his lips and then getting off him.

"Have they all departed?" Jack called up to Bootstrap.

"Aye it looks that way, but they probably left a couple lookouts. Nothing we can't handle." Bootstrap said grinning in the same fashion as Jack.

"Let's get to it then! Hoist the sails we got to catch the last of the land breeze. And we've got to be very quiet, so not to let the lookouts have time to raise the alarm."

Bootstrap and I went to work and soon we were sailing for the Black Pearl.

"What do we do once we get to the ship?" I asked Jack once we had finished with the sails.

"We board her, then we take care of the lookouts and after that we sail away, savvy?"

"Savvy." I answered.

My nerves began to climb as we got closer and closer to the ship and before I was ready we were alongside her.

"Ok Bootstrap you go first then Sage and then me." Jack whispered, "Make this quick, so cheat because they will."

Bootstrap turned to make the jump over, but Jack stopped him.

"Hey remember, take what you can give nothing back!" Jack started and Bootstrap finished it with him.

Bootstrap leaped over and I didn't even hear his boots hit and then it was my turn.

"Be careful," Jack said giving me a quick hug. "I love you." He said with his hands on the sides of my face.

"I love you too." I said smiling. I took a deep breath and jumped over, my boots made a loud thud on the deck.

"They probably heard that," Bootstrap said glancing over his shoulder at me, "prepare to fight."

I nodded it was all I could do at the moment. Then I heard fast footsteps coming up the stairs from below and soon enough two pirates came racing at us. I fought my instinct to run and I pulled the cutlass from my belt. Bootstrap was already clashing swords with one of the pirates. The other approached me.

"It'll be a shame to kill such a fine lass." He said leering at me.

I said nothing, but just lunged at him. He knocked my sword away from his stomach just before I made contact. He looked a bit surprised then he grinned evilly and advanced. Suddenly there was a loud thump and the sound of scrambling feet against wood. I turned briefly and saw Jack hanging by his hands and struggling to get over the rail.

"Bloody fog makes it hard to see where yer going." He said as he finally hauled himself over.

The two other pirates we had been fighting stopped.

"Captain Jack Sparrow?" On one of them asked.

"Yer supposed to be dead!" Said the other.

"Am I not?" Jack said looking himself over.

Bootstrap took advantage of his opponent's astonishment and stabbed him right through the heart. Then the pirate I had been fighting pulled out his pistol and shot it three times in the air, a signal apparently. Next Jack stepped forward and stuck his sword into him. And after that, the two pirates with swords sticking out of them sank to their knees.

"Hurry get this ship moving!" Jack yelled, "The others will be here shortly."

Bootstrap went to pull his sword from the dead pirate, but to his horror the pirate rose and pulled it out for him grinning manically. I stifled a scream as the other dead pirate got up and pulled Jack's sword from himself.

"Go ahead, try again." The pirate said throwing Jack's sword to him.

Jack face was a mask of pure shock and Bootstrap's was similar.

"We have to do something before the others get here!" Jack said urgently.

"Don't fret," said an all too familiar cold raspy voice, "we are here."

* * *

Whoa! That was a long one (wipes imaginary sweat from forehead) I'm sorry it took so long to update first I got sick and then at school the teachers buried me in homework and it took me awhile to dig out. I'm also sorry that this chapter was so long, but I didn't even put all I wanted into it so be grateful I stopped when I did. Anyway, please review!

Arr, swash, swash, buckle, buckle!


	23. I Didn't Know I Had Everything, Until I ...

**One Night Only:** I know, isn't it fun!

**Jinxeh:** Thanks! It's so much fun to write Jack's character because he does the craziest things; he seems like the kinda guy who gives way to much information!

**Angelsmile: **Thank you too! I'm glad you liked that chapter; I know it had a lot of stuff going on in it.

**SpectralLady:** Thank ye! I hope you like this chappie too!

**Hermione at Heart:** That's my favorite line too! I first heard it from this guy at school and I thought it would work well for Jack.

**DugaDugabowbow:** I hope I didn't keep you waiting too long!

**Trinity144:** Sorry can't do that yet!

* * *

**I Didn't Know I Had Everything, Until I Lost it All**

Barbossa and the rest of the crew had appeared suddenly behind us. All of them were dripping wet. _Strange, _I thought_, didn't they use the rowboats?_

"Get 'em!" Barbossa ordered the crew sternly.

The whole lot of them, stinking and wet swarmed around us. I stabbed of few of them as they grabbed me, but it had no effect. Jack and Bootstrap tried the same, but it seemed that nothing could stop them. Our captors pulled us forward in front of Barbossa.

"Well now, what do we have here?" He said leering at us. "Jack Sparrow, Bootstrap Bill, and their friend Mistress Sage."

"That's Captain Jack Sparrow." Jack said defiantly.

"No I'm afraid it's not. See this is my ship now and my crew and yer nothing but a mangy sea dog with no ship nor title. It appears that you only have a deplorable little friend, who just so happens to have committed mutiny against me, a pathetic excuse for a boat, and a whore who thinks she's a pirate." Barbossa said menacingly into Jack's face.

Jack's expression was contorted with rage and he struggled against the men holding him back. "Yer discrepancy is with me Barbossa, there's no need to say lies about them." Jack said glancing over at Bootstrap and me. "Just let us go and I promise we'll cause you no more trouble."

"Now that's a lie if I ever heard one Sparrow! No I don't think I'll be letting ye go, any of ye!" Barbossa yelled.

"They have nothing to do with this, let them go and do what you wish with me, but let them go." Jack said boldly, still fighting to get free.

"I can't do that, Bootstrap Bill over here never agreed with our plan so we'll probably get rid of him, but little Sage here, we could have some fun with." Barbossa said grinning at the rest of the crew and they all turned and leered at me. I glared at them furiously in return.

"Barbossa, Brabossa, let me reason with you." Jack said in a lighter tone.

"Sorry Jack, but there'll be none of that. I've already made up my mind, you'll be left on a nice little island, alone this time, Bootstrap will be killed and Sage, well I'm not sure what we'll do with her. You best say goodbye we're gonna drop you off shortly and you won't be seeing each other again."

The pirates holding us released us, but they stood in a large circle around us, so we couldn't try to escape. I ran over to Jack, but I didn't hug him because I didn't know if he would want me too in the presence of the crew.

"What should we do?" I asked my voice cracking.

"I don't know if there is anything we can do." He whispered solemnly as he put his hands on my shoulders.

"Nothing can stop them, nothing can kill them. There is no way we can escape." Bootstrap said breathlessly his eyes darting around.

I could feel the tears escaping my eyes and I didn't try to hold them back. Jack wiped them away with his thumb.

"Sage, Sage, look at me." He said lifting my chin, "Remember no matter what, I will find you. Be brave and stay strong. If any one of those bastards tries to lay a hand on you, fight back, hurt them in any way you can think of. We will see each other again. And that is a promise I will not break." He stared at me and I stared back trying to plant his face in my memory.

"How will you get off the island?" I asked quietly.

"I managed last time and I'll do it again. Don't worry about me, just lookout for yer self."

I nodded and more tears fell and slid down my cheeks.

"I love you," Jack whispered pulling me into his arms, "don't forget that and don't give up, I will find you."

"I love you too and I will never forget that." I gasped between quiet sobs.

"Now stop those tears," he said wiping them away, "this is only good-bye for now. Show me how strong you can be because when I look back before they push me off that plank I don't want to see ye crying, I want to see the strong brave woman, I know you can be." He looked over at Bootstrap, "Take care of her."

"Aye, I'll protect her with my life as long as I have it." Bootstrap said stepping over to us.

"Yer the best mate I ever had," Jack said to him, "you stood by me when no one else did and I wish I would have listened to you, then maybe, we wouldn't be in this dilemma."

"Good-bye." Bootstrap said giving a small smile and holding out his hand to Jack.

"Bye." Jack said clasping Bootstrap hand.

Then Bootstrap stepped back and Jack hugged me again. I fought back my tears desperately trying to remember all the things Jack had said. We hugged until a voice was heard.

"You've said yer g'byes now it's time for ye to walk the plank."

"I love you." Jack whispered so quietly I almost didn't hear him.

Some members of the crew stepped forward and pulled him from my arms. I reached out and grabbed his hand and squeezed it before they pulled him away again. Bootstrap came up behind me and put his hands on my shoulders and we watched dry eyed as they pushed him onto the plank.

"Good-bye Sparrow!" Barbossa snarled.

Then Jack looked back as he said he would and I stared back at him. He gave a small smile and winked and then Barbossa placed his boot in the small of Jack's back and pushed him off. Bootstrap gripped my shoulders harder and then we heard the splash and sounds of swimming. I stood there staring at the spot where he had been only moments before. I wished that this was just another dream and that soon I would wake up and Jack would be there, but I knew I was awake and this was all real.

"And then there were two…" Barbossa said cruelly and turning to look at us. "Take 'em to the brig." He said motioning to several of the crew. "Enjoy the night Bootstrap, it will be your last."

Two pirates came forward and put their pistols to our backs and showed us to the brig. They shoved us in a cell and slammed the door.

"Nighty, night." One of them said sneering.

I sank to the floor and put my face in my hands. I let out a few shuddering breaths trying to keep the tears from coming. Bootstrap crouched down next to me and put his arm around my shoulders.

"You'll get through this." He said quietly and kissed the top of my head.

"Don't talk like that! It's we'll, we'll get through this, together." I said more boldly than I felt.

"No Sage. You will get through this because you are the one who has to get through it. You know very well that Barbossa plans on killing me tomorrow and it does no good to deny it." Bootstrap said startling me with his harsh tone.

"Are you not scared?" I asked looking up at him.

"Of course I'm scared, but everyone has to die sometime don't they? My time has just come earlier than others and it won't be as peaceful as I might like. When I became I pirate I knew that these kinds of things could happen to me it was just a risk I had to take." He said quietly. "Although I'm more afraid of leaving you alone with them than to die. Jack said you were strong and I believe that he was right, believe that you can make it through this and you will. Use every skill we have taught you and I know you can survive. The only thing I have left to say is, don't give up. There will be hard times, but remember that Jack is out there looking for you."

"Thank you Bill." I said hugging him, "You've been a good friend to me."

"And yer a good friend too Sage, I'm glad to have met ye."

We were both silent then, I was thinking about the day to come and I assume Bootstrap was as well. I hoped that Jack was ok and that he would be able to get off that island.

"Did ye want to get some sleep?" Bootstrap asked after awhile.

"No, there's no way I'm sleeping tonight. I don't think I could if I tried and no matter what, the dawn will come to quickly for me anyway." I said staring blankly at the floor.

"That's exactly how I feel, I'll not be sleeping a wink." He said with the same blank stare. "Let's just sit and enjoy each other's company while we can."

Bootstrap's words brought more tears to my eyes and this time, I didn't hold them back. He sat down next to me and I put my head on his shoulder. Neither of us said a word, until hours later when we could hear the shuffle of footsteps overhead and muffled voices.

"They will be coming for me soon Sage, but before they do I want you to promise me something." Bootstrap said standing up.

"Anything,' I said standing up too.

"Take this," he said handing me his sword, still stained with the pirate's blood, "and when you find Will I want you to give it to him and tell him that I love him. Can you do that for me?"

"Aye." I said choking back tears as I took the sword.

Then he hugged me one last time. It was then that we heard the footsteps coming down the stairs.

"Good morning, how are you two on this lovely day?" Asked one of the pirates unkindly. "Oh that's right, we're killing one of you today, guess it's not so lovely after all." He chuckled heartlessly.

One of them took out some rusty keys and opened the cell door, and then the other two came in one grabbing Bootstrap and the other taking me.

"What are you doing with her?" Bootstrap asked defensively.

"Nothing, she's just gonna watch." The one clutching me said getting his face all too close to mine. His putrid breath made my eyes burn.

I squinted in the bright sunlight after being pushed up the stairs. Bootstrap turned to me and asked, "What do you say I give 'em one last fight?" He was grinning.

I didn't even answer before he pulled away from his captor and punched him hard in the nose. The pirate was immediately knocked out, but others approached. Bootstrap did well against them, dodging their swords and fists, especially being outnumbered 10 to one. I was still and just watched marveled at his resistance, until suddenly Barbossa came from behind and hit Bootstrap in the back of the head with the butt of his sword. Bootstrap fell over unconscious and I stifled a cry.

"Get on with it then." Barbossa ordered.

I watched in horror as a cannon was pulled out and lashed to Bootstrap's boots. He just lay there oblivious to everything. Barbossa say my horrified expression and grinned at me. When they had finished the crew hauled Bootstrap along with the cannon over to the side of the ship.

"Shame, I wanted him to be awake for this, hopefully he'll rouse once the sea water starts to fill his lungs." Barbossa said mercilessly. "Dump 'im in."

I struggled to free myself, but when I heard the deafening splash I froze and my heart sank. Barbossa turned and had the most pleased grin that something in me snapped. I ripped away from the man holding me and I lunged at Barbossa yelling "You bastard!" and punching him several times in the face. Then Barbossa smack me across the face, knocking me backward.

"You little wench! Yer gonna be spending time in the brig for that and don't expect any food! Take her away." He yelled.

I gave him a satisfied grin as the dragged me away. I had made his nose bleed. I was thrown back into the cell and then they left me in the dark. I waited until they had gone before I burst into tears and began to shake uncontrollably.

* * *

I really like this chapter I hope you do too! Arr, swash, swash, buckle, buckle! 


	24. Tears and Pain

Hey, the little verses in between the story parts are from Kelly Clarkson's "Behind These Hazel Eyes" I changed one line just a little, but anyway when I listen to that song I think about this story so I thought I'd share a bit.

Sorry it took me so long to update, again, I know!

**Trinity144:** I feel bad for Sage too and Bootstrap of course, but I had to do it.

**BloodyBloomBabies:** Thanks a lot. I made lots of readers cry with this one, but I guess I felt like crying too, when I was writing it (blushes bashfully)

**One Night Only:** You're not a loser, but if you were that would make us all losers because we all got sad reading the last chapter. It took me almost 2 days just to write that chapter because I would get depressed about it and I'd have to stop for a little while, I think I'm the loser!

**Jenthegypsy:** Thank you so much for your inspiring comments and constructive criticism, both were greatly appreciated. I loved the part where you told me some of your favorite passages; those were my faves too. I'm also glad to hear your thoughts on chapter 21, I have to say, I was really nervous when I posted that chapter because I was afraid it was too much. I can't begin to thank you enough for your great review and I hope you continue to share your views.

**Jinxeh:** I was sorry to hear that you were having a bad day. In a way I know how you feel, sometimes my parents don't exactly agree with my taste in clothes, music or movies. You're exactly right when you say they're ignorant and I hope I don't get that way when I'm…. (Looks around warily) …old. Oh yeah I watched a preview for Willy Wonka online and it looks awesome, I can't wait to see it! (Sings the Willy Wonka song, "Willy Wonka, Willy Wonka, the amazing chocolatier, Willy Wonka, Willy Wonka, everybody give a cheer…")

**Angelsmile:** Sorry if I upset you! Hey, Argulor and Aleu haven't found me yet!

**SpectralLady:** Sorry, but so far I plan on keeping Bootstrap dead, but there's a slight chance that I might change my mind, I guess you'll just have to wait and see.

**Hermione at Heart:** I know, I'm sorry! It was really hard for me to kill off Bootstrap, but I think it had to be done for the story to go the way I want it to.

* * *

**Tears and Pain**

Time stood still as I sat hugging my knees to my chest and sobbed, not caring if anyone heard me. I cried for Bootstrap and I desperately hoped that he had not awakened as he sank to the bottom of the ocean, I cried for Jack and prayed that he would find a way off that God forsaken island and come save me from this hell. I also shed some tears for myself; not knowing what was going to become of me was pure torture. I had a good guess of what they would want to do with me, but I would fight to my very last breaths before, I'd let them even touch me.

A small part of me wished that I would just die and be delivered from my unbearable misery, but then I remembered what Bootstrap had said, "don't give up." Thinking of Bootstrap only brought on a fresh batch of tears and I put my face down and sobbed into my knees, my whole body shaking violently.

* * *

_Here I am, once again, I'm torn in to pieces. _

_Can't deny It, can't pretend, just thought this was the one. _

_Broken up, deep inside, but you don't get to see the tears I cry,_

_behind These Hazel eyes._

_

* * *

_

Eventually I cried myself to sleep and I slept peacefully, for a little while anyway. Then I started having really strange dreams. I could hear laughter deep, cruel, laughter, but I could only see black. Then suddenly I was surrounded by pirates all of them laughing. If it was me they were laughing at I do not know, but it really unnerved me. As quickly as they came, they disappeared and I was alone in darkness once again. I heard a voice calling me, calling me and I followed it and found Bootstrap still chained to that cannon and he cried out for me helplessly and then he began to sink into the shadows. It seemed that the faster I ran the farther away he got, until he was finally swallowed up by the gloom. I looked fearfully around me, afraid that I would be swallowed up too and I stood there shaking like a leaf, hoping and waiting for something or someone. I heard loud and rapid footsteps coming my way and I braced myself. The footsteps were heading for me, but I didn't know where they were coming from. I looked around wildly searching for whatever was making that sound and the footsteps just got louder and louder and I'm just about mad with fear and expectation. And out of the blue or black, I should say, comes Jack (I made a rhyme! Anyway) I ran to him crying with relief, but he shoves past me and just keeps going.

"Jack!" I cry, "Don't leave me! Please Jack! Don't leave me!" My last shouts turn to sobs as I chase after him, but he gets farther and farther away until I can't see him anymore.

All of a sudden there's was a tremendous clang and I jumped awake in a cold sweat. It took me a few seconds to focus then I saw Barbossa standing up close to the bars of my cell.

"Oh I'm sorry, did I wake ye?" He sneered.

I didn't answer, but I gave him the most hateful look I could muster at the time.

"So it's gonna be that way is it? In that case have a nice stay in the brig, I'm not sure yet if I'm gonna feed ye or just let ya die! Sure would be a shame to waste something so fair though." He said giving me a wink that made my skin crawl.

"Got to hell! You dirty…." CLANG! Barbossa hit his sword against the bars to silence me.

"You better watch that sharp tongue of yours or else I'll cut it out!" He fumed and then stormed back up the stairs.

I leaned back against the wall. "Bootstrap, I know you told me not to give up, but what am I to do?" I said softly. I didn't want to fall asleep again, fearing that the dream would come back, so I sat there thinking of a way to manage this. At random moments tears would creep down my cheeks as my thoughts drifted to Bootstrap or Jack. I wiped them away thinking, _I can't show them my emotions nor weaknesses, that's just one more power they could have over me. I must harden myself and keep everything on the inside. I used to be so good at that until Jack muddled it all up. Yes that is what I should do first, harness my emotions, and don't show them anything. Not fear, sadness, or even anger, just lock it up inside and save it for another time._ I could plan no further because I didn't know how long I was going to be in the dark, cold brig. I really didn't think that Barbossa would just let me die, but I wasn't sure, I wasn't sure about anything anymore.

I smiled briefly when I pictured Barbossa with that bloody nose I had given him.

"That was for you Bootstrap." I said looking heavenward. Then I felt the lump rising in my throat, "Dammit!" I cursed as the tears came over me again. I fought against them for as long as I could, but in the end gave in once more. I moved over to a corner of the cell farthest from the stairs and I sat there curled up into a ball and cried.

* * *

_Seems just like yesterday, you were a part of me. I used_

_To stand so tall, I used to be so strong. Your arms around _

_Me tight, everything it felt so right. Unbreakable, like _

_Nothing could go wrong. Now I can't breathe, no I can't_

_Sleep. I'm barely hanging on. Here I am once again, I'm _

_Torn in to pieces can't deny it can't pretend, just thought_

_This was the one. Broken up deep inside, but you don't_

_Get to see the tears I cry, behind these hazel eyes. I_

_Told you everything, opened up and let you in, you made_

_Me feel all right, for once in my life. Now all that's left _

_Of me, is what I pretend to be, so together, but so broken_

_Up inside. Cause I can't breathe no I can't sleep I'm _

_Barely hanging on…………_

_

* * *

_

I opened my eyes up weakly, it had been fours days since I had last seen Barbossa and four days since I had anything to eat. Lucky for me there had been a bad storm two days past and the ceiling leaked steadily, so I was able to get some water. I was sitting slumped in that same corner, trying to ignore my stomach's painful pleas for food. It was then that I heard booming footsteps coming down the stairs. It was of course Barbossa looking very smug.

"Well now, how are we feeling today?" He asked all too cheerfully.

I looked at him, my face emotionless and blank.

"I think you've had enough punishment for now, so yer gonna come with me and eat with the crew. They're really anxious to see you and I think you should get to know them better." He said with an ugly grin.

The mere thought of being surrounded by the crew made me want to cringe, but I kept my face expressionless.

"C'mon get moving." He said unlocking the door and pulling it open. I didn't even try to move, I knew I wouldn't be able to easily anyway. So Barbossa pulled me up roughly by the arms and basically dragged me up the stairs and into the galley.

"Look whose joining us today mates!" Barbossa said shoving me in front of him.

Everywhere I looked there were grimy, leering faces staring at me.

"Don't be shy lass, go have a seat and then you can have something to eat." He said nastily.

I scanned the room, searching for a place not surrounded by the filthy scoundrels. I saw a spot at the end of one of the long tables with empty seats all around it. I stepped forward, my legs wobbly beneath me and I was feeling dizzy. I had to walked, crewmembers on either side of me. One of them stood up,

"How 'bout you sit here, with me." He said grabbing my wrist.

My first thought was to grab my sword, but no that wasn't the way to go because he couldn't die. "Hurt them anyway you can think of." Jack's words came back to me. So I did the only thing guaranteed to bring a man to his knees, I kicked him, hard, in his manly parts and he crumpled to the floor, clutching at his damaged goods and whimpering. I allowed myself a small smirk then composed myself again and turned around, looking at each of the men. They were staring at me all looking a bit surprised.

"The next one who tries to do that gets the same and more." I said a lot more bravely than I felt. I turned back around and went again to go to my spot, but the man at my feet was reaching up at my legs, so I gave him another kick this time in the ribs and he started his whimpering again. Then I stepped over him and got to my seat. The men were silent for a few seconds and then started laughing at the man still rolling on the floor.

"Here ye are Miss." Barbossa said setting a bowl of grayish gruel in front of me along with a flagon of water. I reached for the water first and thirstily gulped it down and thinking, _if it be poisoned, it be poisoned and so be it._ And so started my days on the Black Pearl where I would spend the next eight years of my life.

* * *

Tell me what you thought of those song verses, were they alright or not? Don't forget to let me know how you think it's going! Arr, swash, swash, buckle, buckle! 


	25. Eight Years Past, Since I Saw Him Last

I know I haven't updated in like, forever, but hopefully this long chapter will make up for it.

**One Night Only:** Well actually Jack doesn't save her, she ends up finding him…. somewhere.

**Angelsmile:** This chapter will cover the 8 years that she is captive on the Black Pearl and maybe the next one will be when the movie is going.

**DugaDugabowbow:** Thanks!

**Windy:** Thanks a lot! I love to hear from new readers.

**Trinity144:** Aye, it was fun writing the part where Sage kicked the guy, in the area I don't want to mention. (Ha ha!)

**Jinxeh:** Thanks! I think that you will be an awesome author too!

**SpectralLady:** Yes, I am going to elaborate in this chapter. Aye, it wouldn't be so much fun to be Sage right now, but you remember what she gets to do with Jack right? I think that would make it all worthwhile (wink wink)! It would be fun to kick a guy 'there' I must remember to try that some time!

**Radcliffel18:** I'm glad you liked the song verses! You're the first person to comment on them. Yes, I killed Bootstrap and I'm sorry, but it had to be done. Oh yeah, 1985 is written by Bowling For Soup, they're a really weird band.

**Angelic13:** Thanks; I'm so glad that you like it!

**Match Box:** Thanks! I didn't know that he was twenty in the movie, I musta missed that, but I'm not going to go exactly by the movie anyway.

**Panty Princess:** Well…. that's an interesting name. lol! Thanks!

**Hidelover:** I'm glad that you liked the song verses. I thought they added something to the story, but I got few comments on them, so thanks!

Oh yeah, the verses in between the story in this chapter are from Kelly Clarkson's _Hear Me._

* * *

**Eight Years Past, Since I Saw Him Last**

Aye, that first week was the hardest. Even though I now ate meals with the crew and was allowed to walk on the deck, with an escort, I was still put in a cell at night. Not the most comfortable place in the world, but I've become used to it. The nights that I actually get any sleep, most nights I'm haunted by nightmares and memories and I just can't bring myself to go back to sleep. There is one dream I have had many times, it is the one I fear when I start feeling weary. It is always in a marketplace, somewhere, and the streets are deserted, until I hear Jack call out to me and I turn around and see him standing there beaming at me. We start walking towards one another, when suddenly crowds of people accumulate out of nowhere and they seem determined to keep us apart always pushing Jack and me away from each other. Then Jack disappears into the crowd and someone grabs my shoulder. It's always Bootstrap, I hug him closely, but when I look up again it's not Bootstrap but Barbossa who puts his hands around my neck and starts strangling me. After that everything goes black and images of Jack and Bootstrap swim before my eyes, it's about there that I wake up in a cold sweat.

As I have said before, I was allowed to walk on the deck with an escort who was usually the tall, bald, black man, the one who awakened me the day of the mutiny. He is called Bo'sun and he never says a word and neither do I. Sometimes I am escorted by Pintel and Reghetti, they are a great deal more chatty and annoying, but I have to watch them more than they have to watch me, but for different reasons. Since the "confrontation" as the crew calls it at breakfast on that first day, I usually sit by myself, that is unless Barbossa invites me to eat with him. I hate it, but I know I should obey him or suffer the consequences. I don't even want to think about what 'they' could be. When I ate with the crew in the galley it was usually just a big plate of grisly meat, I heard some of the men say that it's horse, but when I had to dine with Barbossa in one of the captain's quarters, there's all kinds of food; fish and pig, sometimes chicken, apples, lemons (for scurvy) and other tropical fruits. Barbossa will try to get me to talk, but mostly I eat, a little, and stare at the floor. I remember one certain dinner in particular. I had just finished gulping down the rest of my wine, which I always had to drink with Barbossa. I was hoping that maybe if I got drunk I would be able to sleep fitfully and forget about Jack and Bootstrap for at least a few hours.

"Don't you ever get worried about being poisoned?" Barbossa asked casually wiping his mouth on his sleeve.

"No. Being poisoned would only be some suffering, but ultimately a release from this wretchedness." I spat scornfully, though I didn't exactly feel that way. I thought that some more reverse psychology might do some good and keep me alive, for a little longer anyway.

"You ungrateful wench! I could have killed ye too. There are worse ways than dying by poison and much worse ways of torture! Ye need to learn to have some respect and I think I know just the way to teach ye." Barbossa roared as he got up from the table and stormed over to me.

He grabbed my arm and dragged me to the door, where he kicked it open then shoved me out. I fell to my stomach, my chin hitting the deck hard. I was about to hoist myself up, but someone stepped in front of me, his shabby boots just inches from my face. I looked up and froze, my mouth opened, but the scream was stuck in my chest. Standing before me was Bo'sun, a decomposing, skeletal, Bo'sun. I looked around terrified as more of the crewmembers stepped up each of them skeletons with patches of moldy flesh and hair. Their clothes hung in rags on their bones. I knew I was shaking, but my fear was too strong to keep inside.

"Tell me Sage, what do ye think of us now?" Barbossa asked behind me.

I looked over my shoulder and saw him standing in the doorway leading to the captain's quarters, but he looked normal. Then he stepped out into the moonlight and as quick as that he was transformed into a corpse as well. A memory flashed in my mind just then, it was Bootstrap showing me the gold coin and saying something about a curse.

"The curse…" I breathed.

"So ye have heard of the curse. Aye Sage, we heard stories of the curse too, but it was to late when we realized its power. To late we realized that food turns to ashes in our mouths and nothing can quench our thirst nor can we enjoy the warmth of a woman's flesh. The moonlight shows us for what we really are, cursed men, men who can not die, but live in hell." Barbossa declared loudly. "Get her up, already."

With that several of the skeletons reached for me, their cold bone's biting at my flesh as they pulled me to my feet. They didn't let go though; they stood there clutching my arms.

"Hello poppet," one of them said right in my face and I realized that it was Pintel, kinda hard to recognize some of the guys without all of their skin.

"Well Sage, ye have been with us for some time now and I think it's time that you start doing yer fair share of the work around here, agreed? If not we might as well just have some fun with you, throw you over board and be done with it." Barbossa said sneering.

"I can do the work." I said my voice quavering a little.

"Good, well then Jacoby, show 'er how to swab the decks properly and if and when she finishes, take her to the brig." Barbossa ordered one of the pirates holding me.

"Aye." Jacoby said roughly and pulled me away from the crowd toward the main mast.

There we found a bucket of mucky water and mops and rags and such. Jacoby demonstrated the proper technique and then I set to work. Other members of the crew were cleaning the decks, but I had a great section of my own to cover. The water smelled really foul and I couldn't see how it would actually improve the ships appearance. Sometime later I felt as though I was being watched, so I look over my shoulder and saw a group of the men standing behind me. I was down on my hand and knees scrubbing and they were just standing there and watching me or rather my rear end. (Perverts)

"What are you looking at?" I shouted irritably as I stood up.

"Just a stupid girl." One of them leered.

I couldn't take it anymore, I was sick of being stared at and sick of thickheaded men.

"So that's how it's gonna be, is it?" I said pulling out my sword, I still had Bootstrap's too, "Say that again."

"Oh, I'm shaking in me boots," the pirate jeered, "stupid wench!"

I gripped my cutlasses handle firmly and stepped forward. The pirate pulled out his blade too, grinning mercilessly. I took another step closer.

"Do you think this wise girl? Crossing blades with a pirate?" Barbossa said appearing out of thin air.

"Why not," I said shrugging his hand from my shoulder, "I've nothing to lose."

The pirate then lunged at me trying to take me off guard, it didn't work. A frenzy came over me, I wasn't afraid of dying, but I wanted to prove myself, prove that I wouldn't be pushed around. I must have been thinking too much because the next thing I know, there's a tremendous stinging as my opponent's sword connects with my hipbone. I push past the pain and advance wondering where to stick my sword, considering that the guy is mostly bone. The pirate takes a swipe at my legs and I jump over the blade. He looks a little taken aback, so I grin at him. _If Jack and Bootstrap could see me now!_ When I finally come up with an idea on how to beat him; _it's worth a shot_, I think. I took a fake swipe at his stomach; he lowered his sword to protect himself and then…I lopped off his head. There's a sickening crack then a thud as the head hit the deck and then dead silence.

I looked over at the group of pirates they were utterly stunned. I glanced back over at the now headless skeleton and nearly jumped out of my skin when it clumsily got up and started groping around for his head.

"I was hoping ye would learn some respect, but I think it is we who have learned the lesson this night." Barbossa said touching my shoulder again and flashing his yellow smile.

I pulled away from his touch so he wouldn't feel the shiver that he sent up my spine. I walked a few feet away from all of them then I leaned against the rail and watched in mild amusement as the headless pirate searched for his head. Once he did, he had a very difficult time putting it back into place. I eventually left after several pirates tried to help him. Not wanting to go anywhere and not really having anywhere to go, I went back to my cell and shut myself in. Such irony. I couldn't sleep a wink that night. Every time I closed my eyes I saw the skeletal pirates. I fought back for as long as I could, but in the end I gave in and let thoughts of Jack fill my mind. _Oh Jack, I miss you so much!_ _Come rescue me!_

* * *

_You gotta be out there_, _you gotta be somewhere._ _Where ever you are_

_I'm waiting…Cause there are these nights when, I sing myself to sleep_

_And I'm hoping my dreams bring you close to me. Are you listening?_

_Here me I'm crying out I'm ready now. Turn my world upside down Find me. I'm _

_lost inside the crowd. It's getting loud. I need you to_

_See I'm screaming for you to please, hear me, can you hear me? Hear me._

_I'm lost in my thoughts and baby I've fought for all that I've got, can you hear me?_

* * *

I was in the middle of all my thoughts when I heard someone thumping down the stairs. It was Raghetti. Although I wasn't particularly pleased, at least it wasn't Barbossa. He had something in his hands and he looked rather jumpy, but I guess that's how he normally looked.

"Thought you could use some bandages for yer side." He said pointing to my bleeding hip, which I had completely forgotten about.

"Eh…thanks." I said grabbing the bandages from him quickly.

Then I realized that he was normal looking, I mean he wasn't a skeleton. _Weird. _Then I remembered what Barbossa had said; "the moonlight shows us for what we really are." _So they only get like that in the moonlight? I guess so._ I was so caught up puzzling over that, that I didn't even hear Raghetti leave. I settled back down into one of the cell's corners and examined my wound. There was a dark stain on my shirt where it had bled through and a slight tear where the blade had cut. I took the long bindings and dressed the gash the best I could, wrapping the cloth around my hips several times then tying it.

The next morning after I was released for breakfast, I actually looked at the crew, most of them hardly eating, if anything. I can't believe I didn't notice it before. That day I worked on the ship all day. I have to say it was nice to be out of that dark damp cell, but let's face it, work is no fun especially when you have to work with foul, grimy, and perverted pirates, but they hardly said a word to me. I noticed that the pirate I had decapitated the night before staring at me a few times, but he always looked away when I saw him.

Another incident I remember is when I was woken up in the very early morning by shrill screaming. I jumped up and walked over to the bars to see what was going on. Bo'sun was struggling to drag some lass down the steps and she was putting up one hell of a fight. Finally he just grabbed her roughly by the neck and threw her into the cell across from mine.

"Women!" I heard him grunt angrily as he left.

"Are you alright?" I asked curiously. She had started blubbering and quivering and all. She had curly black hair and blue eyes.

"No I'm not alright! I've just been kidnapped from my home and put in this awful place!" She sobbed.

"Do you know why they've taken you?"

"It's because I'm Lord Deppford's daughter."

"Oh for ransom, eh? Well at least you will be released once yer family has paid the money." I said trying to calm her down.

"How can you be so sure?"

"Well…. I'm not sure, but that's what pirates normally do. Once they get the money they'll let you go."

"Well that's reassuring." She said more rudely than necessary. "Well, why are you here?"

"My…. er, friend used to be the captain of this ship and when we tried to steal it back they marooned him and kept me prisoner here."

"Do you love him?" She said smiling slyly.

"What?" I asked somewhat startled.

"Your friend, do you love him?"

"Aye… I do." I could feel myself blushing.

"I knew it!" She said excitedly. "So is he in the royal navy or something?"

Jack in the royal navy? The mere thought of that made me laugh.

"No, he's a pirate too, but a good one…. well I mean he's not cruel or anything like these guys. In fact he's saved my life more times than I could count." Was I getting excited too?

"Wow," she said dreamily. "What is your name?"

"Sage."

"I'm Grace and I'm glad you're here Sage, otherwise I don't know what I'd do."

"You'd be ok you were putting up a good fight."

"That's just because I was out of my mind with terror. I've heard plenty of stories about pirate's captives."

"As have I, but they want the ransom, so they shouldn't be harmin' you. How exactly did they…"

"I see you've met Miss Deppford." Barbossa said suddenly stepping out from the shadows.

Grace backed into the far corner of her cell trying to get as far away from him as possible.

"It's time fer ye to get to work and don't hack anybody's head off today!" He spat as he unlocked my cell.

I glanced over at Grace as I followed Barbossa out. She was shaking like a bloody leaf, so I gave her an encouraging wink.

That day I wasn't even offered breakfast, but I didn't mind I hated eating with 'them'. I worked like I've never worked before that day and I know they were working me extra hard just trying to break me, but that wasn't gonna work. Finally I lowered the anchor near this tiny island, where we were supposed to wait for the ransom. It was growing dark by the time I headed back to the brig. I was halfway down the stairs when I heard someone singing. Singing?

" I believe in the sun, even when it is not shining and I believe in love even when there's no one there. And I believe in God, even when he is silent, I believe thru any trial, there is always a way. But sometimes in this suffering and hopeless despair, my heart cries for shelter to know someone's there, but a voice rises with in me, saying "hold on my child," I'll give you strength I'll give you hope, just stay a little while…" It was Grace and the song was absolutely beautiful.

She blushed when I entered.

"Oh, I didn't think anyone would hear me."

"That was a beautiful song and quite fitting considering the situation. On another note you might want to keep it down, if the crew hears you they'll want you to sing for 'em and you don't want that."

"Absolutely not!" She said wrapping her arms around herself.

We talked for most of the night. I have to say it was nice to talk to another female for a change and no, Anamaria doesn't count! The next morning Barbossa came down and retrieved Grace from her cell. She looked frightened to death, but managed a weak smile back at me. I never saw her again.

Over the years we attacked many a ship and even several towns. I didn't like the idea of killing innocent folk, but I killed as many as tried to kill me and I thought that was a good way to go about it. Despite that, I did like the riches we recovered. Heaps of silver and gold coins jewel studded chalices, solid gold candlesticks, and all kinds of jewelry. I was becoming a right old pirate! And it scared me, but I'm not sure why.

The first few times we went after towns Barbossa made sure that somebody was always watching me so I couldn't escape. I tried anyway, but was unsuccessful and got some bloody lips and black eyes for it.

I noticed that usually in the towns the pirates didn't take all the gold they could find they only took the gold coins with the skulls on them, just like the ones Bootstrap had shown me. There was something about this curse I didn't know and I planned on figuring it out…and I did.

We had dropped anchor, the reason why? I don't know, but anyway I was put in my cell even before sunset, so I knew that something was up. It was Bo'sun who ushered me down, so I was afraid to ask what was going on. He left as soon as he had hurled me into the cell and slammed the door behind me. The clang of the bars made my ears ring. I could hear the men filing down to the galley. _This must be a meeting of some sort, _I guessed, but all I knew for sure was that I had to hear what was going on. I could see the keys hung on a beam between my cell and the empty one across from me. Thinking quickly I pulled my cutlass from my belt and stuck it out thru the bars, but it was not near long enough, nor was Bootstrap's. I paced back and forth wracking my brain. I was missing the meeting! Then an idea came to me; _I guess it's worth a try! _I untied my bandanna and clumsily lashed the two swords together. Then carefully, oh so carefully, I maneuvered them thru the bars. If the one on the end were to fall, someone was sure to hear it and all would be lost. I slipped the end of the blade under the key ring and eased it off the nail. The keys slid down to the end of the first sword. _Success! Oh Jack, if you could see me now! Wouldn't you be proud of your pirate lass! _Next I hastily pulled my device back in untied my bandanna and out it back on, slipped the swords into my belt and took the keys and snaked my arm around the bars to the lock. The first key didn't work so I tried the second. After a few moments of wrestling with it I heard a "Click" and the door swung open.

I made sure to hang the keys back on the nail and then I slowly crept up the stairs careful not to make them creak. I peeked around the corner and over the landing down to the galley.

"One! We've only one left to find and then we can rid ourselves of the curse!" Barbossa's voice boomed out over the mass of pirates. "We must go to Port Royal, that is where it is and I'm hoping that is where Turner is too."

"Turner?" I mouthed silently.

"Once we have the two, we can do away with the curse and continue on with our pirate ways!" Barbossa continued.

"What do we do with Turner?" One pirate asked.

"We spill their blood! All over the coins, they're only half Turner."

"Will!" I whispered in panic.

At that moment I formed a random plan, whenever we got to Port Royal, where ever that was, I had to find Will before them at all costs. Suddenly I realized that the meeting had ended, thus all the pirates coming up the stairs. As fast as I could I dashed back down the steps jumping over the last four and finally skidded to a halt back in my cell. I sat down panting, praying that no one had seen or heard me.

That night I had the first good dream I had had in eight whole years. Aye, can you believe it? I spent eight bloody years on that ship! How I knew this? I would ask someone in the towns we stopped, when given a chance. Anyway, back to the dream. In this dream Jack didn't walk away from me and he wasn't pushed away from me he was just…there. We were in a room made of brick and torches lighted it, but all that mattered to me was that Jack was there. It all felt so real, his arms around me and his warm lips against mine. We didn't say a word, but only looked at each other. All too soon I woke up in the dark, alone and for the first time in years, I cried.

During those eight years, Jack was a constant thought, always there. I must admit that I did doubt several times that I would ever see him again. In the beginning I had great faith in him and hope, but as the months and years past that began to dwindle. In the worst of times I would sing that song, the song that Grace had sang and it usually lifted my spirits at least for a little while, but that was enough.

The next morning no one came to let me out for breakfast or for work. I could hear the shuffles of their footsteps overhead, so I knew that they had not left me. As for the lack of breakfast, I had been getting used to that. Sometimes I'd get two meals a day, more often one. My ribs were visible and my pants were looser; I was to the last notch in my belt.

It was night when Barbossa came down to get me. He didn't say a word until we had reached the deck. In the distance I could see the light's of what had to be Port Royal.

"We're going after that seaport, you know what to do." He said with a wicked grin.

I nodded and started to head to the row boats, but he grabbed my arm.

"This is important, so I'll not be havin' anyone watching ye. No funny business." He gave my arm and extra hard squeeze.

I nodded again and climbed aboard a boat. The cannons on the Black Pearl boomed as we made our way silently to shore. The first cannon ball hit the British fort, immediately alarming the whole town. When our boats arrived on shore the pirates swarmed forth. I drew my blade, for self-defense and then went out in search of Will.

The town was a mass of screaming people and crying children. The pirates were having a great time terrorizing the townsfolk; after all it's what they did best. I couldn't help, but feel pity for the people, but I had more important things to do rather than be the 'hero'. I was beginning to wonder how I would ever find Will amongst this raging town, so I decided to try to ask somebody. I was about to enter the blacksmith's shop, when the door flies open and some blooming idiot runs into me head-on. "Crack!" Our heads smacked together and before I know it my butt is hitting the ground and I hear a "thud" as the stranger fell backward too. I shook my head trying to clear away the spots that danced before my eyes. I looked over thru my blurred vision and saw the other person standing up. He unsteadily walked over to me and held out his hand. Guess what? That blooming idiot was Will.

"I'm so sorry miss, I…" He started to say as he helped me up. He was looking me over with a puzzled look on his face. "Have we met before?" His voice was soft, almost musical.

I stared at him stupidly. This was exactly the Will from my dream, but at that moment he looked good! So it kinda threw me off for a second there.

Then it dawned on him, "Sage?"

"Will, I'm so glad I found you!" I said finally snapping out of it and I couldn't help but give him a big hug. Will still had a dazed and confused look on his face. Once we had finished with our reunion hug and stepped back, I studied him as he had studied me before. He looked so much like Bootstrap, almost bringing tears to my eyes, but I wouldn't let them come. Then Will would really think I was crazy.

"I can't believe it's really you, it's been so long." He said.

"I know! I have so much to tell you, I don't even know where to begin."

"It looks that way," he said eyeing the cutlasses in my belt.

I noticed that he had a sword in his hand too. Suddenly a pirate came running in our direction so I pushed Will into the shadows until he had passed, his arms filled with silver platters and gold candlesticks.

"Listen to me Will, you can't stay out here in the streets, someone will see you."

"What do you mean?"

"I'll explain everything once we get out of sight."

"Fine, come inside here." He said walking to the blacksmith shop.

I followed him into the workshop. It was filled with tools and there was a donkey hooked up to some odd contraption. Will led me to a bench near the back of the shop and we sat down.

"Now, tell me everything."

So I told him the whole story going backwards, starting with my time on the Black Pearl with Barbossa and his lot moving up to when Jack found me and what happened after Will had left. He was a very good listener, asking questions only when necessary. I did leave out a few details about Jack, not wanting to make the moment awkward. And I was going to wait until the very end to tell him about his father and why the pirates were after him, but I was interrupted by a girly shriek from outside. Will immediately jumped up and ran for the door.

"I'll be back, I have to, to…" he said as he ran out.

I ran after him yelling, "Will, wait, it's not safe!"

He had stopped and was watching the pirates haul away some girl.

"Elizabeth!" he cried.

_Oh great, there's a 'girl'._ I rolled my eyes. Just then one of the pirates came running by Will and hit him on the head with some metal thingy. And he crumpled to the ground out cold. _Perfect, just perfect. _I ran over to him and grabbed him under the armpits. _Nice and sweaty. The things you do for yer friends. _I pulled him back to the shop no one even noticing us in the calamity. I couldn't help, but wonder why they hadn't taken Will and they had taken that girl.

I found a small room at the far end of the shop, which I assumed to be, Will's and I put him up on the bed. I watched him breathing for a while and then feeling drained I sat at his rough wooden table. Drifting to sleep as thoughts swirled in my head.

I woke up the next morning, sun streaming down on me from a small window. I looked over to the bed. Will wasn't there. Then I noticed an obviously hastily scrawled note in front of me. It said, _I have to go speak with someone; I'll be back as soon as I can. I'm going to be leaving for some place, please consider coming with me._

_Will._

"Ok?" I said sleepily.

Then the particularly annoying thought that had disturbed my sleep last night came whooshing back. _The Black Pearl has left and I was not on it. What if Jack goes to rescue me? I won't be there! What if Barbossa kills him this time! Oh God, what have I done! _I was working myself into a panic. I could never forgive myself if Jack died because of me. Never.

It was then that I noticed another thing that Will had left for me, a scone. Although I really didn't feel like eating, I ate it anyway. Good ol' Will always looking out for me!

Not to long after Will came rushing in.

"Come on, we've got to go!" He puffed.

"Where?" I asked following him out into the street.

"We have to meet someone he's going to help me save Elizabeth…. she's a friend."

I could tell that Elizabeth was more than a friend, but I didn't bring it up.

"Who's going to help you?"

"Oh some pirate!" he said angrily. "I don't normally associate with pirates, but I need his help."

I was watching the people of the town cleaning up from last nights attack, but stopped as soon as the word 'pirate' was uttered. _Who? What pirate? Where?_

"Of course he's not here yet!" Will exclaimed exasperatedly.

We were standing in an area close to a bridge, near the docks, partially hidden by palm trees and shrubbery. Then I heard the clunk of boots on cobblestone, the sound was oddly familiar.

"It's about time you got here!" Will called to the approaching person.

Soon I could feel the person right behind me. His breathing was too familiar. _Could it really be?_

He slipped his hand around my waist, "Who's this…." I knew that slurred speech!

I turned around to look at Jack who was gaping at me mouth hanging open.

"Sage!" He said breathlessly, reaching out to touch my face.

"Jack!" I said in the same manner then I pulled his face to mine as he pulled me into his arms.

Will stood there witnessing the whole thing, bringing a whole new meaning to, "like father like son."

* * *

Another cliffhanger I know! I'd like to apologize for not updating in such a long time, but I have a good reason. My dad had a brain aneurysm and had to have emergency surgery, but don't worry he's home already and doing good. As if that wasn't stressing enough I've had loads of homework from speeches to presentations to science projects! Oh well, I can't wait to get your reviews! Oh yeah the lyrics in the song that Grace sings are from _Inscriptions of Hope_ by Z. Randal Stroope. Just in case you were wondering. That's all for now! Arr, swash, swash, buckle, buckle! 


	26. Troubles With Jack and Will

**Thanks for the great reviews!**

**Jinxeh: **Hmmm…. I guess I never thought about Elizabeth wearing Grace's dress, something to consider. Your English teacher sounds a lot like mine (downright evil!) ;) Oh, I forgot to tell you, I got the wonderful opportunity to call one of the stupid guys at school a eunuch. He said sorry, a dead giveaway that he had no idea what it meant, but later he got a chance to look it up and my friends and I had a good laugh!

**Radcliffe18:** Thanks!

**SpectralLady: **I'm glad you liked it! I'm happy about it too!

**Orlandoschick08: **Thanks, it's great to have Jack back in the story, it seems like it's been a long time.

**PantyPrincess: **I'm glad that Jack is back too; he is very stud-muffiny!

**DallyJacklover: **Glad that ya love it, but you'll just have to wait and see what happens next.

dugadugabowbow: Aye, it's going to be during the movie now, but I'm changing things, plus it will still be from Sage's point of view. 

**One Night Only: **They're my favorite pirates too, but Jack is my number one favorite!

**Hidelover: **Aw, you're welcome and thanks!

**Sheva**: Swash, swash, buckle, buckle! I'm glad you like it! I'm going as fast as I can!

**Match Box:** Oh I see! Thanks for telling me that!

* * *

**Troubles With Jack and Will**

I don't how long we stood there kissing, but as long as Jack's lips were on mine, I was oblivious to everything else. We stopped and gazed at each other for a while longer. I was so afraid that I would wake up at any moment and find myself sitting in that cell again. I couldn't believe it, he was there, he was really there. I could feel tears brimming in my eyes.

"Ahem," Will cleared his throat impatiently.

Only then did I remember that he was there and I could feel myself blushing.

"Do you two know each other?"

"Don't you think it's rather obvious?" was Jack's comment.

"Sage! This is the Jack you were talking about?" Will sounded extremely irritated.

"Aww, you were talking about me, were you?" Jack said gently brushing my cheek.

"Aye Will, this is Jack, I mean, this is Captain Jack Spar…" I said this without taking my eyes from Jack.

"I know, Sparrow," Will interrupted, "we've met."

"I beat him in a sword brawl." Jack said grinning, not taking his eyes off me either.

"You cheated!" Will whined he was getting quite annoying.

"I told you, I _am_ a pirate." Jack said rolling his eyes, making me laugh silently.

"Can we get going?"

"We'll get to yer bonny lass in a moment, just give us a second." Jack moved his hands to my shoulders. "Is it true what I've heard about Bootstrap?" he asked solemnly.

I nodded sadly and he pulled me into his arms again. Will must have realized that he should keep his mouth shut. After a few moments, Jack kissed me then he turned to Will.

"Ok, I'll tell you what we're gonna do." He said motioning for Will to come closer. Then Jack mapped out how we would manage to "commandeer" a ship from the royal navy.

I was to be the 'distraction' while Jack and Will did everything else. In other words, I got the crappy job. I gave Jack my bandanna and Bootstrap's sword so I wouldn't lose it. Jack gave me a few more detailed instructions and we turned and headed in different directions, but not before Jack could pinch my rear. Then I proceeded to the docks where I was to jump off, swim to the royal navy's boat, and pretend to be drowning. Now that wouldn't be embarrassing would it?

So here's how it went, I swam out as silently as possible then splashed around like a lunatic, literally almost drowning in the process. Next the navy guys in their lovely powdered wigs throw me down a rope and pull me up. I was absolutely soaked and probably looking like a drowned rat and all these royal navy chaps were surrounding me. Up close those wigs just look positively ridiculous and I was trying real hard not to grin.

"…We are taking over the ship."

"Aye! Avast!"

Will's remark was greeted by chuckles and Jack rolled his eyes, again. After a little struggling we finally pulled off the switch-eroo with the ships and sailed away. On our new ship, brilliantly named the Interceptor.

Jack stood at the wheel, I leaned on the rail a few feet to his right, and Will was on his left. They were arguing again, but I wasn't listening. I was watching Jack, there was something different about him and I couldn't put my finger on it. He still had the same hat, boots, coat, white shirt, and pants. His hair was mostly the same except for a few more hair adornments. Still had kohl under his eyes. So what was it? He really didn't look that different at all.

I left my trance-like state when I noticed Will hanging out over the side of the ship on one of the sail beams. Jack was saying something about Bootstrap and then something about pirates. Eventually he swung the sail back around flinging Will back on board.

"Can you sail under the command of a pirate?" Jack asked holding out Will's sword, "Or can ya not?"

Will took the sword and there now seemed to be a silent agreement between them. Then they both looked at me as if they'd just remembered I was there.

"What!" I finally asked after a long period of just staring at one another.

"Nothing." They said in unison, but Jack was grinning.

"We're going to Tortuga." Jack said, "Is that alright with you?"

"Makes no difference to me." I could tell that Jack wanted to say something else, but he didn't.

"Sage, can I talk to you?" Will asked.

"Sure," I said following him to the opposite end of the ship. I glanced back at Jack and he smiled reassuringly.

We sat on a long bench at the front of the ship. Will looked really serious. He grabbed my hands and looked me in the eyes.

"You knew my father?"

I nodded.

"Was he, what that one says he was?" he asked nodding at Jack.

"Aye, he was Will…"

He groaned shamefully.

"Don't think like that Will," I said squeezing his hands, "your father was one of the best men I know. Pirate he was and a good man." I paused letting Will think things over.

"So…why were those pirates after me?"

"They wanted the gold coin that Boot…I'm mean yer father sent you."

"Oh…." He said, his eyes downcast, "I don't have it anymore, it was lost when a ship I was on was attacked by pirates." He spat the last word scornfully. "Why did they want me?"

"Well, I'm not exactly sure, but they were going to hurt you and I don't want that to happen."

He smiled despite himself. "I guess I'm lucky to have a friend like you."

"Ah, to be appreciated for a change." I said trying to lighten the mood. He grinned. "So, you say you were attacked by pirates?"

"Aye, I don't even remember seeing the enemy ship, just the cannon balls ravaging our ship and there was fire everywhere. I was thrown overboard and clung to some debris. I passed out and woke up on a ship of the Royal Navy with a girl standing above me." He smiled reminiscently.

"Elizabeth?"

"Aye it was Elizabeth, I've known her ever since, but always from afar. She's the governor's daughter…" He stared dreamily into space.

_Was I ever like this? I hope not!_

"Hey! You two, I need yer help pulling this thing into Tortuga." Jack called.

Without another word we got up and scurried around doing things with the sails and such. It was dark by the time we had gotten off the ship and into the town. As we strolled along, Jack had one hand on my waist and the other on a walking stick, which he had found on the beach. Will trailed along beside us. Suddenly Jack stopped, making me and Will stop. A woman, obviously a whore, was approaching us with rapid speed.

"Scarlet!" Jack said startled.

She certainly lived up to her name, red hair and dress and all. She came right up to Jack and slapped him, then stalked off.

"Not sure I deserved that." He said looking at me uneasily.

Another whore approached this one blonde, "Gissel." He said clearly flustered.

"Who's she?" She asked looking me over.

Jack looked over at me, but before he could say anything Gissel slapped him too.

I glared at Jack, hoping he could tell how furious I was, but not how hurt I felt.

"Sage, it's not what you think."

"I'm not even going to ask Jack Sparrow, but we're not finished with this yet!"

He went to open his mouth again, but I threw him another dark look and he shut it. Then I removed his hand from my waist and stood on the other side of Will. Jack looked like a puppy that had just gotten yelled at, so I didn't look at him.

"We have to go this way." Jack said quietly and then led the way.

I followed sullenly, Will walked beside me, his arm around my shoulders. Will always took good care of me, but I could tell that he was fretting over something too. Probably Elizabeth, she was lucky to have someone care about her that much. I wish I knew if I was that lucky.

We came around the side of a barn. Jack stopped in the doorway and so did we. On the muddy floor of the barn lay a man, curled up with some pigs. Jack stood there for a moment then he spotted a very useful bucket of water and splashed it on the man.

"Curse you for breathing, you slack-jawed idiot!" Cried the pig man. Then he saw Jack, "Mother's love! Jack! You should know better than to wake a man when he's sleeping. Tis bad luck."

"Fortunately I know how to counter it. The man, who did the waking, buys the man who was sleeping, a drink. The man who was sleeping drinks it while listening to a proposition from the man who did the waking." Was Jack's confusing reply.

"Aye, that'll about do it." The man said slowly rising to his feet.

Will went and picked up another bucket of water and threw it on the man.

"Blast, I'm already awake!"

"That was for the smell." Will said simply.

The three of us nodded in agreement.

After that we headed to the nearest tavern. On the way Jack introduced the man as Gibbs and he introduced Will and me to him.

"Oh, I've heard a lot about you, Sage!" Gibbs said grinning ruefully.

I could see Jack blushing in the dark.

We entered a rowdy (to put it lightly) tavern. Jack and Gibbs sat at a table in the back and left Will to keep watch. I decided to stay with Will, but first I got myself a big 'ol tankard of rum. I hadn't gotten drunk in near eight years and I needed it! Will wouldn't let drink the whole thing though, the party pooper! So I didn't get drunk after all, oh well. Sometime later Jack and Gibbs came back.

"Thanks Gibbs, we'll see ya tomorrow!" Jack said as we left, he was in higher spirits, most likely the rum.

"Why are we seeing him tomorrow?" Will asked as we emerged from the tavern.

"He's gonna scrape together a crew fer us, then we can be on our way. We'll be spending the nigh here, on the ship."

We walked the rest of the way in silence. I was still feeling angry, hurt, and confused, not having had enough alcohol to numb my emotions. Bloody Will! Once we had gotten back to the ship each of us were standing by ourselves. I wasn't ready to deal with Jack and I could tell that Will needed a little alone time. I leaned on the rail.

"Clink!"

Bootstrap's sword had hit the side. _Oh, I completely forgot about that!_ _How am I ever going to give that to Will without crying? What should I say? _I stood pondering this. I looked down and watched the dark waves dancing below. The stars and the moon were reflected in them and in that faint light I could even glimpse a bit of my reflection. Soon there was another reflection beside me. I looked up and as expected Jack was standing there.

"Can I talk to you?"

I nodded. He took my hand and led me to the stairs that went below deck.

"We need to talk, Will. Would you be so kind as to stay up here tonight and keep watch and all?"

Will sighed and nodded. I looked back at him just before I went down the stairs. He gave me a very disapproving look. I tried to ignore it and went down the stairs. Jack had found the captain's quarters with a very big desk and a large cot. He was sitting on the edge of the cot; he patted the spot next to him. I gave him an icy stare in return.

"For God's sake Sage, I don't have the plague! Come sit by me."

I did. He had the sad puppy expression again.

"Now before I explain, is there anything you want to say first?" He asked.

_Anything I want to say! Anything I want to say! Of course I want to say something, but I'm afraid that I'll end up regretting it._

"No."

"Fine then. It was shortly after I had once again managed to escape from a deserted island, which I'll explain later and I was here in Tortuga trying to drown my sorrows in some rum. And thinking of a way to rescue you." He brushed my cheek with his fingers and I couldn't help but smile. "Then those two came over and I admit I did 'associate' with them before I met you. Not after. They kept trying to convince me to go with them and I almost did, but you stopped me. I love you and I know you love me. I could never hurt you. It would break my heart to see you hurting because of me. You should know that."

"I _do_ know that. I'm sorry for doubting you Jack, but it was eight years, eight years and I never saw you. I was beginning to believe that I would never see you again."

"I'm sorry. You should know though, it's bloody hard to steal a ship by yourself and the Black Pearl _is_ the fastest ship in the world. Plus it gets lost in that stupid fog, I saw it many times, only to lose it again in the haze."

Suddenly overwhelmed, I leaned back and stretched out on the cot, looking at the beams above. Jack stretched out next to me. Just having him beside me was a great comfort. I took a deep breath, he smelled of sweat, smoke, and rum. A smell I'd grown to love, but nearly forgot. I curled my arms behind my head.

"Why did they slap you now then? If this happened so long ago?" I asked.

Jack propped his head on his elbow, "They were just trying to stir up trouble and most likely just jealous of you."

"Of me?"

"Aye, you have me don't you!" He said grinning, "My devilish charm and good-looks." He put his hand on my stomach.

"I guess I can agree with that." I said smiling teasingly.

He grinned even more, and then he looked down at my sunken in stomach.

"Didn't they feed you on that bloody ship!"

"Only when they felt like it." I said relishing the concern on his features.

"And what happened here?" he asked pushing my shirt up further as he traced the long scar along my hip.

"Sword fight."

"What!"

"Don't worry, I came out ahead."

"If you ended up like this, I would have liked to have seen the other guy. What did you do to him?"

"Oh nothing really, just cut off his head."

"What!"

I couldn't help but laugh this time.

"You mean you killed one of those, skeleton thingys?"

"No, he put his head back on, but the crew knew not to mess with me after that. Wait, you know about the curse?"

"Yep, while you lot were raiding Port Royal, I was wasting away in jail and a couple of the old crew found me."

"Why were you in jail?"

"For saving some prissy from drowning. Then their windbag of a commodore said he wanted to hang me and I couldn't exactly let that happen now could I? So I escaped and ran into Will's smithy shop to get the irons off my wrists and then Will came in and we had a little scrap. I won, but somebody hit me or something and I woke up in jail." And so concluded his odd tale.

"Who's the prissy that you saved?" _Why must I be so jealous!_

"Turns out, it was Will's fair maiden." He said batting his eyelashes comically.

"Hmm, small world. Now tell me how ye win the sword fight!"

"I thought you'd never ask! Well, I'd just gotten the irons off, when I heard the door open, so I went to hide. Will comes in and spots my hat sitting there. Oh he wanted it so bad, but I wouldn't let him have it. I barely hit his hand with my sword and he started whining about how I had hurt him. After that he gives me this big lecture about how he avoids pirates and how evil we are. So I decide to teach him how to fight properly, he really needs to work on his footwork; maybe you can help him with that. Anyway, we're fighting along and I try to make a dash for the door, but he has to go and throw his sword in the exact spot, so now the door won't open. I didn't want to damage his door, so I left it there.

We fight some more and soon he's begging for mercy, he tells me that he's too young to die, so I go easy on him and do you know what he does? He takes my kindness for granted. He takes a sword and runs it thru one of the links on the irons and thrusts it into a beam overhead. While I'm trying to get it out, he falls off the wagon we were standing on, but he climbs back up just as I pull myself loose and fall gracefully back down, which sends Will up onto the rafters."

He paused to catch his breath, "Somehow I end up in the rafters too, I don't quite remember how…. anyway our battle continues up on the beams and Will, oh he's sweating bullets! I got sick of horsing around so I decided to end it. How you ask? By cheating o' course! I flip down to the ground and Will follows, nearly falling on his face.

While he's distracted I throw this dusty, ashy stuff in his face! The look on his face was priceless! Honestly Sage, I wish you could have seen it! Next he starts whining about how I cheated and it wasn't fair, blah, blah, blah. I spot the back exit and head for it, but the dimwit won't move! I'm just about to use my last and only bullet on him when some eunuch hits me over the head, next thing I know I'm in jail."

I sat staring at him, wondering how much of the story was true. Plus I couldn't stop thinking about Jack pointing a gun at Will.

"So, the Black Pearl came to Port Royal, the pirates take Elizabeth, Will breaks you out of jail to help him save Elizabeth, so in a way, I rescued you this time." I said eagerly.

"You could say that…." He leaned closer to me, his face mere inches from mine.

I reached out and touched his cheek. "I missed you so much, Jack."

"I bet I missed you more."

"We'll see about that!" I said grabbing his neck and pulling him on me. After a few minutes of fiery kissing, Jack stopped and looked at me. "Maybe you did miss me more!"

I giggled and pulled him to me again. I got that feeling of exhilaration again, only this time I wasn't scared. This was Jack and nothing to be afraid of.

I suddenly became aware of an odd prickly feeling on my neck and realized that it was Jack's rough whiskers. I bit my lip trying not to laugh because they were tickling like hell! Out of nowhere Jack stops, gets up and heads for the door.

"Where are you going?"

"I'm going to make sure that Will doesn't follow in his father's footsteps!"

"Some things never change." I sighed as I listened to him go up the stairs. I kicked off my boots and hummed Grace's song (as I had come to call it) softly. Still, there was something different about him and I could not figure out what it was.

He came back just and abruptly as he had left. "What's that you were humming?" He asked lying back down.

"A song a friend taught me."

"It's lovely, you'll have to teach it to me sometime." He yawned.

"Don't tell me you're getting sleepy now."

"I'm sorry, but you're wearing me out, not used to this."

"I guess I'll just have to break you in then." I smiled mischievously. "So, how was Will?"

"Sleeping. Apparently he's never been on watch before. Your friend is one piece of work!"

"I know he is, but once you get to know him better you'll get used to him."

"I don't know about that."

"Could you try? For me?" I pleaded trying to make the puppy face.

"You know I'd do anything for you." He said slyly moving back on top of me.

We kissed again and I felt that spark that I had felt since the first time I had kissed him. I could feel his hands moving along my ribs and I'm sure he could count every one. Soon I felt him fumbling with my belt, he was half drunk and I had it rather tight from the lack of food, so he was having difficulties.

"How do you get this bloody thing off?"

I woke up the next morning somewhat puzzled. At first I didn't know where I was or if I was dreaming, but then I heard Jack's breathing and felt his arms around me. That's when I knew that I was safe. I was curled up against his chest and at that moment I never wanted to move again, I just wanted to stay in that exact spot and stay forever more, but I knew I couldn't do that. I was worried about Will and wanted to see how he was doing. I took one more deep breath of Jack's one of a kind scent and then carefully untangled myself from his limbs, sat on the edge of the cot, and gathered my clothes. I got up and dressed quickly nearly falling over as I hopped on one foot trying to put my boot on. Just before I turned to leave, I stopped and looked at Jack a bit longer. It was still hard for me to believe that he was actually there. He stirred and reached his arms out for me, with his eyes still closed, he was unaware that I wasn't there.

"Where are you?" He asked groggily. He made one more attempt to find me swinging his arm out wildly, toppling to the floor.

I'm not sure why I did it, but I think somewhere deep down I felt like I owed him for everything he had done for me. This had to be one of the stupidest ways to repay him, but at least it was a start. So anyway, I see him falling, so I make this completely ungraceful dive and catch him, although I didn't really catch him as much as he fell on my arms. Hey, I tried!

"What are you doing?" He looked quite confused.

"Catching you."

He grinned, "My hero!"

"I could have let you fall, you know!" I said yanking my arms out from under him.

"Aye, you're right and I appreciate the effort."

I ignored that and got up stiffly. Jack stood up; he looked rather interesting in the blanket that hung on him like a toga. I bit my lip trying not to laugh. Then I turned to leave.

"Where are you going?"

"To check on Will."

"Already!" He groaned and started walking around, collecting his scattered clothes.

"Jack if I didn't know any better, I'd say you were jealous!" I said this merely trying to agitate him for my own amusement.

"What! Me jealous of him, that scrawny blacksmith! Are you off your bloody ship?"

"Calm down, I was only joking. You know he's been down about Elizabeth; he's worried sick about her, so I thought he could use a friend."

"I guess your right, but he doesn't need to worry about them killing her."

"Why do you say that?"

"Well they kept you around didn't they?" He was grinning now.

"Aye they did, but I don't know why."

"I'm guessin' they had their reasons…" He said smirking.

I sighed, whatever it was that he knew he wasn't going to tell me. I pushed open the door and stepped out.

"I'll meet you up there, Luv!" he called after me.

_Yep, there's something different about him. Should I be worried? _

At first I couldn't find Will, I searched the entire ship. I ended up back on deck and then I looked above to see Will sitting on the foretop, as if he had just appeared there. I slowly climbed up and sat beside him. He stared helplessly out to sea and didn't realize that I was there for several minutes.

"I'm sorry, I was just thinking…" He said softly.

"Will, it's ok," I said squeezing his shoulder, "don't worry so much. I don't think the pirates will harm her, neither does Jack and he's known them longer than I have."

"Well if Jack said it, then it must be true!" He said mockingly.

"Stop it! I just went over this with Jack; the two of you are driving me insane with your constant bickering! Are you jealous of him or something?"

"Me, jealous of that drunkard, that despicable pirate! Are you out of your mind?"

I almost laughed at how similar his reaction was to Jack's. He turned away and continued to look seaward.

"I'm sorry Will and I know you're upset and all, but Jack isn't as bad as you think he is. Give him a chance."

"Alright, I'll try, but I won't guarantee anything."

I let out a sigh of defeat then hugged him; I did this more for his benefit rather than myself. We hugged for a good long while.

"Thanks," he said as we pulled apart, "I needed that." He looked a little less troubled that he had before and I felt better knowing that I had comforted him. He was usually the one to do the comforting.

"No problem." I said as he kissed my cheek then he grew silent again. "Now what's this I hear about a swordfight?" I asked quickly, trying to keep his mind off Elizabeth.

"Oh that. Did Jack already tell you his version of it?"

I nodded, failing to conceal my grin.

"Now I shall tell you the truth. Did he tell you how he threatened Miss Swann, I mean Elizabeth? Did he tell you how he nearly shot me? Well?"

I was taken aback. These new revelations surprised me, so I shook my head I wanted to know more. I knew how Jack almost _had_ to shoot Will, but this thing about threatening people was new. I knew that he was a pirate and all, but I had never seen him threaten anyone innocent. As I was thinking, Will continued to talk.

"Jack was surrounded by men of the Royal Navy and he threatened to harm Elizabeth if they didn't let him go. Naturally as soon as he had released her from his grasp the men were firing at him and pursuing him thru the town, that's how he ended up at my shop. When I found him I simply couldn't let him get away, so I challenged him. Throughout the whole thing he did not shut up and kept asking me annoying questions. At one point he tried to escape, I threw my sword at the door and with my well practiced hand it struck right where it needed. The door could only be opened if the blade was removed from the wood and unfortunately for Jack, he failed to do that. Later we were fighting on the wagon and I saw a perfect opportunity to stall him, sticking the blade of my sword thru the links in his irons and thrusting it into the beam above. Knowing it would be quite the struggle for him, I jumped off the wagon to watch him try and free himself. I was just stepping back on when he idiotically fell, throwing me up to the rafters." The story continued much the same as Jack had said that is, until the ending. "Then when I reached the ground that dirty cheat covered me with ashes, nearly blinding me. When I opened my eyes, he had his pistol in my face. The navy men were right outside and I wasn't about to move, but Mr. Brown smashed his liquor bottle over Jack's head. Some pirate…"

I knew I must have had a grin on my face, but it was so funny how completely different Jack and Will's versions of the story were. I heard footsteps below us, I looked down and saw Jack looking up at us and then I looked at Will.

"Are you two gonna spend all day up there gossiping like some old women? Or are ye gonna come with me?" Jack yelled to us.

"We better go with him." I said.

"You're probably right, we can talk more later."

We climbed down and then followed Jack off the ship and around the docks to where we were supposed to meet Gibbs. All the way I couldn't stop from thinking, _do I really know Jack? What, I knew him for a few weeks or so, but that was just around Bootstrap and various insignificant others. Maybe he's not different and I'm just seeing another side of him. Maybe he's not the person who I thought he was or maybe it's just me? I think too much.

* * *

Well that was a nice long chapter, I hope you enjoyed it. I can't wait to read your reviews! It might take me a little longer on the next one, I'm not sure what I want to happen next, plus I have play rehearsals every night and of course the ever annoying homework!_

Arr, swash, swash, buckle, buckle!


	27. Anamaria Attack

Yes, I finally got my computer back after a month! And believe me when I say I had a severe case of computer/internet deprivation, lol. Anyways I hope you people like this chapter.

**Blade Shine:** Thank you so much! Yo ho ho, I love reviews!

**Radcliffe18:** Thanks fer the reviews!

**ScandalousScalawag:** Hey bestest bud! Aye, I'm pretty hyper right now, thanks again for the Johnny Depp bag! It made my birthday all the better!

**Hermione at Heart:** Hey I'm glad someone else figured that out, you know, Arr, swash, swash, buckle, buckle and whatever.

**Jinxeh:** Sorry this chappy isn't as long, but it's been so long I just had to post one.

**SpectralLady:** Don't worry; I most likely won't break Sage and Jack up. I don't think I could live with myself. Sorry that I confuzzled you with the part from this chapter that I gave in my little author's note, but that part is in the middle of this chapter not in the beginning.

* * *

**Anamaria Attack**

While we waited for Gibbs, none of us said much. I had noticed one thing that was different about Jack, but it was nothing major. He now had a very distinctive swagger in his step, like I said it wasn't major, but it was something. Jack paced along the dock anxiously awaiting Gibbs with 'the crew' and he muttered to himself. Will stood next to me and looked at his feet in boredom. I stood with my arms crossed watching Jack pace back and forth, back and forth and let my mind pile up with question after question. I focused on the most important one: _What do I really know about Jack Sparrow?_ I started a mental list of things I did know and another of things I didn't know.

These are the things I did know: _He loves me. (I think that's a good thing to start out with.) He was Captain of the Black Pearl, until said ship was stolen away from him in a treacherous mutiny. He is talented with a sword, whether he cheats or not. He was a good friend of Bootstrap Bill, aka William Turner. Protects me and has saved me from various 'sticky' situations, therefore I am forever indebted to him. He also, apparently saved another girl from drowning. He enjoys drinking rum…(Running out of ideas here) He's a pirate? I guess it's fair to say that I don't know him too well._

Now, here are some things I didn't know about Jack Sparrow: _Where is he from? Why did he decide to become a pirate? How did he come to be Captain of the Black Pearl? Does he have parents or any relatives for that matter? How did he get off that last island? What's his middle name? Does he even have a middle name? How old is he! If I only know eight things about him, how much does he know about me?_

These lists made my head spin, but I had no time for that because just then Gibbs came plodding down the docks followed by numerous and diverse men. Jack ceased his pacing and ran to meet Gibbs. Gibbs halted the men and they stood in a line.

"Feast you eyes, Captain. All of them faithful hands before the mast, every man worth his salt. And crazy to boot!" Gibbs announced.

Jack began walking down the line examining the so-called crew. Will and I followed along beside him.

"So this is your able-bodied crew?" Will asked skeptically.

Indeed they were quite the unusual bunch, but what pirate crew isn't? One was a midget, one was an older man with a powdered wig and another had a large macaw sitting on his shoulder. Just to name a few.

"You, sailor!" Jack said stopping in front of the man with the parrot.

"Cotton, sir." Gibbs informed.

"Mr. Cotton…. do you have to courage and fortitude to follow orders and stay true in the face of danger and almost certain death? Mr. Cotton! Answer, man!"

"He's a mute, sir. Poor devil had his tongue cut out, so he trained the parrot to talk for him. No one's yet figured how."

To proof Gibbs's statement, Cotton opened his mouth so Jack could see his stub of a tongue. Jack grimaced sticking his own tongue out then he took another step so he faced the bird on Cotton's shoulder.

"Mr. Cotton's…. parrot. Same question."

Will and I exchanged doubtful glances.

"Wind in the sails! Wind in the sails!" The parrot squawked.

Jack looked at Gibbs questioningly.

"Mostly we figure that means, "yes,'" Gibbs said.

"O'course it does," Jack said raising an eyebrow as he looked at me, then he turned to Will, "satisfied?"

"Well, you've proved they're mad."

To tell the truth they did seem a little crazy, but they were all we had.

"And what's the benefit for us?" Someone called from further down the line.

We approached someone with a very bizarre hat pulled down over his or her (we couldn't tell) face. Jack looked at Gibbs, but he shook his head, he didn't know who it was either. So Jack reached out and pulled off the hat. A mane of snarled black hair fell from it and revealed….

"Anamaria!" Jack exclaimed.

She slapped him across the face, this only enraged me and I stepped up next to Jack.

"You stole my boat!" She said pointing an accusing finger at him.

"Borrowed, borrowed with out permission."

She made like she was going to slap him again. I lunged at her.

"Why you little…don't slap him!" I said grabbing her arm and raising my own. Will grabbed me from behind pulling me away from her. She smirked then slapped me too.

"Hey! Don't hit her! What'd she do to you?" Jack said grabbing her other arm just as she went to deal me another blow. He looked like he wanted to hurt her too, so Gibbs grabbed him trying to restrain him, just like Will was doing with me. My chest was heaving with rage and I'm sure Jack's was too.

"She helped you steal my boat and she lied to me!" Anamaria was fuming now.

The whole crew was watching us.

I pulled my hand away from Will and put it on Jack's shoulder. I slowed my breathing so I appeared calm and Jack followed my lead. Slowly Will and Gibbs let us go.

"Anamaria, we'll settle this with you later. Right now we have to set sail. Don't we Captain Sparrow?" I said loud enough for the whole crew to hear.

"Er…right, set sail. Should be doing that." Jack stammered.

"So are you coming or not?" I asked Anamaria.

She contemplated this for a moment, "Aye."

"What say you?" Jack asked the whole crew.

"Aye!" They cheered and made way for the ship.

Will and Gibbs lingered behind and I motioned for them to go with my free hand as we were still holding on the Anamaria.

"Just a moment." I said to her as I pulled Jack aside.

"Do you really want to settle this with her?" He whispered.

"Absolutely not and I don't want her coming along either."

"Good. That's what I thought. So what do we do with her?"

"I've got an idea." I said smirking devilishly as I whispered the plan to him. He grinned back at me, and then we turned to Anamaria.

"Anamaria, you can swim, right?" I asked as we casually walked closer to her.

"Aye?"

"Good, wouldn't want you to drown!" Jack yelled as we lunged at her.

"Wouldn't want me to what!" She shrieked, but it was to late we were already pushing her off the dock and then we made a mad dash for the ship, leaving her splashing about and screaming profanities behind us.

When we finally made it to the Interceptor, we collapsed on the deck gasping and laughing wildly.

"That was pure brilliance." Jack said to me between gasps.

"I try."

I looked up and saw Will towering over me, "What's going on?" He asked pulling me up.

I pointed at the distant Anamaria; she had pulled herself back on to the dock and was sprinting for the ship.

"Gibbs?"

"Aye, Sage?"

"Have we hauled up the anchor?"

"Aye, we're waiting for the captain's orders."

"Jack!"

"What?" He had pulled himself up and was standing next to me.

I grabbed his chin and pushed it in the direction of the approaching woman.

"Oh! Gibbs get this ship moving!"

"Where are we going Captain?"

"I don't know, I don't care, just get us away from the dock!"

"Aye sir." Gibbs looked at Jack like he was crazy.

The ship pulled away from the dock with perfect timing. Anamaria had just made a jump for the ship and Jack and I were all too delighted to hear another splash followed by a string of curses.

"Think we'll ever see 'er again?" Jack chuckled.

"I really hope not."

I turned around from watching Anamaria's fit and saw Will looking at me.

"Don't worry," I told him, "I'll fill you in later."

He smiled and opened his mouth to say something, but was cutoff by Jack's shouts.

" 'ey all a you gather 'round here and let me make a few things straight," The new crewmembers slowly left their positions and lumbered over. Will and I took a few paces and stood slightly behind Jack. "It should be clear to all of you that I am your Captain. You can address me as Captain Sparrow for the time being until I know you a little better then I'll decide if you can call me Jack. For those of you who already know me, just call me whatever it is you have been calling me,"

At that point in Jack's drawling speech, Will nudged me in the ribs and winked, no doubt thinking about all the names he had for Jack.

"Next," Jack continued, "I will introduce you to a few people." He looked over his shoulder at Will and me and gestured for us to step forward. "First, you all know Gibbs here, but what you might not now is that he's gonna be my first mate for the voyage and I expect you to show him some respect. Not as much respect as you show me, your Captain, but respect him nonetheless." Will rolled his eyes dramatically. "This here," Jack continued jubilantly putting his hand on my shoulder, "is Sage, you will treat her with as much respect as you treat me, even more if possible. Anyone who disobeys will answer to the cat of nine tails." A shudder rippled through the crew, even I shivered a bit. Jack noticed and squeezed my shoulder gently.

For those of you, who don't know, The Cat, as it is sometimes called, consists of a grip, where the person doing the beating holds on, and nine other ropes extending from it. Basically is nine times worse than being whipped, but it can get worse, if the crime is particularly bad, you can tie knots into the ropes to make it hurt the victim more. I can't describe it the best, so I'm sorry if it doesn't sound too scary. I had seen Bo'sun use The Cat on several pirates on the Black Pearl and believe me it was not pretty. Even the most callous men would scream and cry in agony.

Finally after a long silence Jack went on, "Oh and I almost forgot, this is Will Turner…" And so concluded Jack's first speech to his new crew.

* * *

I hope ye all liked it, I haven't written in a while and I'm afraid that I might be a little rusty. Oh well, I can't wait for your reviews; they would make my birthday (which is today, aka May 2nd) even better. Arr, swash, swash, buckle, buckle! 


	28. A Storm, Impersonators, Letters, and Dra...

Thanks, for all the great reviews!

* * *

**A Storm, Impersonators, Letters, and Drama**

Eventually, the crew realized that Jack was finished and began talking amongst themselves. Gibbs took a step over to Jack,

"Well Cap'n Jack, shouldn't we be leavin' as soon as possible?"

"I s'pose so," he paused and looked up at the sky, "Aye let's get moving, looks like a storm's brewing."

I looked up and knew Jack was right, thick clouds were forming overhead and despite the breeze, the air was heavy and clammy.

"Hoist the sails and heave anchor gents!" Jack commanded as he swaggered to the wheel, pulling me along with him.

Jack took his time and muttered to himself the whole way. I could only catch bits and pieces of what he was saying. It went something like,

"I'm gonna get 'er back this time, just you wait and see… dim, foul-smelling, repulsive, treacherous…Barbossa your days are numbered…."

Jack's voice was thick with vehemence and I gaped at him in alarm, but he just stared blankly ahead. He was so oblivious that he didn't see the midget member of the crew and ran into him.

"Whoa! _Captain_ watch where yer goin'!" The little man piped then shoved past us.

Jack made a very comical startled face and then turned around and watched the small sailor toddle away.

"Funny lookin' fella," he said bobbing his head in the man's direction. Then he grinned, I smiled back weakly, somewhat confused by his rapid change of mood.

Jack pulled me right up to the wheel and then we stood there watching the crew bustle about their tasks. When it finally seemed that everything was ready, Jack pulled out his compass.

"_Now_ we can be going," he said a bit irritably, turning the wheel a few times.

I looked at the compass in his hand and noticed that it didn't point north. _Not promising. _I didn't say anything though, still wary of his mood swings.

I didn't say anything to Jack as we made our way further and further out to sea, the clouds above us getting darker and thicker.

"Look at us," he said nearly making me jump after the long uneasy silence.

"What d'you mean?"

"I mean look at us, you and me, standing here on this ship of the Royal Navy off to save someone neither of us know."

"Though it does give you a chance to get the Pearl back."

"That's another thing, here we are, and _my_ ship is in the hands of that Barbossa scum. That same scum that kept you captive for eight years and he killed Bootstrap and before all of that he turned my crew against me, conned the bearings away from me, and deserted us on an island."

_Ok? Where is he going with this?_

"Everything was just so simple and good that first day or so after I saved you."

"Aye it was." I murmured leaning into him, all the while the sky growing darker and darker.

"It seems so long ago, the drinking, dancing, swimming, and snuggling." He added grinning devilishly.

"That's because _it was_ long ago, eight years." _Big mistake._ As soon as I had said that Jack's body stiffened.

"All because of him. That's why we had to endure eight years apart, years of suffering, mentally, physically. That mangy, seadog will pay. Trust me Sage, I'll get our revenge and avenge Bootstrap's untimely death." His tone was so cold and bitter I nearly shivered. This wasn't the Jack I knew; this was a man full of hostility and torment.

The ship lurched violently on the rough waves and threw me against Jack just then there was a deafening crack of thunder that made me jump.

"This is gonna be one hell of a storm," Jack said excitedly closing his arms around me, "don't worry yer pretty little head though, I gotcha." _Is this really the same person who was talking to me only seconds ago?_

Jack didn't hold me for long though, the storm came on full blow and all his attention was needed at the wheel. The rain was coming down in torrents and the wind was raging around the ship. I rushed to help Will and Gibbs with the sails, which was difficult considering the massive waves crashing onto the deck, the saltwater burning in my eyes and drenching me to the bone. The sails above us were whipping about fiercely.

"We should drop canvass, sir." Gibbs yelled over the noise of the storm.

"She can hold a bit longer." Jack shouted back.

"What's in yer head that put you in such a fine mood Captain?"

"We're catching up!"

"I think he's finally lost it." Will yelled in my ear.

The ship creaked loudly under our feet, it was clear that she wouldn't hold much longer.

"Sage why don't you go talk to him, he won't listen to us." Gibbs said.

"I can try." I called over my shoulder as I trudged blearily back towards Jack. "Jack, we won't make it if we don't bring the sails down now." I said once I'd reached him. At first I didn't think he heard me, "Jack!" He looked up and then around until he saw me, "You're right, start hauling them down, but you go down below it's safer there."

I nodded, but I wasn't going to listen to him. I knew that if I didn't help we might not get the sails down in time. Gibbs must have heard what Jack said because he was ordering the crew about. I started to help Will draw in one of the sails.

"Sage hold on!" I don't know if it was Will or Jack who yelled, but before I could react a massive wave crashed into me. The wet ropes I was gripping to slipped thru my fingers. Will caught my arm just as my lower back and legs slammed against the rail.

"Are you all right?" Will shouted as he pulled me away from the edge.

I nodded, unable to speak.

"Every sailor is to go below," Gibbs called, "that includes you Jack." Jack reluctantly left the wheel and plodded over.

I let out a grunt of pain as I tried to walk to the stairs.

"Here let me help you." Will said pulling my arm over his shoulders and putting his other arm around my waist.

"Thanks, Will." I said biting my lip trying not to cry, though I doubt anyone would have noticed since all of our eyes were red from the seawater.

"What happened?" Jack asked breathlessly. He pulled my other arm over his shoulders and put his arm around my waist above Will's.

"Wave…" was all I managed to say.

Someone had lit the lamps on their way down and the flames cast eerie shadows on the walls. We had made it down the first flight of stairs and were standing on the landing.

"Head on down and make sure the crew knows where the bunks are and then get some rest yourself." Jack ordered Gibbs.

"Aye sir,"

"Now, help me get her in here." Jack said, to Will this time.

They pushed through the door into the Captain's quarters where Jack and I had stayed the night before. Next, they gently positioned me on the bed.

"Bloody hell!" I grumbled through clenched teeth.

"Sorry!" They quickly uttered in unison.

"Maybe I'll go see if they have any rum. How does that sound?" Jack asked nervously.

"That would be wonderful." I sighed, truly grateful.

He stopped at the doorway just staring at me.

"I'll be fine Jack, it's not like I'm going anywhere, plus I've got Will to look after me."

He nodded awkwardly and left. Will knelt down next to me and took one of my hands in his.

"Good Lord Will, I'm not dead yet!" I said grinning in a Jack-ish fashion.

"I know, I know," he said loosening his grip a bit, "I was just scared for you."

"Aw, you know I've been through much worse than this."

"I guess you're right." He said quietly, "And you have me to take care of you again, just like the good ol' days."

"Good, yeah right!" I said sarcastically and even got a little chuckle out of him.

"Did…did your father ever stop beating you?" He asked hesitantly.

"Not until the moment he died." I replied grimly. _Way to kill the moment Will._

"You mean he died when you left with Jack?"

"No, I went back to Tortuga with Jack a while later, where my father would have killed me, had Jack not been there and stopped him."

"And by stopped you mean…."

"Killed, without a moment to spare." I said reaching up and pulling my hair away from the scar left from that final beating on my forehead.

"I think Jack deserves more credit than I give him." He said squeezing my hand again.

Then I remembered Bootstrap's sword lying next to me and using my free hand, unfastened it from my belt. I took a deep breath and tried to remember what I had practiced over and over in my mind, but I had forgotten all of it.

"Will, I have something to give you." I said handing over the sword.

He gave me a questioning look.

"It was your father's, he wanted you to have it."

"You've had it all this time when you could have given it to me sooner?"

"I'm sorry, but I didn't know what to say. He gave it to me the night before he was murdered and I was afraid I would just fall apart when I gave it to you. I thought you might be angry with me. Please forgive me." I could feel tears behind my eyes, but I fought to hold them back.

He sat holding the sheathed sword and running his fingers over it. I could hear Jack coming up the steps.

"Will," I started, just as Jack walked in.

"Don't worry about it," Will said kissing my hand and getting up, "I just need some time to think."

"Will, you can stay across the hall, it's normally where the first mate stays, but Gibbs wants you to have it. It'll be more private that staying in a bunk like the rest of the crew and you'll be closer to Sage." Jack said as Will went out the door.

"Thanks Jack." I heard him say.

"This is all I can find at the moment, Luv." Jack said shutting the door and pulling out two previously concealed bottles of rum.

He sat on the edge of the bed next to me, then pulled the stopper out of one of the bottles and leaned over and handed it to me. Little drops of water fell from his hair and landed on my face, it was then that I finally realized how wet we really were. My shirt was clinging to my skin and I could feel the water in my boots, but I decided to wait until I had had a few good swallows of rum before I tried to kick them off.

"To a speedy recovery." Jack said holding up the other bottle.

"I'll drink to that." I said knocking my bottle against his then hastily taking a swig.

"You must be hurtin' bad." He chuckled watching me take another large gulp.

"I've been better," I sighed heavily, starting to feel the effects of the rum.

"But ye have been worse, much worse."

"I know that," I said edgily, pulling my soaking bandanna off and tossing it on the floor. "Actually, this is practically nothin' compared to what I've suffered before." I grimaced as I slowly moved to a sitting position next to Jack. The rum had worked its wonders, but I got a twinge of sharp pain whenever I moved the lower half of my body.

"This stuff is great." I said holding out my, now empty, bottle and gingerly leaning against Jack.

"Miracle worker idn' it."

"I have to get these boots off," I said wiggling my feet around gently and hearing the water sloshing around inside.

"That sounds like an excellent idea."

Taking my boots off proved harder than I thought it would be, my back was too stiff to bend forward and pull them off and they were too wet to just kick off. I growled in aggravation.

"May I be of some assistance?" Jack said gallantly.

"Yes, that would be appreciated."

He got down on one knee and carefully tugged the first boot off, then methodically tipped it over and dumped the water out of it. I laughed quietly as he did the same to the second one.

"Thanks Jack," I sighed with relief. He didn't move though, he just sat there looking at my feet, a small grin showing on his lips.

"What?"

"Yer toes are all wrinkled and pruny!" He chuckled.

It astounds me how much he can be like a child.

"Of course they are!" I laughed.

He gave me a very childlike look and I couldn't help but laugh at him. Soon he was laughing too and it turned into one of those moments when you can't stop laughing, even if your life depended upon it. Little by little, our mirth finally died down. Jack came and sat next to me then pulled me to him.

"God I missed you…" he whispered softly against my neck.

"I missed you too," I said trying to enjoy the hug and ignore how drenched we were and the fact that his pistol was poking me in the ribs. I adjusted slightly, so the pistol wasn't a problem anymore.

He leaned back and moved a wet strand of hair away from my face, gave a small smile, and kissed me. As we kissed, he put his arms around my waist and tried to pull me closer. A wrenching ache shot up my back and down my legs. I moaned pushing away from Jack and falling back on the cot.

"I'm sorry Luv, I got a little carried away." He said sheepishly.

"It's ok, I'll be fine," I said squeezing my eyes shut against the pain.

"I'm having a thought," Jack said after a few moments of utter silence, "I'm gonna go take a look and see if I can scrounge up some more rum and when I get back we'll think of somethin' we can do to entertain ourselves, for the rest of this storm." He gave a cunning grin and I couldn't help but grin back.

"Sounds all right to me."

"Good, I'll be back in a flash." He said slipping out the door and shutting it lightly behind him.

Alone once more, I became aware of the roaring thunder, still booming overhead and I felt the ship rocking and lurching around me. I rolled over on to my stomach and closed my eyes, just listening. I couldn't bring myself to sleep, there was just too much to think about: Jack, Will, the Black Pearl, and the fact that I was terrified of trying to steal it back. The last time we tried that, it didn't turn out so well, but I guess despite all the bad memories I had associated with it, I had some good ones too, plus the Black Pearl means so much to Jack.

During a break in the thunder I heard rowdy laughter coming from down stairs. I tried to ignore it, but it was ceaseless and eventually my curiosity took over. I eased myself up off the bed, pulling at my clothes that still clung to me uncomfortably and limped to the door. I opened it, stuck my head out, and tried to see what was going on. I nearly jumped when Will opened the door across the hall from me and looked out, also trying to see what was so funny.

"What do you suppose they're laughing about?" He asked raising an eyebrow.

"I have no idea, but on this ship, you know it could be anything."

"Let's go and see for ourselves." He said offering his arm.

So we set off down the steps, Will helping me along. When we got to the bottom we found ourselves in the galley. Several of the crewmembers were doubled over in hilarity, Jack was sitting in a chair slapping his knees and tears streaming down his face as he laughed. Then we saw what was causing so much amusement. Someone had found the supplies that the Royal Navy had, including some spare wigs, which a few men were now modeling, and imitating Naval officers. It was quite funny and I was soon giggling. Will tried so hard not to, but he started shaking with laughter as well.

After awhile I walked up behind Jack and leaned on his chair, Will stayed behind.

"Aren't they hilarious, Sage?" He asked wiping tears from his eyes.

"Aye, they are."

The impersonators had stopped and were gathered around a small box and others were walking over to see what they were looking at.

"Captain, come and have a look at this." Someone called from the crowd who were all talking at once.

"Well, I better go and see what it is they've found." Jack said getting up and taking my arm and sitting me in the chair.

The discussion amongst those surrounding the box grew louder.

"Sage, do you know what this stuff is?" Jack called.

I sighed, stiffly got up out of the chair, and hobbled over to the crowd. After pushing my way to the box, I saw that it contained lots of dull grayish bars of……….soap.

"Well, what is it?" Jack asked again.

"Jack…"

"Aye?"

"That's…soap."

A murmur rippled through the crowd.

"Soap, I've never seen it before." Jack claimed, picking up one of the bars and examining it closely. I rolled my eyes.

There were multiple replies of, "me neither" uttered.

I turned to face them all, "You all should try it sometime, it would certainly…. er…help." I finished, and with that and pushed back through the waterlogged groups of crewmembers back to where Will was.

"Honestly? Soap?" He asked.

I nodded, rolling my eyes again and heading for the stairs.

"I think I've had enough excitement for the night." I said to him.

"Me too." He said taking my arm, to help me up the stairs, which I found more difficult than going down.

He didn't say anything on the way up and I didn't either. When we reached the landing he let go of me and turned to go to his door. My heart sank, thinking he was still angry with me. I turned the doorknob and pushed the door open.

"Oh and Sage,"

"Aye?" I asked turning around, perhaps a bit too fast.

"You're forgiven."

"Thanks Will." I said hugging him.

He smiled then went to his room and I did the same leisurely stepping into my room. I felt like a weight had been lifted from my shoulders, Will wasn't upset with me, at least that was one less thing to worry about. I casually gazed around the room; I was bored and had no interest in lying back down, so I searched for something to do. The desk caught my interest.

"Let's see if Norrignton Mc'sissypants kept anything actually worth looking at." I mumbled to myself, walking to the desk, and sitting down behind it.

I pulled open the first drawer, just a bunch of boring maps. Drawer number two contained a Bible (big surprise), some letters, which were all about Royal Navy stuff (dull), and a portrait of the scariest looking old woman, I have ever seen. (Probably his mum!) The last drawer, though, that's where I found the good stuff! First there was a bag of silver and gold coins, which I quickly pocketed. Next I discovered a flask, containing some very strong smelling liquor, but the next papers I found were real jaw-droppers.

They were letters, written by Governor Swann to Norrington and it seemed that they were arranging a marriage between Elizabeth and Norrington himself! _Ewww…poor Lizzie!_ _Oh great, another thing to keep from Will._ From the very back of the drawer I pulled out a few crumpled pieces of parchment. I smoothed them out and was surprised to find that they were very poor beginnings of love letters to Elizabeth. Most of them starting out with, "Dearest Elizabeth, I hope you are well," blah, blah, blah, ect. Clearly the Commodore is not one with words.

All of a sudden, I could hear stumbling footsteps outside, then something or someone slammed into the door. I hurriedly shoved the letters back into the drawer and banged it shut. Then I cautiously approached the door and threw it open, only to reveal Jack standing there soaking wet, with a look on his face similar to when I accidentally hit him with that coconut.

"It appears that the storm is not over yet." He sputtered, and then fell forward into me.

"Bloody hell!" I groaned under his weight as I staggered backwards, dragging him to the bed.

The act of actually placing him on the bed was more difficult than I thought it would be, I was using all my strength just too hold him up and he wasn't at a good angle to just let him go. I hastily came up with a sort of plan; I changed my direction so I was now walking forward with Jack's legs dragging in between my own, then I lugged him to the very end of the bed. I used the last of my dwindling strength to pull him up straighter then I let him fall onto the bed. Now I planned on letting go, but I didn't do it fast enough, so I fell with him.

_Timber!_

I landed on top of him, my chin thudding against his chest, which resulted in him coughing up a mouth full of seawater in my face.

"Thanks." Jack coughed.

"No, _thank you_." I said grimly wiping my face off with my sleeve.

"Well, it seems that you have managed to save me this time." He said grinning roguishly, his hands roving up and down my body finally settling on my butt.

"It does look that way doesn't it?" I smirked.

"I was thinking, that I should repay you…"

"I see." I said inching up closer to his face, "And how were you planning on doing that." I held my face over his, my long hair cascading over his shoulders.

"Oh, I had somethin' in mind." He purred before grabbing my face and kissing me.

_How can this possibly be the same man who had been talking to me only hours earlier about murder and revenge?_

I giggled with pleasure as Jack's wet mustache tickled my lips and suppressed a squeal when he wrapped his arms around me and rolled over. A dull pain flared up my back, but it quickly subsided. Water dripped from his hair and the tip of his nose onto my face and he gently brushed it away with his thumb. Unexpectedly, there were rapid footfalls coming up the steps and the door stood wide open!

"Jack, Jack!" I whispered urgently pushing his face from my neck.

"Wha'…what?"

"The door! Someone's coming!"

He looked over at the wide open door then back down at me, his dreadlocks flicking water in my face. He promptly got off of me and scrambled to the door, nearly falling on his face. Not a second later Mr. Gibbs appeared at the top of the stairs.

"Gibbs! What brings you here?" Jack said coolly, but a bit too enthusiastically, leaning against the doorframe.

"I…. uh…was comin' to see what you thought about the conditions up above and to see how Miss Sage was feeling." Gibbs said a bit bewildered, no doubt at Jack's odd behavior.

"As you can see," Jack said gesturing at his soaked clothes, "the storm's not improvin', so I'm thinkin' we all just stay below for the night. As for Sage," he said this time motioning at me, "she is recuperating splendidly!"

Gibbs looked in at me uncertainly.

"Not to worry Mr. Gibbs, I'm feeling much better, thank you." I said trying not to sound as guilty as Jack.

"That'll about do it then," he said peering at Jack and me like we were mad, "you two have a good night."

As soon as Gibbs was out of sight, Jack slammed the door, leaning back against it. He let out a long sigh of relief.

"That…. was a close call."

"I don't think that I have ever seen you move that fast before, Sparrow."

He chuckled softly and came back over to sit by me.

"So the question is, what do we do now?"

"I think I have an idea," I winced as I sat up and reached out for him.

"No, I don't think that's a good idea," he said pushing my hands down, "I don't want ye to injure yerself further."

"Excuse me, but weren't you the one, who only minutes ago told Mr. Gibbs that I was, 'recuperating splendidly'?"

"I was lying thru my teeth and you know it!"

I fell back on the bed and sighed loudly, _I hate it when he's right!_ The coins I had 'found' clinked together and the sound immediately caught Jack's attention.

"Am I mistaken, or was that the sweet sound of some loot?" He said holding a hand up to his ear.

I reluctantly pulled out the coins and showed them to him.

"Ah, and where did you come across those luv?"

"In the desk, they _were_ Norrington's."

He grinned, "I believe I have been a bad influence on ye. Did he have anything else that was interesting?"

"Maybe a few things…"

"I wanna see!" He quickly got to his feet and scooped me up in his arms and rushed to the desk, sitting down behind it and setting me in his lap.

He pulled open the first drawer and dug through all of the maps checking for anything that might be hidden. In the second drawer, he immediately grabbed the flask, opened it and took a whiff. He instantly made a face of disgust and shut it tight, thrusting it back in the drawer.

"Never thought I'd see the day when I wouldn't want to drink down the contents of a flask."

"Nor did I." I smiled.

Next Jack pulled out the portrait of the old woman (Norrington's mum).

"Whoa! Who is this frightening old crone?"

"I'm guessin' it's ol' Norry's mum," I said cheerfully.

"Now that ye mention it," he laughed, "I do see a resemblance…did you look through that trunk over there?"

"No, I forgot all about it."

"Why don't you start looking for anything in there while I finish here."

"All right." I moved to get up, but he pulled me back for a second.

"You know, I think we make a pretty good team."

"You know what? I think yer right." I kissed him, and then went on to the trunk.

I knelt down before the enormous trunk and heaved the lid open. Most of its contents appeared to be clothes, but I started to rummage through them anyway. Near the bottom of the trunk I could feel something small and square, but just as I was about to pull it out, but Jack let out a loud gasp and I knew he had found the letters.

"Did you see these!"

"Jack don't!" I exclaimed rushing over to the desk.

"Does Will know that his bonny lass is to be married?" Jack asked at the top of his voice.

"Jack! Shut up!" I put my hand over his mouth, "I'm sure he doesn't know and we're not going to tell him. It'll just upset him more so than he already is."

He nodded halfheartedly and I removed my hand.

"Are you so sure that it would distress him? Maybe I should just dash over there and fill him in…"

"You even try it and I'll sleep in a bunk down with the rest of the crew for the entire voyage." I threatened.

He was clearly startled, "Don't be silly, I was only kiddin' around, honestly, I was. I wouldn't do that." He laughed nervously.

I smiled inwardly; _it's almost too easy. _I turned away from him and made to go for the trunk.

"Wait," he pleaded, grabbing my arm, "you won't stay with the crew will you?"

I smirked, "No, I guess I won't…as long as you keep to your word."

"I will, I will!"

Once he had released me I went back to fumbling through the trunk. I found the object I had been about to uncover when Jack had his outburst. It was my turn to gasp. It was a miniature portrait of Elizabeth. Now that was just creepy! Obviously Norrington is a little on the obsessed side. I was going to show Jack, but he was too busy trying to muffle his laughing and snorting at the attempted love letters.

I'd pulled everything out of the trunk and this is what I found; several white shirts, a pair of shoes, some white breeches, a few dreary books, a spare wig, another pouch of coins (which I set off to the side), and finally what appeared to be 'scented' wig powder. _Manly!_ I began putting everything back and by 'putting' I mean tossing things randomly. I was about to shove the last shirt in when I noticed that it was the same style as my own and it was pretty small. Now, the idea of putting on some strange man's shirt did freak me out a little, but I looked down at my own ragged and freshly wet (thanks to Jack) shirt. There was no doubt about it; I needed something new, at least until I got to Alexander's again.

I glanced over my shoulder; Jack was still looting through the desk. I took that opportunity to pull off my old green shirt over my head and slip on the new, white, dry one. Afterwards, I shut the trunk and latched it and then perched on top of it.

"Find anything?" Jack asked finally looking up.

I threw the money pouch to him. He looked at it gleefully then held it up to his ear and shook it, listening to the jangle of the coins. I strolled over to the desk and stood in front of it.

He looked up at me, studying, then it finally clicked, "When did you change yer shirt?"

"About a minute ago,"

"And I missed it! You must warn me next time!"

"Aye Captain, I won't forget next time!" I saluted sarcastically as I backed up to sit on the edge of the cot.

He grinned and crossed the room to come sit next to me. He removed his boots and pistol; he had discarded his coat earlier. Then he leaned back against the wall and sighed.

"So," he said looking up at me, "what should we do now?"

"I don't know. You got any ideas?" I said leaning back beside him.

"Well…. now that ye mention it." He took out a deck of playing cards, "Feel like playing strip poker?"

"How about we play the regular version and use Norrington's money?"

"Oh…ok, that'll be fun too…. I guess."

He started to deal the cards.

"Wait a sec," he reached under the bed and pulled out a bottle of what looked like wine, "I couldn't find any more rum, so I thought this would do."

"That'll work just fine." I said.

So we played cards late into the night, passing the bottle back in forth between us.

* * *

That was a LONG one! I hope you liked it! I can't wait for the reviews! Hey, I don't know if you guys heard about Orli's new movie, Kingdom of Heaven, but anyway I got to see it and it's really good! Just thought I'd let you know. Oh yeah, I can't wait for the new Willy Wonka with Johnny Depp! Ok now that that's out of my system,  
**Arr, swash, swash, buckle, buckle!**


	29. Squabbling At Sea

Thanks for the marvelous reviews, sorry I couldn't respond to them individually.

* * *

**Squabbling At Sea**

I woke up, slumped over on Jack. He had one arm around me and his other arm around the wine bottle. I sat up blearily, clutching my throbbing head and saw that the playing cards were splayed all over the bed. I looked down at Jack who was still sleeping soundly and remembered the coins he had won from me the previous night, so I searched him, trying to find the money pouch. I took back what coins he had taken from me, doubting he would even recall winning them in the first place. I smiled, thinking Jack would be proud of my cunning, if it were not him I was stealing from, oh well. I settled down next to him again, hoping to sleep off my headache, but I didn't get a chance. I was just drifting off when there was a light knock on the door. I got up stiffly, grumbling under my breath as I walked to the door. It was Will.

"Mr. Gibbs sent me to wake you. He thought you and Jack might want some breakfast."

"Thanks, we'll come down as soon as I can revive him."

Will looked over my shoulder at Jack who snorted loudly in his sleep.

"Good luck with that."

Once Will had gone I sauntered back to the bed and got down on my knees so I was facing Jack. I pondered over what method I would use to wake him and decided to try several things and see which one got the best response. First I kissed him lightly on the lips, he smiled briefly, most likely thinking he was having a dream. Next I tried to pry the wine bottle from him, but he had a death grip on it.

"Get yer hands off a me you scurvy dog!" He growled as he turned over, still asleep.

I resolved to try one more thing before giving up. I crawled up onto the bed next to him and leaned over so my mouth was just a couple inches from his ear.

"Jack, the ship's on fire!" I whispered urgently. There was no reaction. I thought for a moment, "Jack, someone stole the gold!" Still nothing, "Jack, the rum is gone!"

His eyes popped open, "What! Why's the rum gone?" He sat up nearly knocking me backwards.

"Jack, calm down," I said grabbing hold of his shoulders, partly to reassure him and partly to regain my balance, "there isn't any rum!" I giggled; I hadn't expected such a strong reaction. "I was only trying to wake you!" I laughed until my sides ached; all the while Jack just glared at me.

"You have a cruel sense of humor, you know. Waking someone like that, honestly, getting me all worked up about some rum I never had in the first place!"

I was trying desperately to stifle laughter and Jack's hysterics weren't helping any. A small grin spread across his face.

"All righ', ye got me," he chuckled, putting an arm around me, "Now what's so important that you had to rouse me from my slumber?"

"I was going to see whether ye wanted somethin' to eat before we got back underway."

"I have never been known to turn down food."

I nodded knowingly, then pulled my boots out from under the bed and slipped them on. Beside me, Jack did the same, also strapping his pistol on and lastly placing his hat jauntily on his head.

"Shall we?" He asked offering his arm.

"Yes, I think we shall," I replied, taking it.

We strolled out of the room and down the stairs grandly, making a show of it. Even though there was no one present to witness it. When we stepped into the galley it was clear that we were the last ones up. The whole pirate crew was sitting at the long tables and digging into big bowls of mushy porridge. Gibbs was standing behind a massive cauldron, dishing out more.

"Who knew you could cook," Jack said leaning over and peering at the cauldron's contents.

"Just full of surprises, aren't I?" Gibbs remarked, handing us each a bowl.

Soon Jack and Gibbs were discussing the condition of the ship and if it needed any repairs, etc. I stood by them for a while pretending to be interested, but I spotted Will across the room and left to go sit with him.

Will was sitting alone, as far away from the pirates as possible. I had never known him to warm up to people very easily, but it was obvious that he had a strong dislike for their kind, which now happened to be my kind. I took a seat beside him; he was staring at the questionable slop in his bowl.

"Tried it yet? Is it any good?"

"I think Gibbs should keep his day job," he smirked.

"At least it's food," I took a spoonful and lifted it to my mouth, "I think…."

I stared down at my bowl like he had been doing, wondering if I really wanted to eat the rest.

"I've got an idea," Will said after a few minutes of simply looking at our 'food', "we'll make a sport of it, the first one to eat everything in their bowl without vomiting wins."

"And what does the winner win?"

"Eh…I don't know…you just, you know…win."

"Well that certainly provides some incentive." I scoffed.

"Winning should be plenty incentive to win, you greedy corsair!"

"Ok…ok, on the count of three, one…two." I didn't even get to finish the countdown, Will, the scoundrel, cheated!

I didn't even take the time to insult him and just started wolfing down the porridge-like-stuff. After the first few mouthfuls I really began to regret agreeing to the contest. I was about to gag down the last blob, when Will slammed his bowl down on the table claiming victory. I glared at him grudgingly as I swallowed and wiped my mouth on the back of my hand. He slowly turned in my direction looking overly pleased with himself, although he was a slight shade of green.

"It seems that I was just too much competition for you." He said smiling feebly.

"Now that's where I think yer wrong, ye rotten cheat! I would have won if you hadn't taken that head start."

"Or so I would have you believe," He said grinning slyly.

The room fell into a tense silence. It was then that I looked up and realized that pretty much the entire crew including Jack and Gibbs were watching us interestedly. Then as quickly as the hush had come, the room filled with fresh conversation. I turned my gaze back to Will and tried to stop the smile from spreading across my face. He looked positively ill!

"So how does it feel to be a winner?" I questioned cheerily.

"Not as good as I thought it would," he mumbled miserably.

"Just remember, my dear friend, you were the one who proposed that we do this." I gently patted him on the back.

" Oh it was an awful idea. Stupid, stupid, stupid." He moaned resting his head on the table and wrapping his arms around his stomach.

The longer I watched Will sit there sicker-than-a-dog, the less amusing it seemed to be. I couldn't just sit there and grin like an arse while my best friend suffered next to me.

"Aw, Will," I sighed, scooting closer to him.

"What?" He asked pitifully sitting up.

"Come 'ere," I said putting an arm around his shoulders, "All I ask is that you don't get sick on me, alright?"

"Alright," he grumbled laying his head on my shoulder.

"You've always known how to worm yer way into my affections, haven't you?" I grinned.

"It's a gift," he grinned back, halfheartedly.

"Anyways, your stomach probably isn't used to this kind of foodstuffs. It could be a touch of seasickness too, I suppose, it can afflict people at different times." I stated matter-of-factly.

I didn't get any reply except for a few unintelligible groans.

After a while Jack swaggered over and leaned on the tabletop across from me.

"What's the matter with him?"

I knew very well that Jack knew what was wrong, but I decided to humor him.

"He won the eating competition."

"Really? Looks to me like he lost!"

"No, he won. He cheated, he won, and now this misery, is his punishment." I taunted accusingly.

"Cheated you say? The High and Mighty Will ignored the rules of engagement? Tsk, tsk, I had thought better of you young Mr. Turner."

"Oh just kill me now!" Will moaned.

"And suicidal too, Sage I think it would be in yer best interest to find yerself some more appropriate friends." Jack continued confidently.

"Guess she'll have to stop hanging around with you then," Will shot back smartly.

"Oooo, touchy aren't we?"

Will let out something like a low growl.

"Well, I've proved my point," Jack replied, satisfied, "I'll see the two of you up above." He flashed a devilish grin and quickly departed.

"I truthfully don't know what you see in him." Will declared crossly.

I thought about that for a moment. _What do I see in Jack?_ My mind instantly exploded with words and phrases of description. I rapidly became too embarrassed to tell Will what I was thinking, but I looked at him and he was looking back at me expectantly.

"Words cannot describe all that I see in him…" I said smiling uneasily.

"You're not going to tell me are you?"

"Nope." I whispered, desperately hoping that I wasn't blushing.

"Fair enough…"

"So," I started after a few minutes, "what do you say to going up and seeing what damage the squall did?"

"Aye, sure why not," he responded grumpily.

I was so very tempted to say, "Jack's right, your are touchy," but decided against it, it wouldn't do any good to ruffle his feathers any further. Instead, I got up, helped him up, and made way for the stairwell. I heard the shuffling of many feet behind me as the rest of the pirates followed our example.

I stepped out, squinting in the bright sunlight. It was easy to see that the ship was not in the best of shape. Holes were ripped in several sails and the deck was covered with pieces of debris. All of the supplies that had been kept above deck had been washed away. I could see Jack pacing back and forth at the helm and looking at the spit of land visible in the distance. The rest of the crew soon emerged behind me and Gibbs ordered them to clean up the wreckage and swab the decks. I went to go see Jack, stepping over bits of rubbish all the way and passing Will who was leaning heavily on the rail and taking deep breaths.

"So what's the plan Captain?" I asked Jack.

"Well," he began, still studying the horizon; "I'm hoping we can make it to that island," he pointed at the landmass in the distance, "there we can make repairs and re-supply."

"And if we don't make it…"

"Then, we'll most likely die."

"Oh, is that all?" I questioned coolly

He grinned, slipping an arm around my waist, "I hope every one has as good an outlook on this as you do.

I smiled and moved closer to him. In truth, I was a little worried, but I trusted Jack and had faith in him to get us to safety, even though there was small part of me that was saying, _don't screw this up Jack!_

"Beggin' yer pardon sir, Miss Sage," Gibbs said giving a slight bow as he strode up to us, "what would ye be planning on having us doing?"

I couldn't stop the grin from spreading across my face as Gibbs bowed and spoke so formally, it made me feel a bit like pirate royalty, if there was such a thing.

"Make her ready for sail, we'll be heading for there," Jack said very captainly as he gestured once more at the land.

"I'll start the preparations immediately," Gibbs swiftly left and began barking orders.

Soon the ship was ready, Jack was positioned behind the wheel and the crewmembers all standing and waiting. The sails hung limp as there was barely a breeze and everyone was silent and staring at Jack, who stood there looking as confident as ever. Eventually, some of the pirates became restless and moved about nervously. I kept my eyes on the sails, willing them to fill with a strong breath of wind.

"Don't fret me dear crew," Jack shouted, shattering the silence, "I'm Jack Sparrow, savvy, and that's all the assurance you should need." I watched Will roll his eyes in exasperation.

It seemed like an eternity passed, when suddenly the sails snapped to life and billowed out with air. A cheer went up among the crew. Jack had an enormous grin on his face as he announced,

"See, what'd I tell you?" I could practically see his ego expanding.

The Interceptor crept along, slowly carrying us to the land we so desired to set foot upon. We would have made better time had the holes not let so much air escape from the sails. At one point, I noticed Jack chuckling. Overcome with curiosity I ambled over to the helm, Jack tried to speak, but couldn't, so he pointed out the source of his mirth. Of course it was Will, heaving over the side of the ship and clutching the railing for support.

"Today is a grand day on many levels!" Jack gasped and went right on laughing.

"For you maybe," I said elbowing him in the ribs, which made him sputter for a few seconds, then continue to chuckle away. I sighed loudly and cautiously went over to Will's side and put my hand on his back. He was now just standing there and staring at the churning waves below. "Feeling any better?"

"Well…yes, I am," he said firmly, not even looking up at me, "and I will never again do anything so foolish."

"You sure about that?"

"Aye, this is the last time I let Jack Sparrow have a laugh at my expense."

"Will I…"

"Forget it," he interrupted, brushing me away, "I just want to be left alone for a while, alright?"

"Alright," I answered quietly, genuinely hurt, as he stormed off. I didn't know what to do after that, so I wandered over to where Jack was at the helm.

"So has William gone off to sulk alone and spare us from his presence?" he grinned.

"Shut up!" I raged, unable to take it anymore.

"Wha' did you say?"

"I told you…to shut up!

"What's wrong with ye? Are you all of a sudden on his side!"

"No Jack! That's just it! Do you have even the slightest idea of how much it pains me to watch the only two people in this world that I love, constantly bickering and putting each other down? I am not on Will's side and I am not on your side, I am simply stuck in the middle and I can bear it no longer!" I confessed then I turned and stalked off, hoping he wouldn't follow me because as soon as he had me in his arms, I knew I would melt. I soon discarded my boots and climbed up into the rigging and then to the maintop platform, where I couldn't be seen or heard. I sat down and pulled my knees to my chest, and was suddenly seized by spasms of shuddering sobs that wracked my entire body.

In time, I looked up and saw that the ship was nearing the shallows where we would drop anchor and take the rowboats to shore, so I hastily wiped the tears from my face and gulped in a big breath to stop myself from shedding more. I knew that my eyes were, in all probability, red and puffy so I decided to wait some more before I actually climbed down.

When I felt that I had waited long enough, I crept to the edge of the platform and squinted down to see if anyone was waiting for me at the bottom, there wasn't. I slowly crawled back into the rigging and then downwards, checking now and then to make sure no one was there.

I was about to jump down when someone grabbed hold of my ankle. I stifled a yelp of surprise, I had checked only a moment ago and no one had been there, I knew of just one person who could move that quickly, Jack Sparrow. I looked down and of course he was standing there, still firmly gripping my ankle, and staring back at me intently. I tried to struggle from his grasp and scurry back up, but it was useless.

"Yer not gettin' away this time," he said resolutely, then he grabbed my arm and pulled me down to face him.

I gave him what I hoped was a charming smile, "Fancy meetin' you here,"

That made him laugh and he loosened his grip on me, "You're acting like I'm planning on flogging you within an inch of your life! I just wanted to apologize for my crude and unfriendly manner towards your friend. I didn't realize that it bothered you. I've also remembered that your friend also happens to be the guy who sprung me from jail and ended up reuniting us, so I guess I could give him 'some' respect."

It was a bit hard to believe, but it was something.

"I promise that I will conduct myself better around Will, savvy?"

"I will hold you to that promise."

"Good, cause I plan on keeping it," he said putting his arms around me, "it will be hard though, can I help it if he's a pansy?"

"Jack," I growled.

"Sorry, it's more challenging than I thought it would me."

"You don't have to be a perfect angel, if that's even remotely possible, just work at it, alright." I said in compromise.

"Agreed," he purred as he shook my hand.

"Shall we drop anchor sir?" Gibbs called.

"Aye." Jack answered, not even bothering to turn around.

There was the clattering of the anchor chain as it plunged into the depths. Then I saw Will come up the stairs.

"Here's your chance to prove yourself…there's Will." I said.

He looked over his shoulder and then gave a quick grin, winked, and dashed off in Will's direction. "Will, I do hope you are feeling better…" I heard him begin.

I sat down and watched amusedly, Will looked really startled and maybe even a little frightened.

I jumped out of the rowboat and helped pull it up onto the sandy beach. All of the pirates had come ashore except for Cotton and two others, their names unknown to me. I had shared a boat with Jack, Gibbs and Will. The whole way Jack chatted pleasantly with Will, who looked very alarmed, as did Gibbs who kept looking over at me questioningly.

"Is he feelin' alright?" Gibbs whispered to me.

"Well, his face might be hurtin' from that phony smile he's got, but otherwise I think he's fine." I whispered back and smirked slyly.

"I'm guessin' ye had somethin' to do with this."

Once all the boats had come to shore, Jack gathered them together and gave orders. They were to retrieve the supplies they were told to get and return with haste. I was standing off from the rest of the group and Will soon came and joined me.

"So, Jack talked to you?" I asked timidly.

"Aye, and talked and talked and talked."

All was well between us again…for a while anyway.

* * *

The moral of this chapter? Cheaters never win...actually this is crap because we all know cheaters can win, butI felt like sharing some wisdomosity. I also want to tell you that I'm changing the eight years to five years because I want the characters to be younger. I haven't gone back to change the previous chapters, but I will. Just wanted to let you all know. And as always I can't wait to hear from you! Arr, Swash, Swash, Buckle, Buckle! 


	30. The Finding Of A New Friend

I love hearing from you guys, please keep the reviews coming!

**White rose-black stems:** **I think you'll like this chapter Jack gets pretty lovey-dovey!**

**soDAMNconfused:** **Thanks!**

**ScandalousScalawag: Thanks for the nifty review! I'm slowly starting to build up Jack's romantic side again in this chapter!**

**SpectralLady: Sorry, if I scared you with the moral rubbish, but I was imitating my own English teacher. What a pain they can be, huh?**

**IndiaPyro: Don't worry; I'll never stop writing. If I tried I think my head would explode and that wouldn't be any fun now would it?**

**FastFuriousChick: I'm glad you appreciate the humor I try to add to the story and I know exactly how you feel, Elizabeth isn't exactly my favorite person either. Don't worry I never planned to have Will end up with her; I'm adding my own little twist to the ending of the story, that I think you'll like.**

**LegolasLvr71: I glad to hear you liked it! As a writer I'm always glad to hear that my work is appreciated, lol!**

**One Night Only: I forgot to ask you, how did you get Johnny and Orlando's autographs? I'm jealous!**

As you might have guessed, I am adding a new character in this chapter, someone to kinda take Anamaria's place. I hope you like him!

* * *

**The Finding Of A New Friend**

The crew split up and set out in several directions into the jungle-like foliage, in search of civilization, that was supposedly there. Jack had told us that he was 'pretty sure' he knew where we were; he just couldn't recall the name. _Really _r_eassuring, eh? _

I was walking with Jack, leading a small group. Will and Mr. Gibbs followed us a few paces behind.

"So, how is the new me, going over?" Jack asked quietly.

"Well, I believe you're coming on a bit too strongly. I think you just scared Will more than anything else."

"Is that why he had that odd expression on his face the entire time? I thought he was just constipated."

We exchanged smirks and continued on.

"Perhaps you should tone it down a little. All I wanted was for you to tolerate him, not become his best pal."

"I can ignore him then?" He asked hopefully.

"Aye," I sighed, too weary to argue.

The brush surrounding us got denser, the further we traveled. Soon Jack and I had to take out our cutlasses to hack away the vines and branches in our path.

"Are you sure you know where we're goin'?" I asked.

"You want the truth?"

"Aye…."

"I haven't the slightest idea where I'm going. Generally, I just make things up as I go along and more often than not it all works out in the end." He declared grinning smugly.

"Well isn't that nice for you," I muttered under my breath, sick of being scratched by branches and slapped by leaves.

Suddenly we came into a clearing.

"We can have a short rest here, I think, renew the energy and what not," Jack told me as he kept walking, unaware of the enormous tree a few yards in front of him. "Where have they gotten to?" he looked over his shoulder, searching for the rest of the group. "Well, Gibbs is gettin' on the old side and Will is clearly unfit, just couldn't keep up with us I suppose." He grinned as he looked back at me, still heading right for the tree.

"Jack!" I called, too late.

"Wha…" was all he managed to get out before the side of his face collided with the tree trunk, knocking him flat on his back.

I strolled over to his side and stood over him, "There's a tree there,"

"Thanks fer the warnin'" He groaned.

"Let me help you there," I offered holding out my hand.

"No, let me help you!" He said grabbing my hand and pulling me down on top of him. "Now isn't this cozy," he grinned overly pleased with himself

I looked him in the eyes and all of my sarcastic replies left me. The grin slowly faded from his face as he gazed back at me.

"You aren't hurt are you?" I murmured gently touching his face.

"No, don't worry about it, I'm fine." He said putting his hand over mine and brushing my hair away from my face with the other. "You have the most beautiful eyes," I leaned down to kiss him.

"We like your eyes too, Sage!"

Jack and I both jumped and looked to our right to see Will and Gibbs standing with their arms crossed, looking very satisfied with themselves. I smiled and rolled off of Jack onto my back, my heart still pounding.

"You guys scared the hell outta' me!" I said breathlessly.

"That was our intention," Will laughed.

"Well then," Jack said scrambling to his feet, then pulling me up, "uh…. er…erm." He stuttered huffily, his face ten shades of red.

Just then the rest of our little group entered the clearing. Most of them plopped down on the ground, exhausted.

"What happened to ye?" Jack asked them, his face gradually returning to its normal color.

"We fell behind," one of them piped up, "and then there was this big spider…"

"Good lord," Jack interrupted, "please spare me from hearing the rest."

"There has to be a faster way of finding the town, we're wasting time." Will mused.

We all went quiet, contemplating the situation.

"If someone climbed that tree, they might be able to spot the township and could point us in the right direction." Gibbs suggested.

"Worth a try," Jack said shrugging, "any volunteers?"

"I'll do it!" I chirped eagerly.

"If you wish, but please be careful. Here let me give you a boost…"

"Thanks, but no thanks," I said brushing him away, "I can do it," and with that I scaled the tree trunk up to the first branch and continued climbing from there.

"Oh that's right," Jack called from below, " I forgot ye were monkey woman!"

"Too bad I don't have anything to drop on yer head this time!" I shouted back.

The tree was utterly gigantic and I was panting by the time I reached the top. The sun was beating down on me as I wiped sweat from my forehead, then I took in my surroundings. The breath caught in my chest, the view was amazing, the tree had to be one of the tallest on the island because I could see absolutely everything, even the ocean glittering in the distance. Soon I remembered why I had climbed up there in the first place and eventually saw several wisps of smoke appearing in the distance, a definite sign, of settlement. I looked down to where the others were; I was at such a height that they seemed like bugs scurrying around. I took a deep breath and cupped my hands around my mouth,

"It's that way!" I screamed, and then pointed in the direction.

Jack took off his hat and waved it around, signaling me to come back down. I took one last look around, embedding the sight in my memory forever and then I started the long journey down. I was a little over halfway down when I heard Jack shout to the crew,

"You all go on ahead and get started, it'll save us some time. I'll wait for Sage and we'll catch up with ye."

The group began to depart, Will looked up at me and gave a small wave. I saluted smartly in return and continued climbing. By the time I looked again, everyone was gone except for Jack who was standing at the base of the tree with his back to me. The opportunity was just too tempting, so I stealthily swung to the lowest bough and positioned myself for the jump.

"Look out below!" I crowed and leapt at him.

He turned around; confused expression plastered on his face, but soon turned to a look of alarm. He promptly held out his arms and caught me at the last second.

"May I ask why you did that?" he questioned after staring at me for a while.

"'Cause I felt like it."

"Well at least you had a good reason." he commented dryly, "You could have hurt yourself."

"I knew you'd catch me." I said wrapping my arms around his neck.

"Just barely. You really need to be more cautious, do ye have any idea how much time I spend fretting over you and yer reckless ways?"

"No," I simpered, twirling a section of his hair around my finger, "how long do you spend worrying about little old me?"

"Well…a great deal, that's how much. You'll be giving me gray hairs soon enough if you keep up your antics!"

"Oh I don't believe that, but I promise, I'll be good," I surrendered sheepishly.

"I have yer word on that?"

"My word as a pirate and scallywag." I declared, dramatically placing a hand over my heart.

"Good and now that that's settled…" He put his mouth over mine; the kiss was long and lingering and robbed me of breath.

When he eventually pulled away I must have looked a little dazed because he said, "I'm sorry, but I've been waiting to do that all day and now that there's nobody around to gawk…"

I pressed my fingers to his lips to silence him, "No apologies necessary," I grinned roguishly.

"Well then, let us continue," he winked and then once more claimed my mouth with his deep, fiery kisses. Little by little he began to set me back on my feet, his lips never leaving mine.

"Wanna go back to the ship?" he asked slyly, after a few minutes.

"We can't we have supplies to get in town."

"No we don't."

"What?"

"I gave all the jobs to everyone else, leaving us free!" he grinned mischievously.

"Oh aren't we the tricky little rogue!" I laughed putting my hands on his chest, "We really shouldn't though, I'm mean, they'll be expecting us and might need our help with something or another. This is a rescue mission, remember, we don't have much time."

He rolled his eyes heavenward, "I know, I know,"

"Listen, when everything's said and done, I promise to make it worth your while." I purred seductively.

"Ah, I like the sound o' that!" he exclaimed enthusiastically. "You know you don't have to though," he continued somberly, "I'd do anything for you."

I think we both knew that when he declared that last part, he was not just speaking about that moment, but of the days to come, when one or even both of our lives could be at risk. I didn't know quite how to respond to that, when I looked at him I could plainly see that he was being painfully sincere, so I just hugged him tightly and that seemed to be a satisfactory answer.

As I stood there enveloped in Jack's strong embrace I realized that I had never felt safer. Surrounded by a lush, peaceful forest, warm sunlight filtering down on us through the trees, for a brief moment I wished that he and I were the only people in the world. Too soon, Jack let go of me and stepped back.

"We should be goin' they'll be wonderin' where we got to," he said hoarsely.

I nodded and turned to leave the clearing, but before I could move any further, Jack grabbed my hand and squeezed it gently, and then together we plunged into the trees.

It was clear, when we finally made it to the settlement, that it was market day. The streets were a bustle and the square was teeming with merchants selling their wares. Jack grabbed my hand to make sure we wouldn't get separated as we pushed through the throngs of people. Most of the folk were too distracted to even notice our presence, they'd just shove past us and keep going. Eventually, we were able to turn down a deserted side street and stopped to catch our breath.

"I can't see how we're supposed to find anybody out there in that mob!" Jack breathed.

"Let's continue traveling this way and hopefully we'll see someone we know."

He nodded silently then followed me leisurely down the street. At one point we passed a group of young women huddled together, giggling insanely.

"Sage! Jack! Help!"

I turned around to see who had called to us, but I saw no one except for the girls. Until, I noticed some poor soul trapped by the giggling twits.

"Is that…?" Jack began to say as we walked back toward the group.

"Will." I finished wearily.

Will was struggling desperately to free himself from the pack of women, but as soon as he pried off one pair of hands from his arms another pair latched on. One lady had her arms wrapped around his middle and settled her head against his chest. He frantically tried to remove her, but was being much too nice about it.

"Madam, you are being quite absurd, now release me!"

"Or I'll do it for you!" I threateningly drew my cutlass, not knowing what to do next.

They all stopped wide eyed and looked from me to Will to my raised weapon.

"C'mon girls," one with a rather revealing dress said, "This one's no fun. Let's take our business elsewhere."

Slowly, the little trollops unwound themselves from Will and backed away, but not before one grabbed his face and gave him a big sloppy kiss. I thought they were going to be on their slutty way when one of them glanced behind me and spotted Jack. She let out a shrill shriek and sprinted at him, I tried to block her, but I wasn't fast enough. She clung to him and purred ridiculously,

"Where have you been all my life, handsome?"

Jack gulped nervously, repulsed by her heavily make-up caked face, "Around,"

I stepped in front of him to prevent the others from attacking him. They had heard the first girl's cry and were rapidly stampeding our way. Thinking quickly I elbowed the girl jarring her off Jack and grabbed her roughly by the arm, shoving her away, then I held my blade out in front of me to stop the others from moving any closer.

"What's your problem? We'll share him if you like." The one with the low cut dress said eyeing my cutlass warily.

Behind me I heard Jack stifle a laugh.

"He's not yours to share!" I growled.

"He'd like to be," one said boldly, "don't you want to come and have a roll in ze hay with one of us?" she asked Jack.

This time I was the one to stifle a laugh.

"No, actually I would rather not. You see, I'm already spoken for." Jack stated shakily.

"By who?"

"Me! Now sod off!" I took a step closer to them.

"There's no need to be so crude. I don't have time for this," and with that she turned and stalked off the others following quickly behind though a few of them took the time to wave and wink at both Jack and Will.

I sheathed my sword as I watched them retreat then suddenly Jack let out a bark of laughter and I turned to see him doubled over with mirth. I looked over at Will who stood there looking bewildered.

"God that was entertaining!" Jack managed to say between laughs.

"Thanks for that," Will said embarrassedly as he came to stand beside me.

"Don't mention it." I replied.

"Believe me I won't!"

"Oh but I will!" Jack exclaimed as he wiped tears from his eyes.

"I should have known that was coming," Will sighed.

"We're so fortunate to have one of such valor as Sage here to protect us from the horrors that roam the streets!" Jack chuckled.

I groaned, "Maybe I should have let them take you in order to forego all of your unwanted 'clever' remarks!"

"I'm sorry, but you're just so protective and those wenches were unbelievably ludicrous!" Jack continued.

Will and I exchanged stunned looks, "Those were some mighty big words coming from a simple pirate." Will remarked with fake astonishment.

"Lay off!" Jack retorted, aggravated, "I'm smarter than I look!"

That started us all off laughing.

"C'mon you handsome devils," I giggled, linking arms with them, "before anymore women try to get off with ye!"

We were so busy laughing and talking as we walked along that we didn't notice the giant African man in front of us; until Jack ran into him. The force of the collision knocking us backward several feet.

" 'ey! Watch where yer goin' " Jack said angrily and then he actually looked at the man before us, his eyes widening and face cracking into a nervous smile. The black man stood looming at least a foot taller than Jack, his huge muscles looked ready to burst thru his skin at any moment and to top it all off, a round belly that seemed oddly out of place. He put a hand on Jack's shoulder and I held my breath, bracing myself for the blow I was sure Jack would receive.

"Sorry, Rasta man, didn't see ya there." The man beamed. He spoke with a very musical accent that was common in the Caribbean. We were stunned into silence by the man's friendliness.

"What's a Rasta man?" Jack asked cautiously.

"It what we call men with dreadlocks and your hair looks kinda like that."

"Right," Jack said distractedly as he studied the other man curiously. He wore an open, brown leather vest, billowy canvass-like pants, a cutlass and pistol at his waist, and he was completely bald. In a way he reminded me of a much friendlier and less frightening version of Bo'sun.

"Allow me to introduce myself, I'm Patti Yumkins." He said cheerfully shaking Jack's hand.

"You know, I'd have never guessed that," Jack said sarcastically, making Patti laugh deeply, "I'm Captain Jack Sparrow."

Patti then turned to Will and I looking at us expectantly.

" I...er, I'm Sage." I stumbled, shaking his mammoth hand.

"Will…Turner." Will stuttered also shaking Patti's hand.

We talked for a great deal of time and eventually decided that Patti should come with us. Soon after our encounter with him, we met up with Mr. Gibbs and the rest of the crew. Jack introduced Patti to the shaken crewmembers, but once they realized how pleasant he was, they instantly accepted him.

Walking back to the beach Jack and I explained to Patti what we were going to attempt to do and why. He nodded occasionally as he listened intently, never asking a single question. When I got to the part about rescuing Elizabeth for Will I noticed Patti's expression change, his eyes with filled with a look of such sadness and grief, it near broke my heart. It was only there for a brief moment though because Jack continued to ramble on about the Black Pearl. Once back at the beach we loaded the rowboats and made way for the ship.

Back on board, Jack gave Patti a tour while Will and I helped make repairs. After some time, Jack appeared back on deck.

"Where's Patti?" I asked, as I approached him.

"Down below, giving Gibbs, believe it or not, a cooking lesson!" We both cracked up instantly.

"He's just full of surprises isn't he?" I laughed.

"Hey, appearances aren't everything!"

Will came over and joined us, my laughter dying away when I saw his troubled expression.

"Are we getting under way soon?" he asked Jack anxiously.

"Aye, and we'll sail straight thru the night to make sure we arrive in time for you to save miss pris…I mean, Miss Swann."

"Thanks," Will said absentmindedly, his face still full of worry as he left us.

I watched him walk away, my heart aching for him. I knew how he must have been feeling, but there was nothing I could do for him. Jack squeezed my shoulder gently,

"I know exactly how he's feeling," he murmured.

I turned around and brushed a soft kiss across his lips, deciding that I shouldn't go any further with the crew present.

Later that evening we went down to the galley to eat and let's just say that Patti's cooking was much more palatable than Gibbs's attempt had been at breakfast. I sat between Will and Jack as usual, spending most of the time reassuring Will that we would get there in time to save Elizabeth, despite the fact that I had no clue how long it would take. Jack mostly talked strategies with Mr. Gibbs. When we had all finished Jack stood up and announced,

"As most of you already know, we will be sailing all night to get to our destination as soon as possible, so Gibbs here has work out two four-hour shifts, making it possible for us all to get a little sleep."

Then Jack proceeded to read the names for the first shift. When finished he silently scanned the list again, clearly puzzled. I was in the first shift, but he wasn't. He looked questioningly at Gibbs who smiled slightly.

Jack continued, "If you didn't hear your name then yer on for the second shift and might as well go down to yer bunk now."

As soon as most of the room had cleared out Jack yelled, "Why did ye do that?"

"You two have the tendency to…to, er, get distracted when yer separated from everybody else. I thought it would be better for all, if ye were in separate shifts all together." Gibbs replied honestly.

I tried not to grin, but couldn't help myself as I thought how Gibbs was actually quite right in his reasoning. Jack looked from me back to Gibbs and after a long silence he finally spoke.

"I guess you might be right," he admitted in defeat.

I slowly rose to my feet and stretched praying that I would be able to stay awake for four more hours.

"Go get some sleep," I said to Will, who was in a glum mood. I grabbed his hand and squeezed it before turning to head up the stairs. He was also on the second duty along with Gibbs; Patti Yumkins had first shift with me and several other crewmembers that I didn't know very well.

On the way up I took a detour to the room that Jack and I shared. I wasn't quite sure what my reason was for stopping there, but I felt that I needed a break from everything. Jack entered a few moments later and I realized that had been what I was hoping for. He shut the door softly behind him, without thinking I scrambled over to him, threw my arms and him and pressed my face against his chest. He calmly wrapped his arms around me as if he had expected nothing less.

"Jack, I'm scared," I confessed, my voice quavering.

"Don't be," he whispered, caressing my hair, "I won't let anything happen to you."

"I know that, I'm worried about you and it's not just that. I'm afraid that once I set foot on the Black Pearl I'll be forced to relive every horrible moment of my captivity and as much as I hate to admit it, Barbossa terrifies me. I mean what he did to Bootstrap…" my voice broke and the tears came.

"I know, I know," he crooned, letting me cry for a bit before he continued, "I can't say that I'm not a little concerned about the challenges tomorrow may bring, but I know how strong you are, how daft Barbossa can be, and you know how very devious I am at times, that makes me confident that everything will turn out flawlessly."

I looked up at him; he smiled and then gently kissed the tears from my cheeks.

"Do you trust me?" he asked.

"I do."

"Then trust my judgment, we will make it thru this." He kissed my forehead and hugged me closer.

Despite everything I was still scared, Jack's answer hadn't been very reassuring, but I decided to put on a brave face, for him. I trust him completely, though I couldn't help thinking, _what if this time things don't go Jack Sparrow's way?_

"I should go, they'll be wonderin' where I am," I said pulling away.

"You don't have to you know," he replied turning me around and with my back now to the wall he placed his palms against the wall on either side of my head, a smirk played upon his face and a mischievous glint in his eyes.

"You need to sleep and I need to do my share of the work."

"I do _need_ sleep, but I _want_ you more." He leaned in closer to me and I could feel his warm breath on my face.

"It's very tempting Sparrow, but I must do my duty and I will not accept any special treatment just because I'm _involved_ with the captain." I slipped under his arm and kissed him. "I'll come and wake you up when it's your turn."

Then I left him looking somewhat disgruntled and went up on deck. Patti was up in the rigging and he motioned for me to join him.

"Hello child," he said jollily, I thought it was a bit unusual considering he couldn't be more than ten years older than me, but before I could reply he noticed my red eyes, "what's wrong it look like you been cryin'?" He asked in his strange dialect.

"Oh it's nothing, I'm all right now."

"Okay," he said sounding unconvinced, but kindly changed the subject anyway, "you and Jack, you are…together?"

I could feel myself blushing, "Aye, we are."

"That's nice, it good to have someone who loves you…someone to protect you." His voice became full of such misery that I reached up and grabbed his shoulder, granted we were standing and that was the highest part of him I could reach.

"Please, Patti, what has happened to cause you such pain?"

"It not long ago when I was in love as you and Jack are now," he began hesitantly, "she was so beautiful. We were married, but soon after, our village was attacked by a band of rebels and they…they took her." He paused and we adjusted some of the ropes. Darkness had fallen and I could see that Mr. Cotton was lighting the lamps below. We sat down on the platform, our backs against the mast and Patti continued.

"I had been gone that day visiting a nearby village and I came back to find ours destroyed. The ground littered with bodies, children crying, people screaming and shouting. I rushed to our little house, but she was not there. In desperation I began shouting her name and finally someone told me that she had been taken. Having no horse to carry me, I ran, following the hoof prints in the dirt. My heart plummeted when I arrived to find the rebel camp deserted. I walked among the empty tents until I saw her…" his voice cracked, tears spilling from his eyes, but he carried on, "she was face down in the dirt. They had murdered her and just thrown her there like she was some rag doll. I picked up her broken body, but sank to my knees in grief when I saw her blank eyes staring back at me, her soft hair tangled, blood trickling from her nose and stab wounds all over her body…I was too late, I had failed her. My sweet, beautiful wife…" his body shook violently.

"But it was not your fault," I said grabbing his hands, "you shouldn't blame your self for another's evil. She would not want you holding yourself responsible."

"If only I had not gone away that day, if I had convinced her to go with me, but she was so stubborn!" He sobbed into my shoulder as he hugged me, perhaps a bit too tightly, for it was a but hard to breathe.

I patted his back comfortingly and when he seemed to calm down I managed to gasp, "Patti, I can't breathe."

"Oh," he exclaimed releasing me, "sorry."

"It's alright and I'm glad you told me."

"It feels good to finally tell someone, you are a good listener."

I smiled, "Actually there was a time in my life when I wasn't able to save someone very close to me. I still have nightmares about it." I said suddenly without thinking.

"Please, tell me."

I ended up telling him the whole story, my father's beatings, Jack rescuing me, Bootstrap, the mutiny, my imprisonment on the Black Pearl, finding Will and eventually Jack. By the time I finally finished our shift was over. Patti and I walked down the steps leading below deck together.

"I enjoyed talking with you, it is always good to make a new friend." He said smiling.

"I agree."

"You have a great spirit and a kind heart," he said grasping my shoulder, "Jack is lucky to have you."

"And we're lucky to have you on our side." I said blushing at his flattery and with that he went on down the stairs and I went into my room, Jack's snores a welcoming sound.

I picked up the lantern he had left burning for me and carried it over to the bed and set it back on the floor as I sat on the edge of the bed next to him. I thought about just letting him sleep, but I knew that eventually someone would come looking for him. I placed a hand on his cheek, savoring the warmth of his skin. He groggily opened his eyes,

"What, mornin' already?" he asked.

"I'm afraid so," I whispered, leaning down to kiss him.

"The things I do for love," he grunted as he got up.

"It's nice to hear you still love me."

"You? Luv, I was talking about the Pearl," he teased.

I gave him a disapproving look.

"You know I love you, Hero, and I always will." He kissed my forehead.

"Hero?"

"Oh I fergot to tell ye, that's the new nickname I've come up with for ya. I think it's cute."

"Yeah…cute." I rolled my eyes.

"Sleep well," he said choosing to ignore my comment, and with one last wink he left.

I snuggled into the warm spot he had left and immediately fell asleep. Before I knew it Jack was standing over me.

"Time ter get up, we're here and it's time for a settling of scores."

* * *

So, how was it? I'm sorry it took so long for this chapter, but I was recently in a play and rehearsals took up tons of my writing time, but now that it's over I hope to be updating faster. I finally got to see Charlie and the Chocolate Factory a few days ago! It was awesome and definitely kicks the old version's arse! Johnny was soooo funny; I just love his expressions! OK, I'll try to stop gushing now. Oh, and I feel I must inform you of my other recent obsession with the new version of The Phantom of the Opera; I'm so in love with that movie. I love the Phantom and feel so bad for him! He's pretty studdly when he's wearing the mask and his voice gives me chills, not to mention the giggles! If you are wondering Gerard Butler plays him, he's a great actor. Why am I telling you this? Because I don't like the way the movie ends so I'm currently writing my own version and I'll most likely post it…sometime. Anyways, I highly recommend the movie, it's great story and the music is amazing, but if you have a problem with a lot of singing, you should probably just skip it. Now with that said, I'm going to bed for it's 2:37 A.M. and I'm near falling out of my chair! Arr, Swash, Swash, Buckle, Buckle! 


	31. Left Behind

I'm sorry it took so long, but it's here now!

**Bloody Jack Flint: **Thanks so much for the reviews! I'm really glad that you like my story, though it's hard for me to believe that you like mine best (this is me being modest) there are so many great ones out there,so I really appreciate it!

**ScandalousScalawag: **Thanks again for helping me deal with that nasty reviewer! And on another note, (coughcough) Johnny sooo tops gene wilders performance as Willy Wonka (coughcough)

**white rose-black stems:**Happy to hear you liked it, sorry this one took so long!

**Spirit of the Sky:** I loved yer review, especially the play on the McDonald's advertisment, lol!

**One Night Only:** We have so much in common, weird huh? I did the exact same thing, when I saw Charlie and the Chocolate Factory, I bought the soundtrack on the same day. I totally agree with you,Gerard Butler is the best Phantom ever!

**LegolasLvr71: **Thanks! Yep, Patti is pretty cool, I'm glad you like him, lol!

**SpectralLady: **We are in agreeance about English teachers, lol! In case you were wondering, Patti Yumkins is a name a friend came up with, that's why it's a bit unique, but I think it's a good fit for the character.

**

* * *

**

**Left Behind**

I was about to open the door and go up on deck when Jack stopped me.

"Wait," he said softly and in one quick movement he brushed something under each of my eyes.

"What the…?" Before I could finish my query he brandished a small hand mirror and held it before my face. I curiously peered at my reflection and realized he had smudged kohl under my eyes. I looked at him questioningly.

"It has a rather nice effect, I think." He grinned proudly as if I was some creation of his, "I believe it has made you even more attractive, if that's possible."

"Right," I said, trying to fathom the weird way his mind worked.A small part of me couldn't help but agree with him though, the kohl looked pretty good!

I sleepily stumbled up the staircase into the dim light of morning. I could sense Jack's eagerness as he grabbed my hand and pulled me along behind him. He stopped by the rail near Will and I took my customary spot between them. I smiled at Will and he forced one back, he looked rather tense and I noticed dark circles forming under his eyes. It was obvious he hadn't slept a wink.

I suddenly became aware that the entire crew was standing on the deck, every single one of them watching the crow's nest. Squinting up at it, I could see Mr. Gibbs with along-glass watching something in the distance, undoubtedly the Black Pearl.

"What's goin' on?" I asked Will.

"When Gibbs gives the signal it means that the crew from the Pearl have gone ashore and it's safe for us to move in."

"I see," I whispered, alreadydreading the moment Gibbs would signal us.

Without thinking I took Jack's hand in mine, I think it was becoming a reflex, whenever I was worried or scared I wanted him closer. He looked at me and I knew he understood what I was feeling. He kissed the top of my head and moved closer, our arms now touching. I glanced at Will, who was giving me a look of downheartedness and…. could it be envy? I blushed guiltily, then, tenderly took hold of his hand as well.

No one spoke. To me it felt as though you could feel the tension pressing down upon us. Perhaps it was my nerves or the heat or the fact that Jack and Will were both squeezing my hands much tighter than necessary, whatever the reason, little dots began to dance before my eyes and then, everything went black.

I was plummeting headfirst into total darkness. I couldn't move; all I could feel was the pressure of something pushing me down, down, down. How long had I been falling? There was no way to tell, I felt like I was going mad. Then suddenly I landed hard on my back, on something solid. I opened my eyes and realized I was lying on the deck, Jack and Will kneeling over me.

"Thank God!" Will sighed.

Jack just smiled, but I glimpsed…were those tears he wiped away so swiftly? Or it could have been my imagination playing tricks on me, I suppose.

"What happened?" I asked, still dazed by the quick change of setting.

"We were standing there and you fainted," Will answered quickly.

"How long was I out?" I slowly raised myself up on my elbows.

"Hour or so, at least." Jack said hoarsely.

_That's impossible! I was there and now I'm here; it was over with so fast…_

I sat up and saw some of the crew watching me with interest, but from a distance.

"Are you all right, Hero?" asked Jack.

"I'm fine, though I've made a fool of myself in front of everyone, fainting like a ninny!"

"Hardly anyone noticed, they were all focused on Mr. Gibbs," Will said reassuringly, but it was very easy to see that he was lying.

"Never mind them, we're just glad you're awake and well." Jack beamed and then helped me up.

"I don't even know what happened, I mean I feel fine." I persisted, but they didn't have a chance to answer.

"Little one, I wasworried 'bout you!" Patti Yumkins bellowed as he came thundering over and gave me a bear hug, literally lifting me off the deck before letting go.

"I don't think we need worry about her, she's a strong one. Capable of anything." Jack said grinning affectionately; making me blush and hope that he couldn't see the uncertainty I felt at his words.

"Captain, Gibbs has given the signal. D'ye want ter be gettin' underway?" A crewman I recognized as one of the wig modelers asked.

"Aye, hoist anchor." Jack answered and quickly went to his position at the helm of the ship.

Patti left us as well, leaving Will and I looking at each other and I could see that he was just as uneasy about what would come about that day as I was.

"Hero! Turner! There'll be no special treatment on my ship, get movin'!" Jack yelled at us from the helm, shattering our perceptive silence.

We swiftly parted ways and went to help where we were needed. The nearer we got to the Black Pearl the more my mind seemed to cloud with the same eerie fog that enclosed the ship.

"Dead men tell no tales!" Cotton's parrot sang as we entered the lagoon.

"Puts a chill in the bones how many honest sailors have been claimed by this passage." Mr. Gibbs said, as the crew stood looking at the endless shipwrecks strewn throughout the dark water.

I looked over at Jack and saw him checking his compass until he noticed Mr. Cotton staring at him and snapped it shut.

"How is it that Jack came by that compass?" Will asked.

I glanced over my shoulder, but the question hadn't been directed to me. He was talking to Mr. Gibbs, neither of them appeared to notice me standing a few feet away, coiling some rope, so I did what any upstanding buccaneer would do…. eavesdrop!

Gibbs told Will the story of the mutiny, telling him much more than I did, and eventually got to the part about the island. Only in Gibb's tale, Jack was the only one marooned.

"How did Jack get off the island?" Will asked.

Gibbs continued to give him a ridiculous account, involving Jack catching himself a couple of sea turtles and lashing them together to make a raft. Forgetting myself I snorted loudly, but they were so into the story that they didn't even notice.

"He roped a couple of sea turtles?" Will asked skeptically.

"Aye, sea turtles."

"What did he use for rope?"

Jack appeared in front of them out of nowhere, sending an amused glance my way before returning his attention to the others, "Human hair," he stated calmly, "from my back."

I knew very well that Jack's back was hairless, but the mere thought of someone having enough hair on his or her back to make a rope made me cringe with disgust. Meanwhile, someone was lowering the anchor, it's heavy chain clanking loudly.

"Young Mr. Turner and I are going ashore." Jack told Gibbs

"What if the worst should happen?"

"Keep to the code," with that, Jack turned briskly on his heel and left for the rowboat.

I walked after Will who was following Jack. We stopped along the rail where the boat was to be lowered. I was just about to climb in when Jack grabbed my shoulders, turned me around, and then hugged me close. Soon after he kissed me swiftly on the lips and stepped back, smiling nervously.

"Right…. let's go then," I said taking a step in the direction of the waiting boat.

"Um…about that…yer not goin'"he said shortly.

"What? No, I'm going with you!"

"Yer staying here where it's safe. I don't want to risk ye gettin' hurt or captured and after what happened earlier, I think it's best you stay here."

Distressed, I looked at Will for some support, but he avoided my gaze.

"You knew?" I asked him incredulously.

"Sage, don't argue it's for your own good!" He snapped back.

"Jack?" I pleaded, my voice thick with despair.

He came forward and grabbed my hands, "It's time to stop being so damn protective and let me look out for you for once," he said looking intently at me, "I didn't want to have to do this, but it seems necessary," he squeezed my hands, then looked over my shoulder and called out, "Patti!" He backed away and before I realized what was happening, Patti's huge hands closed tightly around my arms, holding me in place.

"I'm sorry," he said gently.

At that moment Jack and Will climbed into the boat and I struggled to free myself as they were slowly lowered. I stared at them with tears of dread and rage brimming in my eyes, still fighting Patti, but he was much too strong. When they finally disappeared behind the side of the ship, I tried one last time to escape and failed.

"Damn you Jack Sparrow!" I roared in frustration

"Love ye too!" Jack's shout travels over the water to my ears and Iwas unable tostop myself from smiling.

The crew around me chuckled and then slowly began to disperse. Patti still had a death grip on my arms and it was really starting to hurt.

"Er…. Patti, ye can let go of me now."

"Not yet," he says firmly.

_Ok then………_

A few more minutes dragged by and finally Gibbs, who had been standing by the rail, turned around and saidys, "Go ahead let 'er go, but keep yer eye on 'er."

"Aye, sir," Patti answered gruffly as he released me.

Defiantly I turned and faced him, rubbing my tingling arms.

"It had to be done, Miss, Captain's orders," he said kindly.

"I understand that," I replied as calmly as possible.

Having nothing better to do someone took out a deck of playing cards and most of the crew started gambling. Mr. Gibbs considerately asked me to join in, but I declined knowing I wouldn't have been able to concentrate. Eventually I took to pacing the deck, checking every few minutes to see if I could see them returning. Patti kept to his word and was always a few steps behind, never taking his eyes off me. His constant presence became quite nerve wracking and I spun around to tell him just that, when I saw two people swimming to the ship. I dodged pasthim and sprinted to the rail, my heart pounding. Before I could reach it, Will and a woman clambered aboard.

"Not more pirates," she uttered quietly as the crew crowded around.

"Welcome aboard Miss Elizabeth." Gibbs greeted her.

I walked passed them and braced my hands on the rail, praying silently that when I looked down I would see Jack in the water below. Nothing was to be seen except apeculiar line of oars. Stricken, I looked over my shoulder at Will, who quickly looked away. I then turned to Gibbs; he easily read my expression and voiced the question we all wanted to know.

"Where be Jack?"

"Jack? Jack Sparrow?" Elizabeth interjected.

"He fell behind," Will answered coldly.

Gasps and whispers rippled through the crew, but I noticed Mr. Gibb's face fall, so I continued to stare at him beseechingly.

"Keep to the code." He said grimly and the crew scrambled to obey.

"What code?" I asked, finally finding my voice.

"Pirates code, any man who falls behind, is left behind."

"We can't just leave him!" I protested, following the retreating Gibbs.

"Those were his orders and I'm doing as I was told."

I stopped dead in my tracks, "His orders?" My thoughts raced back to what Jack had said to Gibbs before he left, his words echoing throughout my mind, "Keep to the code…" Why hadn't I asked about it then? Then I was just angry with myself for being so stupid.

Seized with impulse and desperation, I ran back to the rail and 'attempted' to dive over the side. Yes, attempted, much to my resentment Patti caught me by the ankles and hauled me back aboard.

"Let me go! If you won't go after him, I will!" I growled, fighting to escape.

Later, I am sitting near a grate that leads below decks. I gazed sullenly down at the irons on my wrists; finally fed up with me, Gibbs had ordered them put on. So there I sat all my hope draining from me, we were sailing away…. without Jack. I decided to go down below into the quiet darkness away from everyone…well, almost everyone. After I had managed to lift the grate and falter down the stairs, Will came storming past me. He stopped abruptly, looked at me sharply, and glanced back at the room he had just left.

"Women!" he muttered heatedly and then he continued on his rampage up that stairs.

I stumbled confusedly into the next room, "I'm sorry did I disrupt something?" I asked when I saw Elizabeth sitting there.

"No," she whispered hoarsely, not even turning to look at me.

I stood in the doorway for a few minutes, not completely sure what to do.

She sniffed and wiped at her eyes, "I'm sorry, how rude of me. Please, come sit down." She said smiling weakly.

"Thanks."

I crossed the room and took the seat opposite her. The irons made a loud "CLANK" as I settled my hands in my lap.

I spoke suddenly, "What a first impression I must have made!"

"That's all right, Will explained to me about you and…"

"Jack."

"Yes, him. I'm sorry, but what can you possibly see in _that_ man!"

I smiled, "You are not the first to have asked me that, but I'm afraid that even if I tried to explain it, you still wouldn't understand."

She nodded good-naturedly, but I could tell she wasn't satisfied with my answer.

"Could…. could you tell me how you met Will?" She asked deciding to change the subject all together.

I proceeded to tell her the tale. She opened her mouth to say something, but stopped when the sounds of hurried footsteps and shouting reached our ears from above. We sat silently for a moment just listening, then we looked at each other and simultaneously got up and made for the stairs.

"Hands aloft to loose the gallants! With this wind at her stern she'll carry every sail we've got." Gibbs was yelling as we emerged onto the deck.

"What's happening?" Elizabeth shouted.

"The Black Pearl, she is gaining on us." Patti bellowed from the helm.

"This is the fastest ship in the Caribbean!" Elizabeth continued desperately.

"You can tell them that after they've caught us." I said staring at the rapidly approaching ship.

Elizabeth looked around, "We're shallow on the draft, right?"

"Aye," Patti replied, looking surprised that she knew of such things.

"Well, then can't we lose them amongst those shoals?"

We all looked off at the distant shoals ahead, "We don't have to outrun them long, just long enough." Gibbs said.

"Lighten the ship, stem to stern!" He continued, "Anything we can afford to lose…see that it's lost."

I make to move and help, but am frozen in place when I see the Jolly Roger hoisted and the gun ports opened on the Black Pearl. Will saw it too and prevented the cannons from being pushed overboard. Then I saw the oars….

"It was a good plan...til now." I said to Elizabeth.

Then it suddenly hit me, did I even want to escape the Pearl? Jack must be with them….

"…. We must fight! Load the guns!" Willwas shouting, when I snapped back to the task at hand.

"With what?" Patti asked.

"Anything! Everything! Anything we have left." Will said powerfully.

"Load the guns! Take shot and langrage. Nails and crushed glass!" Gibbs commanded.

The crew scurried to obey, stuffing an assortment of items including cutlery into the cannons.

"The Pearl is going to come up on our port quarter. She'll rake us without ever presenting a target." Gibbs observed.

"Lower the anchor on the right side," everyone stopped and contemplated the idea, "On the starboard side!" Elizabeth exclaimed.

"It certainly has the element of surprise." Will said eagerly.

"You're daft lady, you both are!" Patti protested.

"Daft like Jack!" Gibbs said throwing a look my way, "Lower the starboard anchor! Do it ye dogs, or it's you we'll load into the cannons!"

The anchor is lowered, the chain clattering loudly.

Elizabeth turned swiftly to Patti, "Let go."

He let the wheel go and the ship swung about and came up right alongside the Black Pearl. That moment was so surreal, looking over at the menacing faces and looming cannons aimed at us.

"Fire!" Barbossa roared in his gravely voice, a split-second later Elizabeth had echoed the command.

Coming back to my senses, I _hastily_ dived down behind the rail, just as there was a thunderous "BOOM!" I turned to see Gibbs crouching next to me,

"Get me out of these…please!" I said thrusting my ironclad wrists at him.

"Yes, of course!" He said fumbling with the keys.

"I'm sorry for acting so shamelessly earlier." The words escaped me before I could stop them.

"Don't ye worry abou' it," he winked.

I smiled back grimly as the irons clattered to the deck. I slowly peeked over the edge of the ship at the Black Pearl, they were still firing away at us and some of the pirates were trying to board.

"Draw your blade Miss," Gibbs ordered, "can't have you gettin' yourself killed now can I?"

"Little good it'll do me though, seeing as _they_ can't be killed," I muttered bitterly as I took my cutlass into my hand.

I took a deep breath and came away from the safety of the rail. The noise was near deafening, cannons and guns going off everywhere,but I had little time to worry about that. Not a minute later an oafish looking pirate from the Pearl stepped before me, brandishing his curved sword.

"Fancy meetin' ye here?" he leered grotesquely.

" And I'd hoped to never seeyou lotagain." I replied darkly before thrusting my weapon at him.

* * *

Yes, I know it's been ages since the last update! I was almost finished with this chapter when school started up again for me, which really slowed things down, and then my computer started having problems again, so I had to get those fixed. Anyway, I really hope you enjoyed it, I can't wait for the reviews! Arr, Swash, Swash, Buckle, Buckle! 


	32. Salty Salvation

**Salty Salvation**

Elizabeth and I knelt, frantically trying to free Will from the hold. The grate was hopelessly pinned down by the fallen mast. We threw caution to the wind, forgetting all that was going on around us as we struggled. I paused for a moment when someone squeezed my shoulder. Jack was standing there, he gave me an odd grin and then scrambled off after Barbossa's mangy monkey. Again, I forgot where I was and what was happening. Sitting there, surprised by Jack's sudden appearance and confused by his running off so quickly.

"Sage!" Elizabeth half screamed half sobbed.

I shook my head and turned to look at her, but it was too late, I was seized from behind by a burly pirate who then began hauling me over to the Black Pearl. Elizabeth had been taken too, fighting and yelling for Will all the way. I fought against my captor as well, but it was of no use, my arms were pinned to my sides and he was too quick for me to get a good kick at him.

The rest of our crew was tied to the mast while Jack , Elizabeth, and I were restrained by the pirates of the Pearl. I looked over at the demolished Interceptor and I felt my spirit sinking along with her. Somehow Elizabeth managed to free herself and was making for the side of the ship when there was a tremendous boom as the Interceptor exploded. The breath caught in my chest, _Will, oh no, not you too_, I thought. Meanwhile, Elizabeth screamed at Barbossa until he threw her to the crew, who eagerly took hold of her.

Then as if appearing from thin air, Will stepped up onto the rail, sopping wet, with his pistol in hand.

"Will!" Elizabeth and I whispered at the same time.

"She goes free," Will commanded, looking at Elizabeth while pointing the pistol at Barbossa.

_Gee, thanks for remembering me too Will..._

Somewhere near me I heard Jack pleading quietly, "Don't do anything stupid,"

Apparently Will revealing himself as Bootstrap's son _was_ stupid because Jack tried to stop him, but Will persisted and eventually it was out. Will threatened to kill himself unless Barbossa obeyed his terms. Can you guess what the first term was?

"Elizabeth goes free!"

"Yes, we already knew that one. Anythin' else?" Barbossa asked.

Jack gestured enthusiastically at himself, but Will didn't seem to get it so I started mouthing, "the ship".

"And the crew," Will continued, clearing misreading us, "the crew is not to be harmed."

I looked over at Jack who was giving me a look in return that seemed to say, "Your friend is a bloody idiot."

"Agreed," I heard Barbossa rasp.

In frustration I brought my boot heel down, hard on the deck, resulting in a loud thump; immediatly regretting it as all eyes on board fell on me.

"And what do we have here?" Barbossa queried as he strolled over, "Gents, how was it that we failed to notice that _Mistress_ Sage is among us, again?"

"I noticed," Pintel said waving his arm around.

"Shut yer mouth!" Barbossa roared..."Mr. Turner, you failed to mention our dear little Sage here in _your_ terms. Guess ya don't care what happens to her, huh?"

Will's face fell as he realized his error and I made sure to give him my best glare.

"N-no, that's not it, I _do _care what happens to her," he fumbled for words, "she's part of the crew."

Barbossa turned and gave me a chilling smile and at that moment I knew I was done for.

"No, I don't think she is, she's more..._special_."

So there I stood right next to the plank I'd jumped off of before. This time though a long chain was secured around my ankle and at the end of it, a heavy metal weight. Shots were fired in the air to silence the angry shouts of our crew as well as Elizabeth and Will.

"Is this really necessary?" Jack asked Barbossa.

"O'course it is Jack, I think this lady has been a great distraction to you and I think it's best to do away with her now,"

While they were having their discussion as to whether I was, in fact, a distraction or not, I was studying the island in the distance, trying to bring myself from the frenzied state I was in. Everyone seemed to move in slow motion as I glanced around, almost in a daze. I took a moment to look at Will, but had to look away because the expression on his face was so guilt stricken it near broke my heart. It was then that I noticed the slash on my upper right arm, bleeding steadily. I must have gotten that when I was struggling against a few pirates as they put the weight and chain on me. _Oh well, _I thought numbly, _I'll be dead soon anyway._ My hands began to shake, so I clasped them together, hoping no one had noticed.

"...restrain Mr. Sparrow. We can't have him interfereing, now can we?" Barbossa was saying as I came out of my trance.

I watched as two large pirates came forward and grabbed Jack who looked back at me and the look on his face _did_ break my heart. Silently he mouthed, "I love you," but all I could manage was a nod in return. Barbossa stomped back over to me and I felt like I was going to be sick.

"Any last words?"

Glaring, I spit in his face and then "SMACK" Barbossa back handed me across the face. I could feel blood trickling out of the corner of my mouth.

"Stupid wench! Say hello to Bootstrap for me when ya get down there!" Barbossa sneered pushing me onto the plank.

That's when I realized why that island had seemed so familiar, I'd been there before; where they murdered Bootstrap.

"Goodbye Sage," Barbossa yelled as Bo'sun heaved the weight overboard.

I heard someone yell, "No!" as my foot was jerked out from under me and I plunged toward the black oblivion.

I remember the searing pain in my arm as the saltwater entered the wound and the fierce stinging it caused my eyes, but I forced myself to keep them open. The water was surprisingly clear and not altogether too deep. I thrashed frantically attempting to free myself, but it was no use. I could no longer hold my breath and watched it escape me in little bubbles. Just then I saw something swim by me out of the corner of my eye. I tried to turn around, my lungs beginning to ache.

"Sage," A familiar voice called in my head.

_"Bootstrap?" _

"I'm here. It's not your time yet, I won't let you die."

My eyes grew wide as he appeared before me, he reached out a softly glowing hand and touched my chest and I could feel the burning in my lungs subsiding. Next he broke the chain that bound me to the weight as if it were nothing and removed the rope from my wrists.

_"Thank you."_

He just nodded and smiled, giving me a quick embrace.

_"I miss you"_

"Good-bye Sage."

_"No, Bootstrap don't leave me!"_

He was gone...I closed my eyes and began to kick for the surface, my lungs feeling as if they were on fire. I felt someone grab my arm and I opened my eyes thinking Bootstrap had returned, but no, it was Jack! When we broke the surface I gulped in some air and started to cough.

Jack looked at me with shock, "You should be dead!"

"No," I gasped, also in shock, "it's wasn't my time yet."

He gave me a puzzled look and started to swim toward the island, pulling me along beside him. After a while I realized someone was swimming ahead of us.

"Is that?" I gasped, my breathing still irregular.

"Elizabeth," Jack finished, "After he dumped you in, Barbossa pushed her off the plank too,"

"I imagine Will wasn't too happy about that,"

"Nope."

It wasn't much longer when I felt the sand beneath my feet and we were able to walk the rest of the way to shore. I collapsed on the beach, my lungs still making wheezing sounds. Jack stood by the shoreline and watched his ship sail away again, without him. Not a moment later he was kneeling over me kissing me generously all over the face and finally ending at my mouth.

"What was that?" I asked when he had finished.

"I just realized...I could have lost you."

I reached up to gingerly touch his face.

"How did you manage to get free of the chain?"

"Well," I started, smiling bitterly.

"I don't mean to intrude, but," Elizabeth squawked, "you were marooned on this island before weren't you? So we can escape the same way you did and save Will!"

Jack stood and hepled me up,"The Black Pearl is gone and unless you have a rudder and sails hidden in that bodice-unlikely-young Mr. Turner will be dead long before you can reach him." he said as he stalked away from her, taking me with him.

"Jack, wait," I said trying to stop him.

"Sage, I'm sorry, but there's nothing I can do. You know how we escaped last time..."

Elizabeth came up behind us, "How did you escape last time?"

Jack bent down and pulled open a trapdoor hidden in the sand, "The rum runners used this island as a cache and I was able to barter a passage off. By the looks of it," he said looking down into the dim hole, "they've long been out of business."

He disappeared down into the pit, Elizabeth seemed to be on the verge of tears and she was about to say something to me, when Jack emerged, laden with bottles.

"Come along m'darlings we must celebrate Sage's miraculous survivial," he said strolling to the beach, like nothing was wrong.

"I swear I could just smack you sometimes," I grumbled under my breath at his back.

"Listen, Sage you must help me, Will didn't mean for that to happen to you it was an accident," Elizabeth said, once he was gone.

"I know, but what can we do?"

"I have a plan and all you have to do is get Jack as drunk as possible. Do you think you can do that?"

I nearly laughed in her face, but controlled myself as I said, "Consider it done."

Darkness had fallen and the three of us danced merrily, if not drunkenly, around a fire Jack had made. Then suddenly Elizabeth fell back into the sand appearing as though she had passed out, but when I went over to make sure she was ok, she opened her eyes and winked.

"I guess the rum was too much for her," Jack called from the other side of the fire.

"It certainly seems that way," I said casually walking over to him, while out of the corner of my eye I watched Elizabeth slink off into the darkness.

"Brings back memories doesn't it?" Jack asked as I sank down into the sand next to him.

"Aye, good and bad,"

"Try not to think about the bad ones, you've already had enough trauma for one day," he said wrapping an arm around me.

Listening to him speak quite clearly made me realize that I wasn't really doing the job Elizabeth had wanted me to do as well as I could.

"I propose a toast," I said raising my bottle, "to you and the Black Pearl, may you be reunited again soon."

"Cheers!" He grinned and took a large gulp.

I knew that wasn't going to be good enough and was trying to figure out a way to speed up the process, when he annouced that he also wanted to make a toast.

"To you Sage because I love ye and I don't know what I would have done if you hadn't survived today."

Silently we tipped our bottles back and drank, the tears behind my eyes threatening to spill forth.

"So, tell me, how did you get free of the chain?"

I smiled, pleased at his slurred speech and yet saddened by the thought of Bootstrap and thinking of him made me think of Will..._Pull yourself together!_

"I'll tell you as soon as you finish that bottle," I grinned.

"Ah," he chuckled, "this'll only take a moment."

Beginning to feel extremely guilty, I watched him gulp the rest - more than half - of the bottle.

"There...you see...done," he hicupped tipsily and passed out, falling into my lap.

"I'm sorry Jack," I murmured, leaning forward to kiss him, "and I hope you know what you're doing Elizabeth."

The next morning I was jolted awake by an explosion, opening my eyes to the painfully bright sun, I saw dark smoke billowing into the sky. A massive fire was burning near the pit where the rum was stored and overlooking it was Elizabeth. Carefully I pushed Jack off of me and ran over to her.

"This is _not_ good," I said watching the blaze with a mixture of awe and fear.

"Not good?" the sooty Elizabeth asked angrily, "_This_ is what is going to get us saved therefore, _this_ is what's going to save Will...your friend!"

"So this is why you didn't tell me the whole plan earlier," I groaned

"Obviously, if you had known that I was planning on burning the rum and the extra food to signal the Royal Navy you and Jack would have tried to stop me."

"No, no! Not good...Stop!" Jack yelled as he ran toward us, looking first at me then Elizabeth, "You burned all the food, the shade! The rum!"

"Yes, the rum is gone." Elizabeth said sourly.

"Why is the rum gone?"

Elizabeth went on to explain to Jack how the signal was over a thousand feet high and how it was impossible for her gallant Royal Navy to miss it.

"But why is the rum gone?" He continued on the verge of hysteria.

"Just wait you two," she scowled at us, "give it an hour, maybe two," and with that she stalked off to wait for a ship.

He looked at me with drunken bewilderment, "How could you allow such _horrors_ to happen? She burned_ all_ the rum? Why did you let her burn all the rum?"

"Jack, I didn't, I didn't know even know she was going to do this! When I woke she was already done, I told her you wouldn't be happy, but she can not be reasoned with."

"Better to have thrown 'her' in with the weight, be much more convenient...AND we would still have a lovely, warm bottle of rum." He commented bitterly.

By this time were were walking back down the beach when I rememberd something.

"Hey Jack! Look what I saved for you." I cried, triumphantly holding my still full rum bottle, from the previous night, over my head.

He spun around and gave a little shriek and scrambled over to me, "I always knew I loved you! You wonderful, beautiful girl!" He grabbed me, giving me a sloppy kiss as he snatched up the bottle. He pulled out the stopper, tipped his head back, and drank and drank...

After a minute or so he paused to catch his breath, "Mmm, I needed that," he said grinning lazily, "thanks again Luv and now if you'll excuse me, I'd like to take a walk to clear my head." He kissed me again and then swaggered off down the beach.

I'm sure you probably noticed, when I was talking to Jack I kinda left out the part that involved me helping Elizabeth by getting him as drunk as possible, but I was afraid of how he would react, can you blame me?

I turned around and saw Elizabeth sitting in the sand a few yards back, watching the horizon. Not sure of what else to do, I let out a disgruntled sigh and started to walked back toward her. I sat down a few feet from her, she gave me no acknowledgment. Either she was oblivious to my presence or simply choosing to ignore me. To occupy myself I began to struggle with my hair which had become hopelessly tangled from the saltwater, not to mention the sand. Thoroughly frustrated, I whipped out my cutlass and cut it off at my shoulders. I heard a small gasp and turned to see Elizabeth staring at me in bemusment. I looked from her back to the tangled section of hair I now held in my hand and smiled embarrassedly. Much to my surprise she covered her mouth trying not to laugh, I realized how utterly stupid I must have looked doing something like that, so I too was soon laughing. I don't know how long we sat there laughing like loons, but when we finally stopped we were both gasping and wiping tears from our eyes.

"That was really quite the oddest thing," Elizabeth giggled.

"I'm sure it was!" I replied bringing forth another bout of giggles.

Suddenly, Elizabeth stopped and grabbed my arm, "Sage, they're here..."

My mirth faded instantly as I remembered the dire situation we were in.

"I won't let anything happen to the two of you," she said when she saw my face, "I promise."

I didn't really think there was much she could do to spare Jack and me from the wrath of the Royal Navy, but I decided to have faith. As I stood I could see Jack clambering toward us with a sour expression.

"Your _grand_ escort has arrived," he said moodily to Elizabeth, "hope you don't feel too guitly when they're all slaughtered by the pirates who can NOT die!"

Elizabeth tried to conceal her hurt as she stalked away from us to where the rowboats would pull up to the shore.

"Jack, what's..."

"Nothing!" he snapped, "Just really regretting saving her life."

* * *

Hey, I know it's been forever since I last updated, you can thank my lousy computer for that. I've also been way down in inspiration levels lately, I don't know what it is exactly, oh well. My plan was to have the story finished by New Years Eve because that's when I started posting it last year, but I really don't think that's going to happen. A bunch of fabulous reviews would surely help though. (winkwink)  
Arr, Swash, Swash, Buckle, Buckle! 


	33. Nautical Nonsense

**Nautical Nonsense**

So there we were being rowed to the 'enemy' ship by some Navy chaps sporting their lovely powdered wigs. Jack and I were sitting in the back of a boat, while Elizabeth was in another, ahead of us. I could feel the curious eyes of the men on us. Jack, possibly feeling the tention as well decided to try making a little small talk.

"I wonder, how do you manage to keep those spiffy wigs so white?" He asked one of the men nearest us.

"Well, you see, it's a very simple process." He began, "You...OUCH!" A fellow Navy gent had hit him smartly in the ribs with his musket, giving us a dirty look.

"You aren't gonna stand fer that are ya!" Jack asked.

"Well, yeah," the man replied timidly.

"You need to learn to stand up for yerself...takin' rubbish like that,"

"You! Sparrow, hold your tongue or I'll report this to the Commador!" The other man interjected again, drawing his sword.

"Norrington? Oh, we go waaay back. Say, does he still have his beady eyes set on Elizabeth? And it's Captain Sparrow, mate, Captain." Jack continued recklessly.

"I'm warning you,"

"Hey, you're bleeding!" It was the first man who pointed out the laceration on my arm, I had completely forgotten about it in all the commotion.

"Let me help you with that, Sage," Jack said turning to me.

"You will not touch her! She shall be seen by a proper physician."

I kept my eyes on Jack waiting for his reaction and it was clear that the other man had touched a nerve.

"Who do you think you are?" Then deciding not to wait for a reply he went on, "How's this for not touching her!" With that Jack threw himself at me and wrapped his arms around me,giving me a very slobbery kiss. I could hear the rowboat crew whispering faintly and making low whislting noises. He was fully on top of me now, not the most comfortable position in a rowboat. I couldn't believe they weren't putting a stop to it. I opened my eyes for a quick look and they were all staring agog, but the one with his sword out was red with rage. At that moment Jack pulled away and grinned down at me and I couldn't help but grin back. He then turned to the men.

"Now if you're all going to keep staring like that I'm gonna have to ask a small fee from each of you." he stated calmly.

I blushed, trying to steady my heavy breathing.

"That is enough! We will have no more of your sex-capades!" Fumed the red faced one, "Get off her!"

"Did you hear that Sage?" Jack chuckled, "He said sex-capades!" He continued to chuckle madly until he calmed down enough to look at the man and say, "Excuse me for not being able to control my passion!"

It looked like some of the men were trying so hard not to laugh that they were in pain, but it became easier for them to contain themselves as we neared the Dauntless. After the boat was pulled up from the water all of the Royal Navy gents clambered out first. As I went to step aboard the ship someone grabbed my waist to help me over, I looked up to see the man who had been so angry before. Now he was smiling down at me, his hands lingering on my waist longer than necessary. Jack noticed and made a growling noise that came from deep in his throat, he looked like he was going to kill the man when someone spoke to him.

"Ah, Mr. Sparrow, how thoroughly unpleasant to see you again," it was the Commador, "and who is that?" He was looking at me.

"She's hurt sir, I'll take her down to the sickbay," said the man, who was now grasping my elbow.

"Very well Shawver, see that she is properly cared for and then report back to me."

"Yes, sir."

I looked at Jack helplessly as Shawver led me away, but he wasn't looking at me. If looks could kill, young Mr. Shawver would certainly have died then and there.

"You may call me Fredrick," he said once we were out of earshot, "and you are Sage, correct?"

"Aye," I answered confusedly.

"Interesting name for a_ very_ interesting woman," he murmured in my ear.

I took a moment to look at him, he _was_ handsome, but the way he was looking at me gave me chills.

"So, tell me Sage, you aren't really involved with that foul pirate, now are you, certainly you are a hostage?"

"Actaully, I am involved with him, willingly." I tried to push him away from me. We were alone now in a narrow hallway.

"My poor dear, he must have brainwashed you," he said quietly.

"He did nothing of the sort!"

"I'm sorry," he said, backing off a bit, " I didn't mean to make you feel uncomfortable, I'm just concerned for you."

With his hand on my lower back he guided me down the hall a bit further, then we turned into the sickbay. I was hoping someone else would be there, but no it was just us, alone again. He sat down on a cot and pulled me down to sit next to him.

"There now," he said stroking my hand, "that's better isn't it?"

"No, I can't say that it is,"

"Fredrick Shawver! Leave her be!" Another man had entered the room.

Slowly, Fredrick stood to go, "Goodbye, dear Sage," he said stepping into the hall and the other man promptly slammed it in his face.

"Are you all righ'?" He asked turning to me. He was a tall man, dressed as simply as a sailor and his curly brown hair had traces of gray.

"I am now, thank you,"

"He didn't..." he looked me over with a mixture of concern and embarrassment.

"No."

He smiled warmly, "Well, it's just like that little creep to be doing something like that, he knows I'm not down here at this time of day. Dirty little..."

"You're the doctor!" I interrupted, immediatley blushing, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean..."

"Oh, don't ye worry about it. It's not the first time I've been questioned. Now then, let me have a look at that arm of yours," he motioned for me to sit on a wooden bench, next to the cabinet of medical supplies. "So you're the one with Sparrow, eh?"

"Aye, that's me," I grinned.

We were silent for a moment as he check out my wound, "Not as bad as I thought it would be,"

"You won't have to sew it will you?" I asked, failing to keep the nervousness out of my voice.

He studied me for a moment, "I s'pose I don't have to, you'll just have a nasty scar," he smirked.

"That, I can live with."

So, he set to work cleaning the wound, then putting some stuff on it that really stung and began bandaging it.

"You know, I was pirate myself for a few years," he said smuggly.

"Really?"

"Aye, but after a time I tired of it and decided to turn good,"

"And work for the Royal Navy?" I raised my eyebrows in question.

"Man's gotta work...I'm Liam by the way,"

"It's been a pleasure meeting you, I'm..."

"Sage," he finished for me, "I know, I've heard the stories."

"There are stories?"

"There's all kinds of tales going around 'bout Jack and his Lady Sparrow."

"Lady Sparrow!"

"Aye that's you," he grinned, his blue eyes twinkling.

"Good lord."

He laughed heartily, "They're quite entertaining, you should sneak into a tavern and listen some time."

"Perhaps I will," I smiled, knowing that I most likely never would.

"I'm sorry Lady Sparrow, but Norrington did want to see you and he is not known for his patience," he said kindly.

I stood a bit shakily, Liam offered me his arm and I took it gratefully, "I'll be escorting you to the Commadore's quarters," he said. I looked up at him not even trying to conceal my nerves. "Don' ye worry, it'll be just fine. The Commadore will be more leinient with a woman, especially if you are in Elizabeth's favor."

Too soon we had reached our destination. He went to knock then hesitated.

"Are you ready?"

"I guess I have to be, don't I," I smiled, "Thanks, Liam."

"M'lady you're very welcome, it has been a pleasure." Then he rapped twice on the door.

"Enter," called a nasally voice from within.

I stood alone, Norrington having dissmissed Liam, as well as the other two lieutenants that had been present. We were in the Commadore's office, he at his desk, and me standing before him. He stared at me with inquistive eyes for quite some time before fianlly speaking.

"What is your name?"

"Sage, sir,"

"What is your full name?"

"I am only Sage."

"Your last name Miss?" His tone grew colder and more demanding.

"Galloway!" I shouted, angry for allowing myself to be so rattled as to utter the name.

"You are not starting things very well madame, already I believe you to be a liar," he drawled.

He was infuriating, but I said nothing unless asked.

"Now, as far as Mr. Sparrow goes, you are with him willingly?"

"Yes." I could barely stop myself from rolling my eyes, wondering how many times I had been asked that question.

"You don't need to lie here, you can tell me the truth. What, is he blackmailing you? Has he promised you a grand treasure?" he continued skeptically.

"No."

"This is most unusual Miss, I hardly know what to do with you. If what you have said is true, than you are guilty of piracy..."

At that moment Elizabeth burst into the room, "I'm sorry for interrupting Commadore, but it is most important that I speak with you," her eyes darted quickly to me, "now."

"Very well," he said dryly, "Gillette," he addressed the lieutenant who had followed Elizabeth in, "please escort Sage here to where we are holding Mr. Sparrow, I am sure he is most anxious to see her."

With that, Gillette grabbed me firmly by the arm and took me out of the room, shutting the door behind us. He didn't say a word as he lead me across the deck. I expected to be taken to the brig or a cell of some sort, but instead we stopped before a door that lead to a cabin. Two soldiers stood guard and I knew Jack must be inside.

"Open the door," Gillette commanded, "let her in, and lock it behind her."

The soldiers did as they were told. I listened to the lock click and then I looked up at Jack to see him leaning back in a chair. The room itself was sparingly furnished with only three chairs and a table.

"Nice place, huh?" Jack said.

I grimaced, "At least it's dry,"

He smiled, "How's your arm?"

"Better."

"Good."

Still feeling shaken, I quickly closed the distance between us and crumpled into his arms.

"You have a plan, right?" I asked, resting my cheek on his shoulder.

"I'm working on it..."

I shivered as I imagined a noose being placed around my neck, which would most likely be my fate, Jack's too, if we didn't find a way out.

He held me closer, perhaps thinking the same thing.

"So," he said after a while, "did you hear about Lizzie and Norrington?"

"No."

"They're gettin' hitched! Isn't that great, I love weddings!"

"No, not great," I said sitting up," what...what about Will?"

"Oh, don't worry about him. That's the thing, Lizzie agreed to marry old Norry so he and the other navy chaps would save Will. It's a pretty good plan...except for the fact that she'll have to be married to Norrington..."

_Now that's love, _I thought.

* * *

I'm really sorry for taking so long to update, but I feel like I've kindalost my flare for this story, if you know what I mean. Don't worry, I plan on completeing it, but it just might take longer thanI expected it to. Anyway, I saw Pirates 2! Was that crazy or what! That ending...I was so mad. It was a great movie though, please tell me what you thought of it. Guess that's all I have for now, until next time, Arr, Swash, Swash, Buckle, Buckle! 


	34. Lovely Bones

**Lovely Bones**

"So, I have a question for you," Jack said.

"Mmhmm" I responded tiredly.

"How _did_ you manage to free yourself from that chain?"

All fatigue left me and I sat up straight, facing him.

"Yer not gonna believe this..."

"Try me,"

"It was Bootstrap, he freed me."

He stared at me for a moment, "Bootstrap?"

"Aye, he just appeared, broke the chain, and unbound my wrists. He said it wasn't my time to die," I faltered, my heart aching with each word.

Jack's expression suddenly became grim, "Davy Jones..." he whispered hoarsely.

"What?"

"Nothing, uh I said 'lovely bones'. Aye! Bootstrap saved yer lovely erm, bones.." And he pulled me to him in an overly enthusiastic hug.

_Lovely Bones????_

There was the sound of muffled voices outside and then the door opened revealing Gillette.

"Come with me both of you," he ordered briskly.

We followed him across the deck to the helm where we saw Norrington, wrinkling his nose in disgust at the sight of us.

"Scallywags reporting for duty sir," Jack jested, doing an awkward salute.

Norrington rolled his eyes heavenward, "Mr. Sparrow you will be accompanying us in the long boats into the caves and as for you," he turned to me, "you shall stay on board and serve as Miss Swann's companion."

"Lucky," Jack said out of the corner of his mouth.

"Now if you two will stay put while we finish preparations for this little escapade, I would appreciate it. No funny business." Norrington ordered as he and Gillette stalked off, leaving Jack and me alone.

"Please tell me you have a plan,"

"I was thinking just go for it...and hope for the best!"

"Well now, that makes me feel so much better about this whole damn situation!" I shouted in frustration.

Jack froze, giving me an odd look, "Did you do something to yer hair Luv?"

Maybe I was just hysterical, but I started laughing, "Aye, I cut it."

"Oh," he said with a slightly frightened expression, "I like it."

"Really?"

"Aye, I wish we were alone so I could so you just how much I like it. What that hell let's go for it right here!"

"Whoa," I said avoiding him tackling me, "as much as I like the sound of that idea..."

"Hmmm, on second thought let's not, we could get splinters in...places."

"Good point, but we still don't have a plan," I said squeezing his hand.

"I've got it! The plan is: Don't get killed. It's simple and easy to remember."

"Guess, it'll have to work because I can hear Norrignton coming this way."

"In that case," Jack said grabbing me and kissing me roughly, "good luck, and don't die."

I hugged him tightly to me, "You are not allowed to die either."

We laughed at each other and that's when Norrignton showed his ugly face.

* * *

I'm sorry it's been so long, my life is crazy... and I'm running out of ideas. I'm always up for suggestions. Until next time Arr, Swash, Swash, Buckle, Buckle!!! 


End file.
